Chance Encounters
by SilentDreamer23
Summary: Silver is in search of his father, but what happens when a happy-go-lucky girl keeps meeting him at every turn? Based off the events of Soulsilver. soulsilvershipping. Silver/Lyra. Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: A new year, a new story. Silver is an interesting character (possibly the best rival IMO) because he is mysterious.  
>As stated in the summary this story follows Silver on his quest throughout Johto, mostly focusing on the encounters with the main character, and maybe a little twist here and there.<br>End of Rant..._

**I Do Not Own Pokemon or the characters involved**

* * *

><p><strong>Sowing the Seeds of Revenge<strong>

_"He thinks he can just abandon me. I'll show him. I'll be stronger than he ever was."_  
>He wandered through the darkness of the woods. A murder of Murkrows cawing in the distance had no effect on his numbing mind. He was too preoccupied on his next move to worry about anything else.<p>

"Selfish asshole..." he swore aloud. It was well past midnight and nobody else was around to hear him curse.  
>That's been the way ever since he was young. No siblings to teach him right from wrong. His mother passed away when he was just a baby. All he had was an absent father hell-bent on world domination instead of caring for his only child.<p>

He traveled for what seemed like days before seeing a tiny glow beyond the thick trees. He stopped right at the edge of a cliff and looked down at the sleepy town of New Bark. Squinting his eyes, he scoped the area looking for a specific building that would be his next stop.  
>"There..." he said after locating the target. Shoving his hands into his jacket, he made his way down the steep cliff and into the town.<p>

Night had turned to morning in a flash. By the time he woke up from his nap, the lab was alive with a man running around inside yelling at something to sit still.  
>"The next trainer sure is going to have their hands full with you." Professor Elm said to a rowdy blue creature trying to escape his grip.<br>He watched on from behind a window. There were three Pokémon running free: the aforementioned blue creature known as Totodile, a green one with a single leaf on its head called Chikorita, and finally a sleepy looking fire Pokémon called Cyndaquil. All three of them would be perfect for his plan to succeed, but all he needed was one.

"Hey there," a sudden voice startled him. He hid behind a bush to make sure the Professor hadn't seen him. He didn't account for passersby, though.  
>He turned to face the noisy stranger. The giant hat she wore was the obvious attention getter. It took away all attention from the suspenders and white knee high socks she wore.<p>

"Are you here to see Professor Elm, too?" The cheery tone annoyed him instantly.  
>"It's none of your business." He replied harshly.<p>

"Oh. I just thought you might be a new trainer, like me." Her beaming smile was even worse than her shrilling voice.  
>"I'm Lyra, by the way." She waved to him as she introduced herself.<p>

He kept quiet, trying to decipher why a complete stranger was making conversation. The entire thing was completely foreign to him so he reacted the only way he knew.  
>"I never asked. Why don't you move along and leave me the fuck alone." Lyra's shocked expression let him know that did the job.<br>"Okay... See you around, I guess." She walked off and disappeared around the corner of the building.

He returned his attention back to the Professor to set the plan in motion. He would sneak in and take a Pokémon without the Professor's knowledge and be out and running by the time he figured it out. All he needed was a distraction.  
>"Look who we have here." He said quietly as a familiar figure came into the picture. Lyra, the very same girl from a while ago, talked to the Professor.<p>

The window was slightly ajar which let him hear what they said. "They're all so cute!" She exclaimed while fawning over the tiny creatures that sat before her.  
><em>Riiiinggg...Riiinggg...<em> The telephone went off somewhere inside the lab.  
>"Go ahead and choose one of these Pokémon while I answer that." He instructed.<p>

He watched on as she bent down to examine each of the Pokémon. Both Cyndaquil and Chikorita appeared naturally drawn to her. They rubbed against her legs while she petted them. Totodile kept wandering away from her, distracted by all the lab equipment around it.  
>"I wish I could pick all of you." She lamented.<br>"Have you chosen yet?" Professor Elm asked, coming back into view.  
>"They're all wonderful, but I'm going with this little guy." She picked up Cyndaquil and tickled its cream-colored stomach.<br>"Good choice. Listen, I have a little errand for you." Elm continued.

He tuned out to gather his thoughts. If they were to meet again, his Pokémon must be stronger than the one she chose. The only logical pick was Totodile, the water Pokemon.  
>Speaking of Totodile, the tiny alligator-esque creature looked directly at him from inside the lab.<br>"Toto-totodile!" It jumped up and down, alerting both people to look his way as well.

"Shit..." He ducked down behind the thick shrub. His heart raced in fear of being spotted. He looked through a small opening and didn't see anybody. Crouched, he waddled over to the trees that provided more cover from all sides.

"Come on, Cyndaquil. We have to get to Mr. Pokémon's before it gets dark." Lyra said to her new partner.  
>He poked his head around the trunk and spotted her looking at the shrub where he was stationed before.<br>"Go on, leave already." He hissed under his breath. As if she heard, she turned and headed off to Route 29 that connected the two towns.

His attention went back to the lab. Through the window he saw the remaining Pokémon napping, the Professor nowhere in sight. He started by scanning his surroundings, making sure nobody else was around.  
>"All clear." Next he tiptoed to the side of the building between two large windows, looking through both and seeing a small opening on the left. Off to the right side was Professor Elm with his face inches from a computer screen.<p>

Criminal activity was in his blood. His father was the leader of an evil organization that collected tons of Pokemon and sold half of them for profit. The strongest were kept to do their evil bidding. That's what he wanted; only the strongest to defeat all that opposed him.  
>He undid the latch of the window and slowly opened it enough to poke his head through. The Pokémon were still asleep in their little beds. Ever so quietly, he took one step at a time towards his target.<p>

"_Heyy_," He froze in place, closing his eyes and resigning to his fate. The life of crime never yielded good fortune without a couple of consequences.  
>"<em>That's a weird way to drawing Pokémon<em>."

Lady Luck was smiling down on him today. Without hesitation, he grabbed the napping Totodile and quickly exited the building. He ran and ran until his feet ached. The unsuspecting Pokémon watched as he slowed down and crouched behind another tree.  
>"That..was...close..." he huffed.<p>

He released his hold on Totodile. The blue Pokémon simply stared at the stranger who kidnapped it.  
>"Alright, listen up." He commanded once his breathing returned to normal.<br>"I am your master now. That means you will do what I say when I say it." Totodile stayed quiet.  
>"If you don't, I'll have no problem leaving you out here in the woods." He pointed to a large cluster of trees just to the left of where they rested.<p>

"Toto?" It tilted its head in confusion.  
>"Got it?" He asked in a firm tone.<br>It jumped up and down in response. He couldn't stay mad at the little alligator for long. It was enthusiastic to say the least, and a tad absent-minded, but with proper training it would be a formidable Pokémon.

It had been a while since he was genuinely satisfied. Sure it might have been morally wrong to steal a Pokémon, but patience was never his biggest strength. Besides, rare Pokémon, let alone starters, were nearly impossible to find in the wild.  
>"You and I are going to be the strongest team in all of Johto." He said to his new companion.<br>He stood up, brushed off some twigs and leaves from his jacket, and looked down at Totodile.

"Everybody who stands in our way will feel my wrath. The wrath of Silver." Silver shoved his hands into his jacket and started walking without alerting Totodile. The water Pokémon quickly followed its new trainer.

A new adventure awaited them as they walked down the dirt road. Nothing would stop him on his quest for vengeance. He would make sure of that.  
>"I'm coming for you dad. I'll show you what happens when you cross me."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews, first and foremost. Keep 'em coming as that is how a writer stays motivated. If you've read my first story you would know that I took a month (and in some cases two) uploading chapters. With this story, I'm finding it easier to update because I've started to write from my phone. I've already finished Chapter 3 and will start the next chapter soon.  
>Technology is fascinating, isn't it?<br>_**I Do Not Own Pokémon or the Characters involved**

* * *

><p><strong>A Lesson in Humility<strong>

"You call that worthless thing a Pokémon? It didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell." He gloated after a lopsided victory against a beginning trainer.  
>"You're a monster."<p>

_You have no idea, kid.  
><em>Silver moved away red strands of hair from his eyes and scoffed at the little boy holding his damaged Rattata. The poor boy was on the verge of tears and no longer paid attention to him. He was never comfortable watching people cry, let alone for a Pokémon that could just as easily replace.

"Let's go, Totodile."  
>The water type followed behind in the open. In all the commotion of almost getting caught, he forgot to snatch the Pokeball that held it. Now it was left walking, stopping every now and then to catch its breath. Silver didn't stop, though. If Totodile couldn't keep up, it wasn't worthy of traveling with him. Luckily it did; even sprinting ahead to get a quick drink from a nearby ocean.<p>

Silver stopped as well and looked at the open sea. There was a single island just visible from the shore with palm trees shooting up to the sky. He thought people would at least be out enjoying the day. The sun was shining, sea breeze filled the air. Instead it was pretty quiet, which is common in a small city.  
>He knelt down, picked up a handful of sand, and let it fall back between his fingers. His Pokémon ran in and out of the sea, trying to beat the waves. The calmness of it all was new to him. All his life he dealt with the constant stress of his father's negligence, never having the opportunity to enjoy his childhood. He breathed it all in. Without his father around, he finally had a chance to live life.<p>

"That's great, Cyndaquil! One more time!" A familiar girlish voice came from the other side of the shore.  
>He turned around and found the same girl from before training the Pokémon she received from Professor Elm.<p>

Lyra was almost unrecognizable without the stupid hat on her head or the ponytails sticking out from under it. Her golden brown hair was loose, blown back by the gentle breeze. She walked barefoot in the sand, revealing her slender legs to him. Her carefree laughter reached his ears and caused him to curse inwardly.

_Don't think of her like that. She knows what you look like and can easily turn you in to the police._ He scolded himself.  
>In all his thinking, he lost track of Totodile.<p>

"Toto-totodile!"  
>He looked around, and sure enough, it wandered over to the enemy's side of the beach.<p>

"That little—" Silver began marching towards them, fuming at its disobedience.

As he approached them, those thoughts came rushing back. The sun was setting behind her, hair being blown to the side as she made eye contact with him. For the first time he caught a glimpse of them. They were the same color as her hair, only glowing with the reflecting sun off the water's surface. Her sleeves were bunched up around her biceps as she held his Pokémon in her arms.  
>"I was right. You are a new trainer." She said once he was close enough.<p>

Silver frowned at her attempts to be friendly. Despite the deathly stare he gave her, she kept smiling.  
>"He's an adorable little guy." She said about Totodile while gently patting his head. And he just looked up at her and laughed.<p>

"Get over here...now." He snarled.  
>The blue Pokémon lowered its head as she put him down. Slowly, he made his way back to Silver.<p>

"That's not the way to treat Pokémon." Her cheery demeanor immediately changed. She placed a hand on her hips. The other ran through her hair, pulling strands back from her eyes.

"I don't care what you think. Pokémon are for power. The weak get left behind and only the strongest survive."  
>"They are our friends." As she said that, her Cyndaquil came to her side. "We care for them and love them."<br>"Do you want to put that to the test?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"A battle. My strength against your so called 'love'."  
>"Fine. I'll show you how to win with your friends. Ready, Cyndaquil?"<br>"Quiiilll!" The tiny marsupial's back ignited at the command of its trainer.

"Totodile!" His partner reluctantly stepped forward.  
>Though the sun was setting, beads of sweat began rolling down his face. There was wind but it did little to reduce the heat. To avoid any distractions, he unzipped his jacket and let it fall to his side.<p>

"I'll show you what power can do. Totodile use Water Gun!"  
>And so the fight began. Cyndaquil dodged the jets of water, countering with its quick speed and landing timely hits.<br>"Good job, Cyndaquil! Keep it up!" She yelled on the other side.  
>"Damn it, Totodile. Get it together!" He yelled the opposite of her encouragement. He didn't want to lose, and by the way Totodile's attacks kept missing, he was sure the match was heading in that direction.<p>

"Alright Cyndaquil, use Tackle!" She instructed.  
>Totodile's misses had exhausted the poor Pokémon to the point where it closed its eyes to rest. In the end, it was speed that brought defeat. It had no way of dodging the enemy's attack and took a direct hit that send it flying backwards.<p>

It tried to get up without instruction from Silver, but it was far too weak to move. Still, seeing it wanting to fight kept him from just walking away.  
>He walked to the fallen Pokémon and picked it up without a word to Lyra. She remained quiet as well, only staring at him while he turned away. There was a Pokémon Center not too far from the beach. He started walking that way, fighting the urge to show defeat.<p>

Disappointment, humiliation, just two words that described his current state. The blazing eyes in the mirror stared back, judging and silently torturing his mind.

_You're a failure just like your father.  
><em>He bent over the sink, shutting his eyes to avoid seeing his broken spirit. "You're wrong..."

There were few instances in which he allowed himself to cry. His mother's passing was the last time that he did. He sure as hell wasn't going to let a single loss affect the way he trained.  
>After splashing water on his face, Silver stepped out of the restroom and went to check on Totodile. Down the halls he walked, stopping at a giant window that showed his Pokémon. The blue creature lay on its stomach, resting from the tough battle it had.<br>He placed a fist on the glass along with his forehead. Staring at his unconscious partner caused him to dwell on the loss. He had mercilessly beaten a trainer prior to that, but she had more control throughout. They were in sync.

Could what she said be true? Is love really important when it comes to Pokémon? No, it couldn't be true. He wouldn't allow it to be true. When you start thinking about feelings, you lose focus. That's exactly what happened. She distracted him with words of kindness and it threw him off. Although there was a flash of anger that had her pink in the cheeks, her pretty face wasn't made for those types of emotions.

_There you go again. That is exactly why you lost.  
><em>He was getting tired of his inner voice criticizing every thought he had. Sure, there was truth to what it said, but all the negativity couldn't be good for him either. So what if he thought she was pretty, he was a man after all.

"Silver..."  
>He froze at the sound of his name being uttered. Nobody around knew who he was. He didn't even say his name to the nurse when he first arrived.<p>

He slowly turned to his right, immediately regretting doing so.

Lyra stood facing him, clutching his weather-beaten jacket. "You left your jacket behind. I thought I'd bring it to you."  
>She was back in her normal attire, stupid hat and all. Her hair remained loose underneath, though.<br>"How did you know my name?" He asked.  
>She momentarily averted his menacing gaze by dropping her head.<p>

"Your trainer card fell out of the pocket." The way she said it made him think it was a lie.  
>It didn't matter. He was exhausted by the day's events to put up a decent fight. And with no Pokémon to battle, he simply grabbed his coat from her extended hand without saying a thing.<br>They stood side by side watching Totodile sleep soundly. He had no idea why she stayed. He already had his jacket and there was no other reason he could think of that warranted her company.

"I'm sorry..." Her whispers couldn't hide the quivering of her bottom lip he saw out of the corner of his eye.  
>Silver was once again baffled by her actions. He was ruthless when it came to battling and never showed remorse for the damage he caused the competition. Lyra, on the other hand, showed empathy for them. She was crying over an opponent's Pokémon and even apologizing. That just proved how different they were. It angered him to witness her pity towards him, but he didn't say anything. Responding would escalate a problem he just wanted to disappear.<p>

She left a few minutes later to return back to the lab. He would leave just as soon as Totodile was healthy enough to walk. As it turned out, it wasn't until the middle of the night. The nurse offered him a room for the night, but he declined and instead chose to leave.  
>Silence of the night always soothed him. The shadows around him didn't affect him the way it did weaker beings. He practically was a shadow the way he traveled from city to city in darkness, and disappearing during the day to avoid being seen.<p>

"Hope you rested well," Silver said to the creature as they prepared to leave the city. "Because we are going to train until the sun comes up."  
>The loss to Lyra was still fresh on his mind. "Next time we see each other, I'll be damned if I lose twice."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**I Do Not Own Pokemon or the characters involved**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Calm before the Storm<strong>

"That's three so far." Silver spun a Pokéball on the tip of his finger.  
>He made it out of Union Cave having caught a feisty Zubat and beaten a bunch of weak trainers along the way. Gray clouds gathered as he walked along the road, not allowing the sun to peek through. It surely wouldn't be long until the rain started pouring.<p>

"Two weeks and still no sign of Team Rocket. Maybe they really have disbanded." He mused aloud.  
>The walk into Azalea Town continued down the humid road, raindrops beginning to fall. Croconaw, the newly evolved form of Totodile, enjoyed the weather more than he.<p>

"You may look ferocious, but I swear you still have the mind of a Totodile." He said to the gleeful Pokémon running in circles ahead of him.  
>It tilted its head back, opening its jaws wide to catch the drops.<p>

Silver kept walking, letting them fall onto his head and jacket without doing anything to cover himself. He stopped when he saw his partner sniffing around a bush. As he approached it, he saw a pair of legs stretched out, white socks disappearing up behind the shrub.  
>"Croconaw, what's behi—" he stopped short once he saw a familiar hat drooped to the side, revealing an unconscious Lyra lying against a giant rock.<br>"The fuck happened to her?" He asked while looking around for any signs of what may have happened. There were no footprints, only pieces of broken branches around her. All he found was a curled up Quilava in the same state as its trainer.

"Come on..." He quietly commanded.  
>Croconaw stayed where it was, looking worried about the wellbeing of a fainted trainer.<br>"I'm not telling you again. Let's go."  
>The Big Jaw Pokémon planted its stubby legs and growled as if to say, "<em>I'm not leaving without helping<em>."

"You dare disobey me?" Silver's temper began to rise.  
>As much as he wanted to leave, Croconaw was the strongest Pokémon he had. He caught a Gastly back in Sprout Tower that was still learning new attacks. Zubat was freshly caught so knowing what it was capable of would take a while. Without a true number one, the road ahead would become harder.<p>

"Dammit, fine. Take Quilava and I'll get the girl." He said, leaning down to examine Lyra more closely.  
>Her hands and clothes were caked in dirt, arms covered in bright red scratches.<br>"Those scratches look fresh. Whoever did this may still be around."

He picked her up with ease and headed off to the nearest Pokémon Center.

The rain was pouring now. Visibility was at a minimum with the mist starting up. He had no clue how far the town was or how long the storm would last. Either way, he needed to find some sort of shelter. Night would arrive soon and then it would be impossible to travel.

"I know," he slowed down and carefully reached into his jacket, "Zubat, go find an open cave!" He ordered as the white light revealed the flying bat.  
>It flew off into the woods while he and Croconaw waited under outstretched limbs of the giant trees that bordered the road.<p>

"Nghh..." She was regaining consciousness, albeit slowly and still rather weak.

Whatever attacked her really did some damage not just to her, but to her Pokémon also.

"Hurry up you stupid bat." He growled under his breath.

A short while later, he heard a series of screeches and flapping of wings in the midst of the downpour.

"Did you find anything?"  
>It hissed a response and turned around to lead the way. They turned a corner and found the gaping hole of the cave.<br>"About time." Silver followed close behind with Lyra cradled in his arms. Croconaw carried her partner on its back and raced ahead.

He gently set her on the rocky floor once they escaped the fury of Mother Nature. Winds whipped inside the cave causing the temperature to lower. Darkness was another problem he faced. The only source of light was that of lightning bolts striking the earth. It felt like a bunch of electric Pokémon gathered and were releasing tons of energy. Who knows, maybe some were.

He couldn't dwell much on that. A fire was needed or else they would freeze. He gathered loose sticks that were scattered on the floor and tried to light it. No matches or a fire Pokémon on hand made the task difficult.  
>"Too bad that weakling's knocked out." He said about Lyra's Quilava.<p>

He picked up two stones and tried to spark the pit he made.  
>"Come on, Silver. If a fucking Camper can do it, you can too." He cursed himself after three unsuccessful attempts.<br>One more try was all it took. The sparks lit a small portion of the pit that he blew on to grow the flame.  
>"There you go."<p>

He placed his jacket next to the fire to dry it out. Both of them were drenched but he wouldn't dare lay a hand on Lyra. He was still upset that he was sidetracked by her presence. She was close enough to the fire that it warmed her up without burning her. The only thing he could do was take off her soaking hat so she wouldn't catch a cold. Wet strands of hair clung to her forehead. He grabbed her golden satchel and put it underneath her head to act as a pillow. Her breathing sounded normal, which meant she must be resting.

Sleep was creeping up on him as well. Hunger and non-stop traveling was getting the better of him and his Pokémon. Croconaw was already asleep by the fire next to its supposed rival.

"Sometimes...I can't figure us out."  
>Yawning silently, Silver went to the opposite side of the fire, fell to the floor and on his back. He stared blankly at the ceiling of the chilly cave. Being nice made him uncomfortable, yet there was something about her that forced him to do those types of things. It didn't help that his Pokémon took her side. Whatever it was, he didn't want to be around to find out.<br>He closed his eyes, finally succumbing to sleep like he heard a Jigglypuff's lullaby.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's a little slow right now, we're still in the early chapters. A ton of action coming up so look for that soon. R&R and enjoy your day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ask and You Shall Receive **

_He ran down the dimly lit hallway and into the office, excited to show off a project he had been working on. His father sat forward against the wooden desk and looked displeased with whoever he talked to on the phone. His snarled scowl greeted the young, red-haired boy as he stopped in front of the desk._

_"Dad, look what I made!" _

_"You idiots! What do you mean it's been stolen?" His father pounded on the desk in anger. "That is a necessary piece of technology. Don't make me get it back myself."_

_"Dad?" He held up the piece of paper in front of him, desperately trying to hide the fear in his voice.  
>Once his father's temper rose, he would lash out at whoever stood in his way. Ever since coming back from Silph Co. out in Kanto, he was extremely short with anything that went wrong. The first to feel his wrath was usually the young boy.<em>

_"Not now, Silver. I'm busy." He swiveled his chair around, ignoring Silver's cries for attention.  
>Fighting back wasn't an option. His father had become distant with his empire taking high priority over him. He left his father's office hanging his head, carrying the picture he drew of himself in a Team Rocket uniform standing next to his dad.<em>

_At times like this he'd run off to his mom, but she was gone. A freak car accident involving a rival criminal group took her to the heavens. Possibly another reason why his father threw himself into his work. He didn't have anybody but his dad, and even he didn't want to be around.  
>Silver looked at the picture in disgust, shredding it into pieces and tossing it to the side. If he didn't want to be involved in his life, it was fine. Lots of boys grew up not knowing their dads. He would just have to find his own way.<br>He stepped over the pile of the shredded paper and dug both hands into his pants. The family he once knew disappeared along with the childhood he never had._

* * *

><p>Light crept up on his sleeping face. Except for the chirping outside, it remained quiet inside the cave. Too quiet...<br>There wasn't a sound of breathing, aside from his own, or the usual snoring of his Croconaw. He jerked straight up and found his jacket draped over him. Lyra was nowhere to be seen, nor were any of his Pokémon. The fire extinguished itself overnight, leaving ashes of the sticks in its center.  
>He wanted to leave before she woke up, but she must have healed sooner than expected. Figures that his Pokémon followed wherever she went. They weren't disciplined enough as of yet. But that would change once they got back.<p>

He stood at the mouth of the cave, peering back and forth across the field of trees. Puddles formed in separate spots on the ground. Branches swayed back and forth with leaves gliding midair and falling to the floor. The air was fresh as it normally was after a storm.  
>"<em>He's probably awake by now. We shouldn't keep him waiting<em>." He heard Lyra somewhere off in the distance.  
>Not knowing much about her, and why she was nice all the time, confused him beyond comprehension. The couple of times they've crossed paths she was happy, always smiling. When he's around her tune changed. She still tries to be friendly but in the end she ends up frustrated. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Silver got a kick out of making her mad.<p>

From behind a row of trees, Lyra and the Pokémon emerged carrying handfuls of berries. A Furret was at the forefront leading the way. Zubat flew alongside and landed on his shoulder.  
>"Hope you're hungry. These berries are fresh off the trees." She said as they made their way back to the cave.<br>His tinted red eyes glared at her without speaking. There was no point in arguing. He hadn't eaten a decent meal since they left Sprout Tower days ago. The berries in her hands did look plump and delicious.  
>"You can give me the stink eye all you want, but your Pokémon have been eating all the way back and I know you must be starving, too." She moved a few inches to where he stood, holding a giant blue Oran Berry out to him.<br>"Whatever." Silver snatched it from her hand and turned around. Her amused smirk followed him as he headed back to where they slept.

They sat at opposite ends, avoiding eye contact while they ate their food. She tossed three berries in the direction of her Furret and each one landed in its mouth. He looked over at his Croconaw and saw him gulp an armful of berries into its giant jaws.  
>She would occasionally look at her scratches and light bruises that set in overnight.<br>As much as he didn't want to talk to her, curiosity got the best of him. "How'd you end up on the side of the road?"  
>Lyra appeared genuinely surprised that he was talking to her. She swallowed her food before answering back. "I don't remember much. I was just outside of Azalea Town training, when I saw a guy standing alone. Next thing I know, smoke enveloped me and I blacked out."<p>

He found her story rather odd. Why would somebody stand around doing nothing, and simply attack her?  
>"He wore all black," she continued, "and he had a big 'R' on his shirt in red." She demonstrated by drawing an air circle on her own.<br>That peaked his interest. He knew of only one group that had a signature 'R' on their clothing. "And you said he was in Azalea Town?"  
>"He was on the outskirts of town by the well. Do you know who he is?"<p>

He looked away not wanting to say much more. This was his personal vendetta and telling her would just mean getting in the way.  
>"Silver, if you know him we have to tell the poli-" she stopped mid-sentence, covering her mouth like she said a swear.<br>He tensed up at the mention of law enforcement. Before leaving Violet City, he stopped at a Pokémon Center and saw an announcement on a news bulletin board. There was a police report that mentioned his heist way back in New Bark Town. It didn't say his name but described him very well.  
>Lyra must have seen the same report and made the connection between the two. Yet another reason to leave.<p>

"Zubat, return." He grabbed the Pokéball from his pocket and aimed it at the bat hanging upside down on stalactite forming on the ceiling.  
>He stood up, put on his coat, and grabbed a few berries for the road.<br>"Let's go, Croconaw."  
>The scaly Pokémon followed orders and came to his side, waving goodbye to Lyra before they left. Azalea Town wasn't that far off. He could be there in an hour or so unless he was sidetracked.<br>"Silver, wait!" She came running out, fumbling with her hat as she tried to put it on. "I never…I mean…I just want..."  
>Her stuttering was annoying him, mostly because he needed to leave right away.<br>"Can you hurry up?" He stared down at her, running a single hand through his flaming hair.

"Thank you…" She managed to mumble. The innocence in her hazel eyes threw him off, and for a split second, he felt somewhat guilty for acting like a jerk.  
>He didn't know how to respond. He never had somebody thank him because he never did anything to help. One display of compassion and it was already haunting him.<p>

There was only one way he knew how to act. "Whatever, just don't get in my way."  
>Nothing more than that. He brushed right past her and headed to Azalea Town. Team Rocket finally made an appearance, thankfully sooner rather than later. Nothing was going to stop him from getting answers. By any means necessary, he would find the whereabouts of the mastermind behind Team Rocket and confront him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you guys haven't already, check my profile page for updates and notes on what's going with my stories. R&R and enjoy your day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Rage Within  
><strong>Shadows began creeping in over the large mountain behind him. The clouds gave way to an orange sunset after the long storm the night before. A small gust of wind picked up leaves that had fallen and carried them forward.  
><em>"This is so damn boring. Why did I get stuck with guard duty?"<em>

Silver crouched behind thick shrubs east of the well. Like Lyra had said, there was a single Rocket member guarding the entrance, and from the looks of it, there were probably more down in the well.  
><em>"A fucking rookie should be doing this pathetic job."<em> The guard cursed into the wind.  
>Silver watched as he lit a match and raised it to the waiting cigarette in his mouth.<br>_"Proton sure as hell better pay me extra for this_." He exhaled several puffs of smoke.

He waited until the grunt turned around to make his move. Making sure to keep noise levels down, he crossed the open field and jumped into the ditch that held the well. He pressed up against the dirt wall and tried to hear the sounds of the grunt.  
>"<em>Keep walking, old man. This doesn't concern you. Hey—get off me!"<em>

Silver crouched in the corner as the Grunt was pushed backwards towards the opening.  
>"<em>Leave the Slowpokes alone!"<em> The old man lunged at the Grunt and both fell into the well; their screams echoing loudly to the outside.

Silver dashed to the entrance and inspected the dim, broad opening.  
>"<em>Fuck...my back...<em>" He heard somebody screaming in pain at the very bottom.  
>He whipped his head from side to side, checking to see if there were more coming, before jumping on the ladder and sliding to the bottom.<p>

"Who's there? Can you help me?" It was too dark to see what was in front of him. He took tentative steps forward, keeping a hand on the walls of the well to guide him.  
>"There's an opening just ahead. If you won't help me, help the Pokemon."<br>Silver ignored the last part. He kept walking until he saw a small glimmer of light just a few feet in front of him.

_"Moron! Did anybody else follow you?"  
>"No, Proton, sir. He was the only one."<em>  
>He peeped around the corner, eavesdropping on the five or so Team Rocket members in a circle. Tons of dark liquid came trickling down the rocky ground as it traveled past his hiding spot.<p>

_"Alright. Go make sure he doesn't interfere. The rest of you, let's hurry up with those tails before the police come snooping around."  
>"Yes, sir!"<em>

Silver straightened up and ran back to where the old man was still down. There were plenty of options he had. He could either run away like a coward, or stay and fight his way through. But running wasn't in his nature.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Shut up, he's coming back." Silver hissed. "Can you move yet?"  
>"Not a lot."<p>

The scraping of rocks underneath feet became louder with every second. _"Okay gramps, it's payback time."_ The hollow rock walls amplified his voice tenfold.  
>"Get out of here, kid. These guys are dangerous." The old man whispered.<p>

Silver once again ignored him and crouched by the wood ladder that led to the outside. No light made its way inside and vice versa.  
><em>"I'll teach you to mess with Team Rocket."<em> A faint glow reached their spot, stopping in front of the elderly man.  
>"You did get me good, I'll give you that," he lowered the flashlight to the man's face, "But this is where you meet your end." He reached into his waistband and pulled out a metallic object.<p>

The clicking sound made Silver act immediately. He rushed the Grunt, pushing him towards the wall and knocking both objects out of his hand. "What the fuck?!" He screamed out.  
>Silver elbowed the taller Grunt in the stomach, eliciting a pained groan from him. Once hunched over, he grabbed the sides of his head and bashed it against the jagged wall behind him. The sheer violence he never knew he possessed escaped his soul and took over. With each blow he undid years of frustration pent up from his childhood.<p>

It wasn't until his fingers felt wet that he stopped. He let the unconscious man fall as his mind cleared up. His entire body shook, knees buckled underneath him. His breath came in short spurts and his insides burned with the desire for more.

"If you're done over there, how about helping me up?" The old man cried out.  
>Silver shook his head, trying to rid himself of the overwhelming emotions that consumed him. He grabbed both the flashlight and gun that fell inches away from them. He pointed the light in front of him, exposing the damage done. Then back at the old man who was on his stomach looking up.<br>"I don't know who you are," he started to say as Silver walked over, "But that there wasn't kid stuff."  
>"I'm not a kid. Not anymore."<p>

The old man groaned in pain once Silver grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.  
>"I'm no help to you in this state." He placed both hands on his lower back, arching backwards to stretch out the knotted muscles.<br>"I don't need help. If you know what's good for you," Silver turned towards the dripping hall that led to his next destination, "Climb that ladder and leave it to me."  
>He was done playing around. His thirst for revenge remained untapped but there was a room full of Rockets that would surely quench it.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Revelations**

Silver walked through the dripping tunnel, keeping a steady light in front of him and a hand gripped tightly on the metallic firearm. He never used one but saw his father wield it flawlessly. He may have never taught Silver a thing, but just watching was enough to know how it worked.

_"Keep cutting. We're almost done."  
>"Yes, sir."<br>_The voices grew louder with every silent step he took. After what he did to the first Grunt, nerves were a thing of the past. He was out for blood as well as answers. But if he had any chance of getting them, he would have to resort to stealth-like abilities to avoid being spotted.

Darkness was his ally in this instance. He shut off the flashlight and crept closer to the opening that Team Rocket used as a base for their evil crimes. From what he could see, there were four Grunts in black and another man with moss green hair barking orders.

_"Pack up everything and lets head out."  
><em>The only exit was the entrance to the well which meant they would be walking his way. Silver knew this and acted quickly by sneaking inside and hiding behind a giant rock formation sprouting out of the ground.

One by one they followed the leader walking in front of him. But as he counted the Grunts, there was one missing. Out of the four, only three and the leader walked past. Silver started getting nervous. He darted his eyes back and forth, trying to locate the missing Grunt. He focused his hearing, but all he heard were drips and low moans of the damaged Slowpokes.  
><em>"Got you, you little shit!"<em> Strong pair of hands gripped him from behind and picked him up off the ground.  
>He struggled mightily, flailing his legs and head to get any sort of hit on the attacker. The Grunt responded by tightening his hold and cursing under his breath. His hold was too strong that he couldn't reach for the gun hidden in his coat pocket. His rage was building but there was nothing he could do to break the grapple.<p>

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" The leader of the pack said as the rest of the group came back.

"I caught this kid spying on us, Proton. What do we do with him?"  
>Proton, the moss haired executive, came forward. "I stumbled across our fallen comrade. Would you know something about that?" He hunched over to reach Silver's eye level.<br>Silver looked at him with no hesitation. "You're next." He said through clenched teeth.  
>Proton straightened back up and smirked. "Feisty. I like this kid." He told the other members, causing them to laugh.<br>"First the old man gets him, now you." He stepped closer. "You're stronger than you look, but you're outnumbered."

Silver never looked away. He would not be intimidated by cowards that sought to revive his father's tarnished legacy.

"Team Rocket is spread out all across Johto. If you somehow managed to beat us, there's always somebody else to take my place." He snickered as if Silver's attempt was just nothing more than a joke. "Now, what to do with you?" He scratched the side of his head in mocking fashion.

Silver looked Proton dead in the eye and grinned widely, ready to drop a bombshell that would shift the power in his favor.  
>"You wouldn't be laughing if you knew who I was." Silver managed a strained mutter.<br>He raised a single eyebrow in curiosity. "And who do you happen to be?"  
>"Giovanni's son…"<p>

Silver let it sink in. The entire group froze like they were hit with a powerful Ice Beam. Proton, especially, stood completely still in front of Silver. He furrowed his brow, examining every inch of his face as if trying to find similarities.

"Let him go." Proton huffed after a thorough look.  
>"But, sir..."<br>"I said let him go. That's an order!" Proton raised his voice as he snatched Silver away and tossed him to the ground.  
>He landed with a loud thud, scraping the palm of his hands while trying to cushion the fall. Grimacing, he watched the Rocket members huddle together with Proton shouting orders. They may have had the numbers, but alone they were just weaklings that could easily be disposed of. Though, the bruising bearhug he suffered drained the adrenaline that carried him so far.<p>

Proton turned around to face him once more, holding something black in his hand. "If you happen to be who you say you are," he slowly stepped towards him, "I can't say you'll be as lucky next time."  
>He reached back and swung down on the back of his head.<br>Silver's body went limp, eyes went black. He fell into a puddle face first, unable to brace for impact. There was nothing that could've prepared him for a sucker punch. Then again, Team Rocket always played dirty.

* * *

><p>He lay on the soaked cavern floor, barely gaining consciousness. The throbbing pain in his head paralyzed him still.<p>

"_Police! Is anybody down there?_"

He lifted his head inches off the floor, just in time to see a horde of flashlights pointing in his direction.

Silver groggily picked himself up, reaching for the gun in his pocket. A kid with a gun and a bunch of Slowpokes with their tails chopped off, it didn't look like a good situation. His legs couldn't support him which caused him to fall back down on his knees, doubled over in pain from the cheap shot Proton took. Clutching the metallic piece, he summoned all the strength he could muster and tossed it far away to the dark side of the cave.

"_There's blood on the floor! Stay on high alert!_" The steps grew louder and so did their voices.

There was no escape, but he didn't want to run. Other than not being able to, from what it looked like, he was just a hurt little boy in a well. There was no way the police would be able to pin a thing on him.  
><em>"Holy...this is brutal."<br>"Look for any evidence."_  
>The police officer's flashing lights passed to the right and left but never directly on him. He placed both hands on the back of his head in an attempt to stop the pounding of his skull the hit caused. He kept his eyes tightly shut, not being able to open them at all.<p>

_"I'm sorry, miss. This is not a sight you should see."_

_"I don't care. I want to help the poor Pokémon."_

Even in his pained state, he could put a face to that voice. After he told her not to get in the way, she still came. He couldn't let it bother him, though. Any sense of emotion would only intensify his discomfort.

He lifted his head and met the eyes of two officers in blue uniforms.

"Officer Jenny! We found somebody!" Their lights flashed directly on his face.

"Oh my...he's just a boy."

"Shit, he's bleeding. Medic! We need a medic now!" Both officers put away their flashlights and helped him up.

Silver did his best to keep awake but with each second his body gave out. His legs couldn't support him, nor could his shoulders support his head. He hung his head and saw red blots staining his dark blue jacket.  
>"Oh my God, SIlver!" Lyra cried out as they carried him past her and out to the exit.<br>He raised his head just enough to see her worried, teary-eyed face. The genuine concern she expressed didn't really hit him due to the dizzying spell he was currently under.

The police passed him off to the paramedics that were waiting to lift him out of the well. Once outside, they put him in an ambulance and began working on him. As they did, he thought of Lyra. For whatever reason, her concern made him feel warm. Nobody else cared and that's why he acted the way he did. She comes along and flips his world upside down. He had a feeling he might be seeing more of her in the future. If that were true, then maybe...maybe he'd try to be nice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So my break lasted all of a week before I got bored and started writing the next few chapters. Just a heads up, it gets a lot more..mature..from this point forward. You guys are in for a surprise.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or characters involved in this story.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Turning Point**

_"I'm growing tired of your insolence. The project cannot be put on hold any longer."_

_"But sir, we don't have the necessary equipment to carry it out. We need more ti-"_

_"Enough! That beast is beyond our control. Without the Silph Scope and the Master Ball we are all doomed." _

"_What about our operation over in Johto? Surely Ari—"_

"_DON'T EVER MENTION THAT NAME! As far as I'm concerned, she's dead to me."_

_The voices died down. Silver sat cross-legged at his bedroom door, eavesdropping on his father's conversation with his associates. Not once did he believe his father was afraid anything, but something had him spooked. The sense of fear in his voice let him know there was something big happening. _

He awoke in a cold sweat, eyes adjusted to the dim lamp hanging overhead. The nightmares were starting to affect his sleep. He raised his arm to ease the throbbing of his head and found it wrapped tight underneath white bandages. A constant beeping rang in his ear. He twisted his head to the side and what he found shocked him. On his right arm was a brunette asleep and snoring softly. Loose strands of hair fell over her eyes. His fingers were locked around hers, inches away from her sleeping face. A small smile crept onto his lips as he gazed at her.

There was little he remembered while in the ambulance, but Lyra was the one thing that he did. His fingers instinctively moved away the loose strands, revealing her kind-hearted eyes that were currently resting. He went back and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before closing his own and falling back asleep.

* * *

><p>"Good to see you're awake. That was quite a hit you suffered." Nurse Joy said while checking up on him. "If it wasn't for Kurt informing the police, it could have been much worse."<p>

Silver paid no attention to her scolding, intentional or not. She carried on her duties and told him that Officer Jenny would drop by later to ask him a few questions. Lyra looked more nervous than he did when the police was mentioned. Nurse Joy left a short time later to check on other patients.

They watched the television in silence, only half paying attention. It was early in the morning to find anything good to watch. He paid more attention to Lyra and her mannerisms than the morning talk show that was on. She fidgeted with the ends of her hair, teasing and pulling them absent-mindedly.

Once a commercial came on she caught him staring and blushed.

"Why did you spend the night?" He asked immediately.

"I was worried."

The thought of someone worrying over him made him suppress a laugh.

"The few times that I've seen you, you were strong and obnoxious." She paused for a second, possibly to see if he would take it badly.

When it seemed to not bother him she continued. "Yesterday was the first time I saw you hurt and I was...scared." Her voice cracked at the end.

Silver didn't like to see people cry. He would usually walk away but this time he was trapped. By the glistening of her chestnut eyes, he knew it was coming. What she said about being scared reminded him of the plan that came to him the day before.

"Listen, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." It was the first time he spoke to her sincerely. He gave her a weak smile that caused her to dry her eyes and return it.

She just stood there, rocking on the balls of her feet, as an awkward silence was interrupted by a loud grumble. Lyra laughed nervously. She grabbed her satchel and headed towards the door. "Do you want anything from the cafeteria?" She asked before leaving the room.

"Water would be nice." He planted both hands on the bed and sat up straighter.

"I'll be back in a sec." She slowly closed the door behind her.

Silver fell back on his pillows and exhaled an enormous shot of breathe. The calmness of their exchange left him feeling odd. The bitterness and malice they've spoken before was nowhere to be found. He couldn't remember the last time he had a peaceful conversation with someone, let alone a lovely girl. She looked at the brighter side of things, full of positive energy and with a smile always on her face.

His scowl had become a permanent expression. Even as he stared at the spinning fan on the ceiling his frown was present. It was the first time he smiled in years and she was the only one who caused it. She felt like a familiar face, like they met years ago and only now he's remembering.

"Hey, I just saw Officer Jenny in the lobby." Lyra said as she came into the room holding two bottles of water.

"Great. That's what I really need right now." He took small sips of the water she handed him.

"Are you going to be fine by yourself?" She held the unopened bottle to her mouth.

"Yeah, why?"

She looked down at her feet and then back at him. "I'm going to challenge the Azalea Gym, but I want to know if you're going to be alright."

"I've been alone my entire life. I think I'll be just fine."

He didn't mean it to sound rude but that's probably how Lyra interpreted it. She lowered head, almost like she was discouraged that her efforts to be friendly were in vain.

Silver noticed it right away. "Good luck on your Gym Battle."

Her demeanor perked up right away at the sound of those encouraging words.

"Thanks." She blushed heavily while adjusting pieces of fallen hair that remained free from her marshmallow hat.

Lyra left a while later, leaving him to analyze their time together. It was a strange relationship, if it could be called that, where he did or said something to piss her off and the next time help out in times of danger. It sent shivers down his spine knowing he felt a sort of attraction to her, and by the way she acted around him just now, she must have felt the same way.

_"Knock knock,"_ Two slight taps rasped at the door. Officer Jenny came in by herself, holding a brown clipboard.

"Silver, we have a few questions we need answered."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The title for this chapter sucks, I know. What do you guys think of the pacing of the story? Too slow? Too fast? Let me know in the comments.<em>**

**_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokemon_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ecruteak's Charm**_  
>"There aren't any records of you as a resident of Johto. How long have you been here?"<br>"I started my journey two months ago without telling anybody."_  
>Silver walked up the burnt wood steps, glaring at the rundown tower magically standing after being torched many years ago.<p>

_"Speaking of which, have you visited New Bark Town by any chance?"  
>"No."<em>  
>The ancient door creaked open with the slightest push. Smoke and dust escaped to the outside, hitting his face in the process. He coughed and fanned the putrid smell away. The floorboards beneath his feet felt like they would break at any given moment as he entered.<p>

_"There was a break-in at the Pokémon Lab not too long ago. The description given by a witness states an individual with flaming red hair was the culprit."  
>"I've never stepped foot in that town."<em>  
>Thoughts of the witness that singled him out ran through his mind as he slowly walked through the darkened halls. There was only one person he remembered seeing that day. And to think he allowed himself to have such pointless feelings towards her.<p>

_"Be that as it may, we are speaking to everyone who matches the description. Back to the problem at hand. What were you doing down in the well?"  
>"I heard of the Slowpoke tails. I wanted to help stop them."<em>  
>A low rumbling rang under his feet as if there were living beings in the building. From the folklore he heard, three legendary beasts were said to have settled in this exact building. A winged creature was also said to have flown away when the tower burned. Whether they remained here was still a mystery.<p>

_"A little reckless, don't you think? I mean, why not call the police and have us deal with them?"  
>"I don't mean to offend, but you couldn't stop them once before. What makes you think you can stop them this time around?"<em>  
>He reached the end of the hall, leading to an open area where light peeked through from the splintered ceiling. Just ahead was an open chasm revealing the bottom floor. With the minimal light given he made out three figures huddling together, resting.<p>

_"We are currently following leads that I am not allowed to disclose. Needless to say, Team Rocket will be off the streets in no time."  
>"I'll believe that when you actually catch them. Are we done here? I'd like to get on with my travels."<em>  
>Stairs leading to the lower floor were to the right of him. The Legendary Beasts, believed to be reincarnations of Pokémon that once perished in the great fire, were within his reach. They called to him, ready to establish Silver as the world's greatest trainer.<p>

"Silver?" Lyra's voice echoed throughout the open living space. The floor creaked as she crept closer. "It's been a while."  
>He ignored her. The little shred of kindness he had towards her shriveled away when he found out she had squealed. His mind was on bigger and better things and visions of a bright future. None of which involved her.<p>

"I already won three badges. Take a look." She stood by his side and presented a pink case holding her sparkling badges.  
>Taking a quick glance, he turned away and scoffed without a word.<br>"Okay...you're acting weird. I thought we got past the whole you being a jerk thing."  
>"I may be a jerk, but at least I'm not a backstabber." He took steps toward the stairs, already done wasting time. She was his biggest rival and he needed to step his game up if he wanted to beat her.<p>

She chased after him. "Wait, what are you talking about?"  
>"You told Officer Jenny about me!" He snapped, causing her to step back in astonishment. "After I helped you, this is how you repay me?"<br>"I never said your name..." She whispered.  
>"What was that? I couldn't hear you." He turned to face her, catching her gaze in the process.<br>"I never said your name, Silver. And before you go accusing me, there were other people you didn't notice." She raised a menacing finger to his chest.  
>There standoff continued. Though they remained silent, their eyes kept firing insults at each other. It ended when Silver uttered his signature response. "Whatever."<p>

He continued his march to the basement and reached the stairs.  
>Lyra wouldn't have any of it. "It's not whatever." She followed close behind, stomping on the loose floor beneath them. "You're nothing but an inconsiderate asshole that only cares about himself. I can't believe I had a crush on you."<br>Her tirade continued with every other word being worse than the last. All he got out of it was that she liked him.  
>"I mean, can you ever feel something other than anger? Can't you see that other people care about you?"<p>

The passion with which she spoke was something he hadn't heard from her. He found it stimulating even though she was insulting him.  
>"Just forget it. I'm done arguing with you." She sniffled and started backing away.<br>"I hope you're happy alone, because I-_waaaahhhh_!" Her screams bounced off the walls.  
>Silver turned around and saw her fall through the wooden floor, scraping her nails as she tried to pull herself up.<br>"Silver, help!" She cried out.  
>He dashed towards her dangling form without a second thought. Had he stopped, he would have seen the mistake of stomping on ancient, fire-damaged wood. Instead, as he grabbed Lyra's flailing hand, he to fell victim to the worn-out construction. The floor disintegrated and both of them were falling to the darkness of the basement. He pulled her in close and contorted his body so that he would take the impact.<p>

She had her head and hands firmly planted on his chest, leaving her screams muffled. He held tight and made sure not to let go. It felt like they were falling off a ten-story building rather than one floor. Time appeared to slow down, and in an instant, forwarded as they reached what they thought was the ground. Except it was soft and plush and it caused them to bounce off and hit the real floor.

"Dammit.." Silver cursed under his breath once he was sure they stopped falling.  
>Lyra, still on top of him, raised her head and looked down at him. "A-are you o-okay?" She stuttered, undoubtedly shaken by the fall.<br>Besides the aching pain shooting up and down his spine, he was physically fine. It was his mind that refused to cooperate. He stared up at her watery eyes and the vulnerability lying on the surface.

_Do it. Do it, you idiot._  
>His mind came up with the idea, his body carried it out. He inched his head upwards, readying himself for the point of no return. She, too, lowered herself and met him halfway. Their lips touched briefly, adjusting to the new feeling they were experiencing. Only now was he aware that he still had both arms around her waist, and she moved hers to cup his face.<br>"You asshole." She smiled as clumps of hair fell over her eyes.  
>"But you still like me, don't you?" He retorted, smirking afterwards that elicited a throaty laugh.<br>"Shut up." Their kiss lingered this time. He appreciated the softness and plump texture of her lips, tongue gently exploring the inside of his mouth. Not bad for a first kiss.

It was cut short by low grumbles hidden behind the shadows. They both sat up straight and noticed three pairs of eyes piercing through the darkness and looking directly at them.  
>"Silver, what do we do?"<br>He knew exactly what to do. Grabbing a Pokéball from his coat pocket, he pressed the middle button and called out his Gastly.  
>"Use Mean Look!" He ordered the floating spirit.<br>Gastly's eyes emitted a purple light aimed at all three beasts. They never flinched. Entei, the legendary fire-type, came forward in all its glory. Its flowing brown mane blew behind him without the aid of wind. It opened its giant jaws and let out an enormous roar that shook the entire building. Gastly cowered at the mighty roar and was forced back into its Pokéball.

"You can't expect to catch a legendary Pokémon that easy, Silver." Lyra chastised his head-on approach that backfired.  
>"I'll show you to make a fool out of me." He took out an empty ball, ready to throw it at the majestic beast who slowly retreated back to its slumber.<br>"Wait! Entei saved us from falling." She placed a hand on his throwing shoulder. "It wouldn't be right."  
>Differences between right and wrong were becoming less complicated to him. There were instances where he knew what the right thing to do was, like helping Lyra. Other times his ego and pride took over and made him choose wrong.<p>

As he lowered his hand, he looked over his shoulder and saw the kindness in her eyes. In that moment he realized she was the voice of reason. At times when he should have listened to her, things might have gone better for him. He wouldn't have gotten a concussion from taking Team Rocket on by himself. And who knows what might happen if he were to capture one of the legendary Pokémon. Especially one who helped them.  
>He placed the ball back into his coat and stepped away from Entei. Suicune, the Aurora Pokémon, crawled towards Lyra who remained watching in awe.<br>"Heh, n-nice Suicune." She raised her right arm cautiously and leisurely extended it to pet it.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"Shh." She hushed him while her hand made contact with the top of its head. Amazingly, it didn't turn away or even flinch at her touch. She looked over at him and the giddy expression on her face caused him to smile.

Suicune soon turned away and headed towards the others. It let out a low gruff and they stood up on command, waiting for Suicune to lead the way. It gave them one last look and jumped upwards to the higher floor, followed by Entei and Raikou, leaving both of them open-mouthed and amazed.

"So, where are you going now?" She danced on her heels, leaning forward to hear his answer.  
>"I'm off to Olivine City, see if I can find something to do there."<br>"Oh. I'll see you there then." She put her arms over head, ready to turn on a swivel and head over to the Pokémon Center.  
>He scratched his chin to bide some time. "Are you waiting for something?"<br>She scrunched her face in a cute way, and without notice, jumped on him for a hug. "Thank you for helping me again."  
>He held her, lost in the flowery aroma that was her scent. In all his time alone, he never once imagined what it felt like to care for another person. It was all about him and his ploy against his father. But she comes along and starts changing his outlook on life. There's more to it than just revenge. There's also the joy of knowing there are people who can change your own life.<p>

"Uhh, Silver? You can let go now." She separated herself, but not before stealing a quick kiss and walking off. "Bye." She waved, already strolling down the illuminated street that led to the Pokémon Center.  
>Silver cracked a smile as he headed towards the city gate and out to the wilderness. His thoughts were still on finding his father, only now they were divided amongst him and his budding relationship with Lyra.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the follows and reviews. Greatly appreciated. Disclaimers: I don't own Pokémon or the characters.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: After getting comments from certain people, I have rewritten the ending that I think is far better and will establish Lyra and Silver's relationship going forward. If you want to read the original, I will post a link to my other accounts when it is uploaded. Enjoy and don't forget to drop a review._  
><strong>

**_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokémon_**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ties That Bind<br>**"Use Shadow Claw, Haunter!" Silver ordered his newly evolved Pokémon. The purplish ghost moved with hands outstretched.  
>"Dodge it and use Flame Wheel!" His sparring partner said to her Quilava.<br>The fire-type jumped to the side, kicking up sand from the beach they were battling on, and engulfed itself in a fireball, charging full speed at his Pokémon.

"Double Team, let's go!" Six different Haunter's halted the enemy, circling Quilava and mocking it with a childish laugh.  
>"Nice move." Lyra praised.<br>"Thanks," he smirked, "Haunter use Shadow Ball!" All six of them emitted a dark ball from their floating hands and aimed it at the surrounded Pokémon.

"Smokescreen!" She shouted quickly. The battlefield became enveloped in thick, dark smoke stopping Haunter's attack.  
>"Smart." He remarked.<p>

Once the smoke cleared, both Pokémon stood at either end facing each other. They were back at square one in their training. Every move each of them made was effectively countered. After all they've been through, Lyra facing Gym Leaders and Silver training nonstop, they were evenly matched.

Lyra's smooth skin glistened with sheen of sweat under the beaming sun. A single trace ran down the side of his face. They met each other's determined expression and knew it was time to end it.  
>"Alright, Quilava, use Flame Wheel!"<br>"Let's finish this. Haunter, Shadow Ball!"  
>The charging ball of fire was met head-on with a shot of dark energy and the ensuing explosion sent particles of sand flying in every direction. Both shielded their eyes and awaited the dissipation of the smoke. It dispersed rather quickly and resulted in an unconscious Quilava sprawled out in the sand.<p>

"Oh no, Quilava!" Lyra raced to her partner and knelt down at its side. "You were awesome. Take a nice break." She grabbed her Pokéball and called back her Pokémon.  
>Silver casually walked over, spinning a Pokéball on his fingertips. As he did, he admired the slight gust of wind blowing her untangled hair around. She wore only a tight black t-shirt, suspenders bunched around her thin waist. The warm sunset provided an almost serene backdrop that accentuated her beauty.<p>

"You got me this time," Lyra placed the now shrunken ball back in her pocket. "But I always end up winning in the end."  
>She linked her arm around his as they walked over to their resting spot overlooking the vast sea. She had started showing plenty of affection towards him that he was still getting used to. Not that he minded. The kisses were getting better, and every so often, he would test her limits. Nothing serious beyond teasing and being a little rough with her, which she liked apparently.<p>

Time apart apparently built sexual tension, as he's come to find out. After spending days apart, they met back up in Olivine City and headed straight to the beach, attacking and jumping on each other every chance they had. He nearly dropped her once when she unexpectedly hopped on his back when they first saw each other in the city. Whether it was deliberate or not, he really liked to mess with her.

Despite the fun they were having, he knew Lyra wanted a more balanced relationship. That meant talking whenever they weren't all over each other. So far, she was the only one sharing small aspects of her life. Her mom held her back from starting a journey because she was worried of the dangers of handling wild Pokémon. But after seeing her friend, Ethan, enjoying himself with his Marill, she felt it was time to let Lyra see the world.

She tried desperately to get any sort of backstory out of him, but he remained a stone wall.  
>"Why won't you share with me?" She pouted her lips, lying on her stomach and facing his direction.<br>He stared out at the open sea, watching the waves reach the shore and then quickly retreat. "You probably know more about me than you care to admit."

"I only know your name and that you're angry most of the time. Not so much now." She placed her weary head on her arms, basking in the fading sun's rays, and smiled just as warmly.  
>He let the sand trickle in and out of his hands to avoid her eyes. She brought out new feelings he never thought he'd have. "It's still there. You just...repress it."<p>

Darkness was quickly approaching. The sun had long set beyond the horizon and only left a few rays poking out of the water's surface. Ripples in the water caused short waves far out in the ocean, slowly making their way to the beach.

"We should get back to the Pokémon Center." Silver stood up and extended his arm down towards her.  
>She grabbed her belongings, and his coat that she was lying on, and took hold of his hand. "I also know you're a gentle soul when you want to be."<p>

"Uh huh, yeah. I know, mom, I should have called sooner." Lyra sat at the video phone booth, rolling her eyes whenever her mother scolded her.  
>"I'm doing great. I already won four badges and I'm on my way to the next one."<br>"_That's great, sweetie. It's getting late, you should get some rest_."

Silver reclined on a white armchair next to the phones, arms folded on his stomach, fighting off the sleep that tried to consume him. Just as he felt like he lost the fight, a heavy pressure found its way onto his lap, cradling his head and stroking his hair.  
>"Hey," her whispers tickled the inner depths of his ear. He found it oddly exhilarating. "Let's go to the room."<p>

Still with eyes shut, he held on to her hand as they walked to the bedroom they reserved. He was a bit hesitant to sleep in the same room with her, but the tiredness spreading throughout his body prevented him from saying otherwise. Besides, a bed was much more comfortable than sleeping on benches by the beach like a bum, like he'd done prior to Lyra's arrival.

The room had a single bed with white sheets, a nightstand with a poorly lit lamp, and a desk holding a small TV set in front of the bed. He took off his coat and tossed it aside near the desk. She removed her golden purse and neatly placed it next to the television. A ticking clock with the Center's logo sat above the door, reading a quarter 'til midnight.  
>Yet, as he fell backwards onto the soft bed, his eyes shot wide open. The clicking of the closing door awoke every nerve in his body and alerted him of the close confines he found himself in.<p>

Lyra sighed tiredly, sitting right beside him and tugging on the bands that held her pigtails. She raked her fingers through her hair, shaking her head side to side to loosen it before reaching for her feet and taking off her white stockings.  
>"What?" She questioned after rising back up and catching him staring.<br>"It's nothing," He sat up and scratched the side of his head. "I'm just..."

He paused. He was seeing things in a new light, but conveying complex emotions still bothered him. It didn't help that she leaned forward whenever he talked. It was like his every word was an entry to his mind. And in some ways it was. He was a man of little words, and he made sure to make each word meaningful, hurtful or nice it didn't matter.

"_Yooouu're_—what?" She asked, her voice carrying a touch of curiosity for whatever was on his mind.  
>Silver couldn't stop staring at her, looking for any sort of inspiration. He inspected every inch of her face; from her eyes doing the same, to her lips curled up in a sly smile. The same type of smile usually found on his own when he wanted something. Just by studying her face, he knew words were not going to be enough.<p>

He traced a finger down her jaw line, stopping at and cupping her smooth chin. His thumb lightly rubbed her bottom lip resulting in a slight whimper. Lyra's eyes never left his, wondering what he was about to do or say next.  
>"I'm happy..." An awkward smile followed. With that single admission, he opened up for the first time and felt something other than hate. Confusion mostly. Her doe eyes softened as she put a hand over his. He capitalized on her sympathy and forcefully smacked his lips against hers. She melted into the kiss, allowing him to explore her wet cavern and letting his free hand roam down her slender frame.<p>

Experience with the opposite sex was something he never bothered with. Being kept away from traditional school and constant travel didn't leave him with the necessary skills to interact with girls. Still, instincts seemed to kick in and her moaning dictated each move he made. He slid a hand under her shirt, gently gliding across her sensitive skin and making her shudder in response.

"Oooh-mmm…" She moaned as he now moved down her neck, licking and nipping her fair skin. She tasted far sweeter than he could ever imagine, but with a little something mixed in. Her hands combed through his messy hair; breathing increased as he continued to slide his hand up her smooth stomach.

Once Silver reached her bra, the mood changed entirely. His fingers barely grazed the cup, and the soft skin exposed, before it caused her to pull away from his caresses. Lyra's cheeks matched the fiery hue of his hair, eyes went wide with surprise. But there was a hesitant twinkle hiding beneath the desire her body demanded. Even with little experience, he knew when to stop. She was becoming increasingly uncomfortable; evident by the way her eyes stared into his, pleading with him.

He retracted himself from under her shirt and fell back once more, exhaling a deep breath into his hands as she hovered over him.  
>"Why'd you stop?" She asked.<br>"You don't want to do this."  
>"I do. I want to do this with you, Silver." She proceeded to remove her shirt, revealing a pink lace bra covering her budding breasts, before straddling and pinning him to the bed. "Make me a woman."<p>

Despite having both arms restrained by Lyra, and her entire weight on his body, he had far more strength than her. He attempted to straighten up and easily did which caused her to sit right on top of his lap.  
>"Having sex won't make you a woman." He said sternly.<br>She continued to look at him with those innocent eyes. _God those eyes_, he thought to himself. Why in the world did she have to be so damn loveable?  
>"But I thought this was what guys wanted?"<br>"Most guys will take advantage of you at a time like this. I don't want to do that. I'm not going to." He didn't like lecturing her about something he didn't know much about. Yes she was half-naked—on his lap no less—and yes she was beyond beautiful, but if she wasn't ready, he couldn't force himself on her.

Silver watched as she hung her head and quietly let out a huff of breath. Sniffling followed shortly after.  
>"You must think I'm a slut." She dabbed the corners of her eyes with the back of her hand.<br>"No, I don't."  
>He could never think of her in that manner. From what he saw on television and what he was offered while on the road, those types of girls hooked up with random guys and dragged them off to a secluded area. They all looked the same as well; thick makeup that made them look more like clowns and clothes too short to cover their entire body. No, Lyra was far from being one of those girls. This was just a momentary lapse of judgment that didn't change his opinion of her.<p>

It made him even more ashamed to think that this girl, this wholesome human being, was offering herself to a man like him. He didn't deserve her.  
>"I should just leave. You shouldn't get involved with someone like me."<br>"Don't. I-I need you.." she clasped both hands around his neck and buried herself into his shoulder.

Nobody ever wanted his company before. Nobody bothered to ask seeing as he didn't stay in one place long. The words hit him harder than expected. How could he leave knowing someone needed him?

His hands moved on their own, lifting her head and moving away her bangs. They looked at each other, in spite of the redness overtaking her kind eyes. The clock continued to tick by, providing the only sound in the room as the two teenagers established a connection that was beyond words.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hitting the Road Again**  
>Silver awoke to the sounds of Pidgeys chirping incessantly and light creeping its way in through the drawn blind. In his arms lay the single most breathtaking sight he ever laid eyes on. Just like at the hospital many weeks ago, Lyra's loving eyes rested comfortably within his grasp. Her tender lips were slightly open and gave off a series of quiet breaths.<p>

Her sleeping head pinned his left arm, silky locks tickled his nose as he inhaled the fruity smell of her hair. With his free arm he rubbed the gunk out of his eyes to shake off the tiredness. It was by far the best sleep he had in years, but unfortunately had to be cut short. As much as he wanted to lie under the covers with her and build a stronger bond, he had to keep moving.

Olivine City offered no clues of Team Rocket's whereabouts. He hadn't heard of anything since Azalea Town but they were bound to show their spineless faces if he kept moving forward. If it weren't for Lyra showing up, he would have been setting foot in Cianwood by the time he woke up. Her presence was a very welcomed excursion from his mission, though.

"Hmph.." She shifted in her sleep as if she heard his thoughts, turning her back to him and snuggling closer. Silver groaned silently as her firm butt rubbed against him. To repress his wanton desires, he buried his head into her warm back. She decided to sleep in just her bra and tiny pajama bottoms stating that she slept better that way. He wasn't one to oppose her sleeping habits since he did the same, except this time he kept his pants on.  
>His hands automatically slid up and down her body. It did more harm than good, though. Her perfect body awoke each and every one of his senses.<p>

The temptation was enough to make him stay, and though he would hate himself for it, his brain knew the right thing to do was to keep moving. He kissed her shoulder blades then started up the nape of her neck. After the events of last night, he was more careful with his actions as to not cause her discomfort.

"Mmm.." She stirred in her sleep as he moved up to behind her ear.

"I've gotta go." He whispered. He didn't want to. Lord he didn't want to leave the little slice of heaven on earth that was their bed.

Her eyes shot wide open. She twisted her head around, still dreamy-eyed, and frowned. "Why?"

He didn't want to get into details, at least not yet. When the time came, if the time came, he would spill his guts out to her. For now he had to remain the outcast she had known before.

"I'll tell you when the time is right." He thought to lessen the sting of his abrupt departure by giving her a quick kiss. "We'll see each other soon, I promise."

He sat up flexing his dead arm to rid of the discomfort. Grabbing his shoes and black shirt off the floor, he felt Lyra position herself behind him. "Where'd you get these?" She traced a single finger down his spine and circled different areas of his back.  
>The fall a few days back left a nasty bruise that showed no signs of clearing up any time soon. There were also cuts from training his team and from making quick getaways. It was a good thing he still had his pants on or she would've seen more scrapes on his legs.<p>

She draped her arms over his shoulders, digging her nearly naked chest directly on his back. "Why do you have to go?" She scraped her nails across his pecs, no doubt to coax him into staying. Her soft breath in his ear fogged his mind momentarily.

"You're not gonna get it out of me." He assumed she was only toying with him to get answers of her own.

"Okay," she retracted herself and sat next to him as he tied the laces of his sneakers. "I've been around you long enough to know when to stop." She cocked her head to the side and grinned from ear to ear.

"What?"

"Nothing. If you want to leave, go ahead." She raised her arms in the air, yawning and continuing to tease him by jiggling afterwards. "I'll probably just shower and have some breakfast in bed."

Silver felt his resolve diminishing with every word that came out of her pert mouth. He was attracted to both sides that she displayed; the innocent, loving girl he first met, and the seductress that appeared literally overnight. The subtleties of her kind nature combined with the sexy minx and created a whole new girl. He couldn't leave without acknowledging how much she changed since they first met outside Elm's lab.

The only way to leave was to reveal a hint of what he was up to. "If I tell you, don't you dare tell a soul." He lowered his eyes which caused her to sit quietly and nod in response.

"I'm looking for my dad. I lost touch with him about three years ago and I want to see where he ran off to."

"Can you tell me his name? I'll help find him."

It would be just like her to lend a hand. But for the same reason he didn't use his Pokemon in the well, he didn't want her to get hurt. Team Rocket proved to be ruthless, and now that they knew he was after them, the danger would surely escalate.

He pulled his shirt over his head and stood up to look for his jacket without answering. He spotted the navy coat lying conveniently next to the door.

"Silver..." Her compassionate side spoke to him. He could feel her concerned gaze staring at the back of his head.

He reached over to pick it up, tapping the pockets to make sure nothing fell out, before exhaling and facing her again. "If you knew who he was and what he's done," he took two steps towards her and bent down, "You wouldn't want to see me anymore." He pecked her lightly on the lips and quickly left out the door before she had time to say anything back.

Hours later Silver found himself bent over a ship's railing, lost in thought. He went back and analyzed his actions and words and came to the conclusion that he was going soft. He made promises that weren't normal to him and spoke openly about his mission for the first time. And perhaps the biggest indication was that he was falling for her, hard. He had more fun with her in one day than he did in his entire life. Any regular man would've taken the time to be with her, but he wasn't just any guy. He was the son of a crime boss; a stigma that could never be forgotten. Regret started to wash over him like the waves hitting the boat.

_"We will be arriving in Cianwood Harbor shortly.." _

He straightened up and inhaled the sea breeze. The weather was nothing short of perfect. Clouds lazily drifted across the sky, sun shined extra bright in the middle of the day. Cianwood was just a momentary stop on his way to Mahogany Town. Sailors in the Olivine City Pokemon Center spoke of a trainer bragging about his rare Pokemon before he left. He hung around long enough to hear that he lived on an isolated sector north of the village. Silver wanted to check on the trainer and offer a...trade...of sorts.

But before reaching the island he had to convince himself that he was still capable of wrongdoing. He injured a Team Rocket member with no remorse, but that was just a taste. And he stole food from vendors to survive out in the wild, more than half went to his starving Pokémon. He had to be just as reckless as they were to succeed. Lyra might have opened his eyes to new emotions, but he knew deep in his heart, hate pumped the blood flowing throughout his body. And it would be hate that dictated each move needed to be the most powerful trainer in Johto. He was Giovanni's son, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>At the time of post, I am working on chapter 16 of this story. I didn't think it would be this long, but new ideas just keep popping up and I'm running with them. I am looking at 20, maybe more, chapters before it wraps up. So if you stuck around this long, I hope you'll enjoy what is coming.<strong>

**On a separate note, if you're into mermaids and pokemon, check out _Mika Osha's _story** Get Your Sea Legs. Very interesting concept and amazingly written.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Father's Guilt**

_"You.." Giovanni snarled at the red-headed woman standing in his office doorway.  
>"Oh don't give me that look. Is that anyway to treat your sister-in-law?" Ariana made her way to his desk, striding past the guards who continued to stare ahead.<br>She spun a chair and sat down calmly. "How have you been, Giovanni?"_

_"Why have you come here? I thought by making you Executive, you'd stop pestering me." He lowered his pen and raised his hands to his chin, dropping his eyes towards her.  
>"How's Silver? Have you introduced him to the family business yet?" She smiled rather haughtily while examining her red-painted fingernails.<br>"Stop messing around and tell me why you came." His voice was steadily rising as well as his temper._

_She turned around to look at the beefy guards and said, "Would you boys give us some privacy?"  
>Both looked at Giovanni and he gave them a slight nod. The door shut behind them and enclosed both of them in his spacious office.<br>"Now with them gone," Ariana stood up and lazily climbed up his mahogany desk, curling her lips in a sinister grin. "We can talk business."_

_Giovanni leaned back in his corporate chair, declining to play her game. "Not even six years have passed since her death, and you have the audacity to blackmail me."  
>"It doesn't have to be blackmail, if you hand it over willingly."<br>He folded his arms and glared into the bright red eyes sparkling under the light fixture overhead.  
>"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Me just handing over my empire, my life's work, for an oath of secrecy." <em>

_"Let's be honest, Giovanni," she leaned forward, dropping her tone and the false pretense she came in with. "Project M was a failure. That monster destroyed headquarters and flew off who knows where. And Red will surely beat you once you return to your Gym." _

"_Your legacy is crumbling." Her arms, covered by a new white uniform, folded across her chest. There wasn't a shred of humility expressed by her. She was hell-bent on taking over his organization._

_He kept his gaze on her, not willing to concede power. "Even so, Silver will carry it on. He has the potential to run it all without my help."  
>"He's still young. It will be years before he can take over." She kept getting closer until she was practically standing. "Hand it to me and I'll pass it down to Mars. She will be just as good."<br>_

_"NO!" Giovanni bolted up, making her fall back on the stack of papers she previously sat on. "If Silver won't inherit it, it will die with me!" He placed both hands on either side, trapping her and leaving her dumbfounded.  
><em>

_"Do you honestly believe he would want it?" She whispered through gritted teeth. "With your neglectful ways, I'll be surprised if he ever speaks to you when he gets older."_

_He backed away considerably. _

_She saw the opening and attacked. "Mars is ready, Giovanni. I've been grooming her ever since we lost Lily."  
><em>

_He turned away from her. The mention of his beloved wife reminded him of the terrible accident that took her away. She wasn't supposed to be there. He was the target made to suffer, but losing the love of his life was a greater punishment than death. _

_"She wouldn't want Silver to follow in your footsteps, Giovanni. Our daughter deserves the same right."  
><em>

_And just like that, his rage came back. It was a mistake, a drunken one-night stand that he continued to regret. But what she spoke of was right. Red had power that stretched his limits and foiled his plans of domination repeatedly. Somebody had to take over should he fail in his own Gym, but it would not be Ariana. It was partially her fault that his wife became more distant to both he and Silver, and he would be damned if she was made leader._

_He stared out his office window and saw Silver staring back, leisurely rocking back and forth on a swing set in their backyard. He would be turning twelve in a few months, which was beyond the age of most beginning trainers. In many ways it would have benefited him to learn how to survive out in the wild and interact with all types of Pokémon at an earlier age, but the constant travel between Johto and Kanto prevented him from journeying. It should have been the proudest day in any father's life to see their sons go out into the world, but the current state of his legacy dissolved all happiness. Add the resentment he was sure Silver had towards him and you have a hostile confrontation coming any day now._

_Silver gave a small wave which he didn't respond to. He resembled his mother in every way except his attitude. He had the same hair color, the same eyes. The cold bitterness he learned from his old man. He recalled his earlier admission and knew what the right thing to do was.  
>"When the time comes, I'll make my decision." He said while still looking out the window.<br>_

_"You're making a big mistake putting it off, Giovanni. We need to—"_

_"We don't need to do a thing. I alone will make the choice most beneficial to the future of Team Rocket."  
>He faced Ariana again and met her scorching eyes trying to melt his decision away. "I'll thank you to leave now." Raising a steady hand, he pointed to the exit and motioned for her to leave.<br>_

_She walked around the desk and opened the door. Before leaving, she shook her head in disappointment and said, "You've made a grave mistake." _

_The door slammed shut, knocking down a small family photo and shattering the glass. He checked the backyard once more and saw it deserted, the swing coming to a lazy stop. Red and orange rays decorated the twilight sky. Stars were beginning to show off their bright lights. He went over to pick up the photograph, now hanging just off the frame. Skimming over his wife's smiling face with his fingers, he removed the frame and placed it inside his coat pocket. Regardless of what happened after his battle with Red, Giovanni already made up his mind._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another flashback! There is so much history that is unknown, for the most part, that I feel adds to a character's development and affects other people as well.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokemon**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Haunting Reflection**

Cold stone eyes followed Silver's every step down the deserted hall. Statues of a Persian with a red gem on its center sat against a wall a few feet apart from each other. He paid no attention to the cat-like figures that happened to be modeled after his father's pet. His footsteps echoed with every step on the black and white patterned floor.

After two weeks going back and forth between Cianwood and Mahogany Town, he managed to avoid Lyra and got a lot of training in at the same time. His team now resembled that of a true champion, yet was far from their highest potential. New Pokémon joined his team and enemies were made along the way. He didn't mind their cynical judgments on him. Only one person's opinion mattered, and that was of the girl he grew fond of and now missed. Though, she wouldn't approve of the training methods he took to recently.

He missed her friendly smile. The way she laughed could put him at ease in an instant. And he needed a good laugh in the midst of his personal strife. At times he thought about abandoning it all and just follow her around as she competed in Johto's Gym Circuit. Last he heard she was two badges away from gaining entry to the Pokémon League. But then he remembered all of what he did up to this point; all the stealing and lies he's told along the way could not be done in vain. There had to be reason behind his vile actions or else he'd end up in the same position as his father.

Silver stopped in his tracks once he heard another pair of footsteps around the corner.  
><em>"They've got to have a switch or something that made that Gyarados rampage." <em>The mysterious man said aloud. He didn't sound like a Rocket member.

Silver kept walking with caution, stopping at a fork in the hallway and trying to guess where the main control room was.  
>"<em>You there<em>," He avoided looking immediately in case he was a top executive in disguise.  
>"Are you part of the organization behind these heinous acts?" The tall figure appeared to glide over to his side, his cape flailing behind him.<br>"No." He met the nasty glare of the red, spiky-haired man towering over him.  
>"Then you have no business lurking around these parts. There is a crisis and as Champion, it is my duty to investigate."<br>"Champion, of the Pokémon League?"

He was apprehensive of the man's identity. Why would he abandon his post to go after a lowly group of bandits? He should be battling challengers who trained for months and years, just waiting to be crowned the new Champion. Instead he was out chasing crooks who didn't pose a single threat.

"Yes, I am Lance. Now leave here before you injure yourself."

His scathing glare didn't cause the fear he thought it did. Silver had seen far worse growing up to be intimidated.  
>"Don't try so hard, <em>Lance<em>. I can take care of myself. I'm the best trainer you will ever meet." He smirked. If anything, he was trying to get under Lance's skin. The annoyed expression on his face was all the confirmation he needed.  
>"If you think so highly of yourself," Lance reached behind his cape and pulled out a battered Pokéball that looked like it had been through some tough times. "Prove it."<p>

Silver was more than happy to show up the Champion despite their location and priorities. He grabbed his own ball and called out his trusty Feraligatr.  
><em>"Gai-tor!"<em> The Big Jaw Pokémon cried out as it stretched its giant limbs into the air.  
>"Go Dragonite!" Lance tossed up the red sphere in the air and the subsequent light gave way to a phenomenal beast.<br>Despite its muddled look as to why it was suddenly called out, Silver knew he was up against the toughest opponent he ever faced.

He wasted no time in showing off his hard work. "Feraligatr use Ice Fang!" It charged at full speed with ice particles emanating from its jaws.  
>"Use Dragon Claw!" Its hand lit up as it swung upwards at the attacking opponent.<br>"Quick, use Slash!" Feraligatr changed its approach and brought down its red claws to meet Dragonite.  
>Dragonite and Feraligatr locked hands and stared each other down, each imposing their strength on one another.<p>

"You won't win with brute force. Dragonite, use Thunder Wave!" He screamed out. Sparks flew out of the top of his head, ready to strike if Silver didn't act quickly.  
>"Use Water Pulse!" Feraligatr opened its mouth and formed a big blob of water that instantly hit Dragonite in the face. It stumbled backwards, dazed after the close range attack.<p>

"Keep attacking with Slash!" Silver seized the opportunity of his weakened foe.

Each hack chipped away at the health of Dragonite who cowered with a raised hand to block the repeated blows. He looked over at Lance, who kept a stern face throughout the battle even as his partner was suffering.  
>"Let's end this. Use Water Pulse!"<br>"Hyper Beam!" He suddenly cried out.  
>The two attacks met in the middle, causing an intense explosion that sent both Pokémon flying. Feraligatr unfortunately took the most damage by crashing through a plastered wall along the hall. Dragonite was on one knee with a single eye closed, panting from exhaustion next to Lance.<p>

Silver didn't know how to react. He walked slowly to his fallen partner. He never had one of his Pokémon hurt that badly in battle, and seeing his friend unconscious, ignited a fury within him. Feraligatr was never one to lay motionless even when pushed to the floor. It always made an attempt to continue fighting, but the combination of a powerful attack and slamming through a wall put a damper on its brave spirit.

Lance walked up behind him. "Here..." he held out a small vessel containing a light pink liquid, "This will heal your Pokémon."

Silver took it without a second notion. He wanted to help his friend more than fighting with Lance. He stooped down to its scaly head and poured the medicine into its open mouth.

As he did, Lance began to berate the treatment of his Pokémon. "The way you battle with your Pokémon is far too harsh. As a trainer you need to trust and love them or else they'll come to resent you."

Silver breathed a sigh of relief as Feraligatr's eyes slowly opened and stared into his.

"You have great power, but that alone won't help you." Lance continued to stand over him, giving advice that he didn't want to hear.

Before he could tell him off, a high-pitched woman's voice screamed through the hall, "_Smokescreen, Weezing_!"

Both he and Lance were shrouded by dark smog that burned his nostrils and caused his eyes to water. He dropped to the floor and instinctively called back his Pokémon to avoid any more injury.

_"Grab him. Ariana wants him conscious this time, Proton." _

"Use Gust, Dragonite!" He heard Lance yell in the darkness.

Next thing he knew, strong winds blew away the cloud of smoke and revealed a familiar face.  
>"You again?" Silver snarled at his previous attacker as he got to his feet.<br>"Long time no see. How's your head?" Proton's smug face mocked him as he got to his feet.

The concussion he suffered at the hands of Proton was still fresh on his mind. He clenched his fists, ready and willing to get his hands around his dainty neck.  
>"Don't worry. We have direct orders to keep you awake this time around." Proton shrugged his shoulders in mocking fashion. Once he finished, about two dozen Team Rocket members showed up and blocked the halls to allow no escape.<br>"Remember what I said about being outnumbered? You don't have a chance."

Silver and Lance looked around for any opening but were forced to surrender when they came up short. Team Rocket won again by cheating.  
>"Grab their Pokeballs and take them to Ariana." Proton shouted to the grunts behind them.<p>

"I am giving you one warning. Leave this place and never show your faces, or else!" Lance shouted.

"What the fuck did I just say? Are you deaf or have those dragon fumes killed off your brain cells?" Proton taunted the Champion.

Lance closed his eyes. "I gave you fair warning. Dragonite, use Hyper Beam on the roof!"  
>Lance commanded and it did exactly that, creating a giant hole and sending debris crashing down. Every person in the hallway shielded themselves from the dust and jumped away from the pieces of roof. The distraction allowed Lance to run to his Pokémon and think of a getaway.<p>

"Get on!" He screamed to Silver as he jumped on Dragonite's back.

Silver stood rooted to the ground, trying to remember the name Proton shouted. The name sounded too familiar. He heard his father say it many times but at the moment couldn't figure out who she was or what relation she was to him.

"What are you waiting for?!"  
>The Grunts were closing in and fast.<br>"Go. I'm staying."  
>Lance didn't need a second request. He flew upwards through the gaping hole and left him surrounded by criminals. Some Champion.<p>

"Good boy. She's been waiting to get her hands on you ever since I told her about you." Proton strolled over, roughly yanking his arm while dragging him down the demolished hallway. "Of course, she nearly killed me after I mentioned what I did."

* * *

><p>Proton shoved Silver into an office. Fire crackled from a stone fireplace located near the door and was surrounded by expensive-looking furniture. Directly in front of them was a wooden desk with a burgundy leather chair facing the wall.<p>

"It's been such a long time." A woman's voice came from behind the chair. "Could it be fate that we meet again?" The chair swiveled and revealed an almost identical copy of his mother.

He couldn't say a thing. It was like he was staring at a ghost come to life.

"You don't remember your own aunt, Silver? I'm a little hurt by that." Ariana got up from the chair and walked over to him. "But I guess you're father lied to you again. He called it protection, but I saw it more as holding you back from the real world. Tell me, what did he say happened to your mom?"

He felt a pang of sadness hit his core. It had been a long time since he thought about her. He was so intent on finding his father that his memory of her was somewhat hazy. And as he stared into the eyes of the woman who resembled her so, he felt guilty of all he did wrong.

"He..he never spoke of her much."  
>"I expected as much. He's selfish, arrogant. But you're not, are you?"<br>"I'm nothing like him. I won't run away like he did."  
>"Of course you won't." She folded her arms, giving him a wide grin. "We both want the same thing and that is to find him. We can help each other, Silver."<p>

For unknown reasons, he was hit by sudden hatred for the woman leaning on the edge of the desk. Like he told Lyra, he didn't need any help.  
>"Why should I help you? Your buffoon nearly killed me, and you expect me to help?"<p>

She looked over at Proton who lowered his head in shame. "Proton, kindly apologize to my dear nephew."  
>Proton turned redder than a Charizard's flame in embarrassment.<br>"Sorry..." he mumbled.  
>"Good. Now, go check why there's a delay in the broadcast." She smiled rather politely. He left with no words said and closed the door quietly.<p>

Silver took the opportunity to take a seat near the fireplace and rest his tired feet. The battle with Lance took its toll after traveling all day to get to Mahogany. Proton might have been afraid of her, but he didn't see Ariana as a threat. As she took a seat right across him, he felt a strange connection with her. She had power and command over an entire army. Something his father lost.

"I'm not going to waste your time, Silver. I have a single request, and if you don't want to help, that's fine."  
>He leaned back on the squeaky leather chair and raised his hand to his chin.<br>"We have a broadcast set up to lure him out. If you come out to Goldenrod with me, you can talk to him."  
>"Why do you want him?"<p>

She straightened up and copied his posture, curling her fingers against each other. "At first it was for control of Team Rocket, but I already took care of that. My daughter was supposed to inherit everything, but she ran off with a blue-haired sociopath to Sinnoh." Her expression dropped considerably at the disappointment of her kin.

It came as a shock to Silver finding out he had a cousin who picked up and left as well. Guess the kids in the family had a history of spiting their parents.

Ariana continued her story and seemed to forget her previous declaration. "There's a bounty on his head; $750,000 that could set anyone up for life." Her lips curled up in a sly smile.

Silver lost all respect for her right then and there. It was one thing to find his dad for a battle, but a completely different thing to turn him over to the police to rot in prison. With all the crimes and money laundering, there was no way he could get less than 25 years.  
>"If you honestly think I'll turn in my own father for money, you're even stupider than I thought."<br>She merely chuckled at the insult hurled at her. "If you knew what he did to your mother, my sister, you'd want his ass to rot in jail, too."

She kept repeating things Silver already figured out on his own. His father had many enemies that would benefit from his disposal, yet they never bothered to think about his loved ones. He and his mother were in constant danger without knowing and it eventually led to the demise of their once loving family. Ariana may have the same looks but beyond that there was a huge discrepancy between the two. It appeared that Ariana and his father were the same money-grubbing, power-hungry idiots that didn't care for the laws.

His mother was the opposite of both of them. She didn't meddle in their business and instead chose to raise Silver with kindness and affection only a mother could have. He had little knowledge of the incident that took her away, but they were just guesses he came up with when he was still young.

Before he could ask her to go into detail and give credibility to his assumptions, the door flung open and Proton barged in out of breath. "Ariana.._huff..huff_..there's an intruder running around."  
>"Why are you telling me? Go take care of it."<br>"She took out half the Grunts with a single Pokémon. Mine are being held at the Radio Tower."  
>"She? Let's see who this little girly is." She took out a small remote and pointed it at the television mounted over the fireplace.<p>

Eight separate frames came on in black and white. In the very first one, three Grunts were seen scurrying away towards the exit. Silver followed the frames and noticed a large figure dash across three panes and a girl came running right behind.

"Lyra..." He said quietly.  
>"You know her? Well, that makes things interesting." Ariana stood up and walked to desk. Pulling out the drawer, she grabbed three red spheres and shoved them into her pocket.<br>"I'll just have to take care of her myself, then. You idiots can't do anything right." She snapped at Proton.

"You are not going to lay a hand on her." Silver jumped up from his chair, toppling it over as his temper reached dangerous heights. He didn't know what came over him, but seeing as Lyra was now a part of his life, he had to protect her.  
>Ariana let out a shrill cackle that made him and Proton wince. "Foolish. Like father like son, I guess."<br>Silver reached for a Pokéball, but she was quicker to the draw. "Gloom, use Sleep Powder!" She cried out as her Pokémon emerged out the white ray of light.  
>"<em>Glooom<em>!" It shook the giant flower on its head and emitted a blue powder flying through the air.

Silver did his best to cover his mouth, but it was too much dust to keep out.  
>"Golbat, blow away the powder!" He threw the ball blindly in the air.<br>The blue and purple bat fiercely shook its wings and got rid of the sleeping substance. He dropped his hand and scanned the room for signs of Ariana and Proton.

"Motherf—" He cursed after noticing he was left alone in the warm office still burning firewood.

Silver stepped out of the office and again saw no signs of life as he looked both ways of the corridor. Golbat came flying close behind.  
>"I want you to use Supersonic and listen for Lyra or any people close by."<br>Golbat nodded and began listening by releasing circular waves in both directions. Minutes went by before the bat picked up a sound.  
>"Is it her?"<br>It nodded again and led the way down the left hallway. Silver ran with all his might. He wouldn't allow anybody to hurt somebody he started caring for. There were still many things he wanted to do with her. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her to a bunch of goons. But if what Proton said was true, she handled herself really well against them. Either way, he wasn't going to stop until he knew she was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's finally happened, I hit the wall in my writing. As it stands, I'm stuck halfway through chapter 17 and things aren't going very well. I have enough chapters done and ready to be posted, but after that I'm not sure. I'm just going to take my time and not rush things. Until then, enjoy this chapter and drop a review**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokemon or the characters involved**


	13. Chapter 13

**Deep Wounds**

Silver ran past the Persian statues, their red eyes now shut off and black. He ran two steps at a time up a flight of stairs still following his Golbat. It had picked up a commotion somewhere above and all signs pointed to a battle between his previously unknown aunt and the girl who recently entered his life. His sides started to ache but he pushed on knowing he wasn't far from reaching the battle.

_"Arbok, use Poison Sting!"_  
><em>"Dodge it, Typhlosion! Use Flame Wheel!"<em>

He reached the top of the stairs, huffing and puffing from exhaustion. Small explosions shook the walls and floor as the power of the attacks collided. He turned left and jogged lightly, stopping where Golbat hovered in the empty hallway. The entire place felt like an abandoned hospital with the white walls, checkered floor, and plants that sat in rows a few feet apart.

_"Nobody messes with Team Rocket! Use Wrap, Arbok!" _  
><em>"Lava Plume!" <em>  
><em>"Are you fucking stupid? You'll set the entire building on fire!"<em>  
><em>"That's the idea!"<em>

Silver felt an increasing heat source coming directly in front of him. Lyra was reckless enough to try such a dangerous attack in a small amount of space. His battle style was starting to rub off on her. He dashed towards the bright light at the end of the hall, a probable result of the powerful attack she called out. Smoke fumes were turning the corner coming towards him.

"Blow away the smoke, Golbat!" He yelled through his sleeve as he tried to block the thick smog. Flapping its wings furiously, the blue bat cleared the way but the intense fire was just beginning to come into view.

_"Arbok, return! You little bitch. This isn't the last time we meet and when we do, you'll pay for this. Let's see if you can get out alive after your little stunt."_

Silver felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't imagine a worse fear than not reaching her in time. That sudden awareness doubled his speed and got him near a wall of flames blocking his view of the horrendous mess caused by their battle. Parts of the walls were broken, much like what happened in his battle with Lance. Furniture and plants caught on fire and provided another obstacle. The smoke was becoming thicker by the second.

He covered his mouth and tried to find Lyra in the raging inferno through watering eyes. Golbat couldn't blow away the flames, it would only spread the fire. Feraligatr was still recovering from the battle with Dragonite so any chance of dousing the flames was out of the question.

"Lyra!" He screamed into the fire, hoping for a response. Panic started to set in when no answer came. He had to act fast or he would lose her forever.

"Sneasel!" He called out his new Pokemon.

The Sharp-Claw Pokémon turned away from him in resentment. He was far too busy with saving Lyra to put up with its shitty attitude.  
>"Now's not the fucking time for this! Use Blizzard on the fire, or so help me God, I'll throw you in there!"<p>

"Snea-sel!" It narrowed its beady red eyes and opened its mouth. A flurry of white snow shot out and the temperature immediately decreased. The powdery snow fell over the flames and slowly extinguished the hallway.

A dark blue figure was curled on the floor, hugging what looked like a small girl in its paws.  
>"Lyra!" As Silver ran to her, Typhlosion uncurled and looked around for any signs of danger. It growled at him as if he were another bad guy.<br>"It's okay. He's a friend." He heard her say quietly. Her Pokémon understood and let him kneel down in front of them.

She appeared weak and in pain when he got a good look at her. Her shirt and hat were burned black in various places and bright red marks covered her right forearm. She held on to her right ankle, wincing every time her hand rubbed the heel. For the most part she seemed okay.

"We have to get out of here. I don't think this place is going to stand much longer."  
>He called back his Sneasel and Golbat before turning his attention back to Lyra and Typhlosion. The badger-like Pokémon had deep scratches like its trainer and setting bruises on its cream-colored underside.<p>

"Return, Typhlosion." The red light retracted back to the ball and left them listening to the blaring fire alarm.

"I can't move my leg, Silver."  
>"What happened?" He asked while bending down to pick her up.<br>"I rolled my ankle trying to dodge pieces of falling debris-_Ow, careful_!" She bellowed in pain as he put her arm around his neck and lifted her up.

With all her weight shifted to one side, she became heavier to drag around.  
>"We're not going to get far this way."<br>"What do you suggest we do?" Her trembling voice didn't do much to mask her discomfort.  
>"I'll carry you on my back. That would be easier for both of us." He walked her slowly to the nearest wall that now had heavy fire damage.<p>

She placed a hand to balance herself as Silver lowered himself in front of her.  
>"Ready? Just..easy, easy.." He did his best to not stress her injury any more than it already was. Once she hooked both arms and legs around his body, he gently rose to his feet, planting both legs to find stability.<p>

They didn't say much else while running through abandoned halls and climbing another flight of arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, head resting on shoulder and bouncing with every step he took. His hands had a firm grip on her warm thighs that were exposed from her short outfit.

She was a feather on his back. Though, it could have been pure adrenaline coursing through his body that made him stronger.

_'Keep running. Whatever it takes, keep her safe'  
><em> Silver maneuvered through lit furniture and another round of smoke filling the corridor. Typhlosion must have been really strong to cause all this damage.

"Silver, look out!" Lyra screamed directly into his ear as a large chunk of the ceiling came crashing to the floor, blocking the only path that led to the exit. Flickers of fire jumped at both of them and stung his cheeks.

"Fuck. That's the only way out." He looked around and couldn't find another path. They either led deeper into the building or a dead end. He had to move fast or else they would be burned alive.

"Starmie, use Water Gun!" A ball flew past his head and out came a purple star-like creature shooting a spray of water. The fallen piece of lumber was quickly extinguished and on they trotted up the exit stairs.

The wailing sirens of fire trucks greeted them as they made it outside. The sun was beginning to set behind the giant mountain to the east of Mahogany Town. A group of spectators stood a few yards away from the building and gasped when they saw him carrying Lyra.

They made a circle around semi-circle around them.  
>"Are you kids alright? Is there anybody else in there?" An older woman asked as he passed through the crowd.<br>"Hospital. Where is it?" He asked every one of them.  
>"It's just a few blocks south of here. You can't miss it." A middle-aged man pointed in the direction of houses and small buildings facing an open field.<p>

Silver broke into a light jog much to the surprise of Lyra, following the road the man had said.  
>"You could've said thank you." She said to him as they passed scattered houses and open land, while the street lamps barely came on.<br>"I can't waste my time with such nonsense."  
>His chest burned from the exercise he was getting. Sweat began dripping down the side of his face. His legs felt like they would give out any second, but he kept running. Both his and Lyra's Pokémon were injured from the tiring ordeal and he didn't want to keep them from getting healed.<p>

"I see it! It's just up ahead!" Her dainty hand pointed to a building with numerous windows lit from the inside.

Nurse Joy met them at the entrance once she was notified of a couple of young trainers heading her way. Silver wasted no time getting Lyra inside and taking out his Pokémon so they could be healed. There was no telling what condition Feraligatr was in since being knocked out and he was glad Nurse Joy rushed him to the emergency room. Lyra, meanwhile, was treated by Chansey, the assistant Pokémon that helped the Nurse.

"Chan-Sey!" The small, egg shaped Pokémon cheered once it applied the final touches of wrapping Lyra's leg in a white bandage. He was surprised a Pokémon had the knowledge of taking care of humans.  
>"Thank you so much. That feels so much better."<p>

Silver rested on the single chair next to the bed, eyes closed and head relaxing uncomfortably on his palm. Exhausted wouldn't even begin to describe his current state. He would groan with pain every time he moved his limbs and had trouble opening his eyes. Nurse Joy offered him a room to sleep in but he refused in order to stay with Lyra. He figured since she stayed with him all those weeks ago, it was only right to do the same.

"Silver?" She whispered his name.  
>He merely grunted.<br>"Can you get me a snack from the cafeteria?"  
>He opened a single eye and saw her childish grin between the slits of his fingers. Even after nearly losing her life, she kept the innocence that made her who she was. His body found new life and he stood up to head for the door.<br>"An Ice Cream Sandwich, please!" She yelled as he closed the door behind him.

He walked down to the front desk first before going to the dining area. Both of their Pokémon were getting treatment after their hectic battles. He worried about Feraligatr the most since it put up a tremendous fight, against the Champion's Dragonite no less, only to lose by a cheap move. Had he not used Hyper Beam, Feraligatr would have beaten it to a pulp.

Lance's words after the battle were etched in his mind. _"You need to trust and love them. Or else they'll come to resent you."_  
>He had no right to criticize the way his Pokémon were treated. Pokémon were meant for power and he wanted only to bring out that hidden strength. That is why he pushed himself and his Pokémon to the brink of exhaustion each time they trained.<p>

"Silver, is it?"  
>He stopped walking when Nurse Joy called his name.<br>"Your Feraligatr is doing fine. We were able to heal most of its wounds but it will have to be refrained from battling for a full recovery."  
>"Okay. Can I see it?"<br>"Sure. It's down this hall and the second door to the left." She went back to her normal duties when more trainers entered the Center.

He didn't want to keep Lyra waiting but his Pokemon's safety was more important at the moment.

Silver entered the room and saw his friend face down on a large gurney, wrapped with beige bandages around its midsection.  
>"<em>Gai-tor<em>," Its cry was weak as Silver stopped next to it. The time he saw his first Pokémon with eyes rolled back and not moving was quite possibly the worst sight he had ever seen. He could feel stinging tears making their way up, but he held them back.  
>"We would have won, you know that. I've never seen you more ferocious than when you had that Dragonite at your mercy." The tears ceased and were replaced by an enormous amount of pride. He knelt down next to its head and they shared a quiet laugh together.<p>

"When we get out of here, I need you to show the others that same attitude. Only then can we reach our true potential and show that bastard our power."  
>Feraligatr snared its sharp rows of teeth and nodded. "Get some rest. You deserve it." He petted the scaly beast and left to get Lyra's food.<p>

* * *

><p>"What kept you?"<p>

"I went to check on my Pokemon." He handed her the frozen treat and took his position on the seat like ate their ice cream while watching a nature show involving a man chasing Pokémon out in the wild. The clock over the television stand ticked slowly by, displaying ten past nine o'clock. It was still early in the night but he was past tired to do much else. He could feel his eyelids gaining more weight with every blink.

"Silver...can I ask you something?"  
>He gave a slight nod of his head, still staring at the television.<br>"That lady in the hideout, she looked so much like you. Is she related to you?"

His body went rigid. Sleep appeared to vanish when she asked that question; twice it happened and twice she was the cause.

When he didn't respond, she kept asking personal questions.  
>"She kept saying the name 'Giovanni', and I remember hearing awful stories about him on the news. Then she said something I didn't want to believe."<p>

He knew she was getting closer to the truth. His resentment for Ariana grew more and more with every detail Lyra gave. It was his choice to tell her and not some woman he never knew.

"Silver, she said he was your dad..."

The air in the room had been sucked out. He clenched his jaw, cursing inwardly at every random thought that popped into his head.

"Is what she said true?"  
>Her words kept feeding his rage until he couldn't stand it.<br>"I don't want to get into it, Lyra."  
>"Why not? I risked my life trying to save those innocent Pokémon they were experimenting on. How could you not tell me Giovanni was your dad?"<p>

He couldn't hold it anymore. The buildup of hate was too much to bear, and even she couldn't escape his cross hairs.  
>"What do you want me to say, Lyra?!" He stood at the foot of her bed, eyes ablaze. "That my dad is the leader of the most hated organization in Kanto? That he killed an innocent Marowak because it wouldn't get out of his way and left her baby alone, like me?"<p>

It was all starting to spill out and he couldn't stop it. Lyra kept her eyes on him as he spewed words of evil crimes his father committed.

"Maybe you'd like to know that he kept me from starting my journey like every other ten-year-old and walked out without giving me any sort of explanation." Silver felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks. Saying all the things his father did opened up a wound long thought to be scarred over and forgotten. His legs buckled as he turned away from her, slumping down on the edge of the bed.

He could hear her small whimpers accompanying his. With the back of his hand, he wiped away the falling tears. He never felt so helpless, so alone, than he did at that moment. A part of him wanted to give up and be done with everything.

Lyra scooted behind him, burying her head into his back and continuing to cry with him.

"He..he's the reason my mom died..."

Years of bottled emotions were spilling out. If anyone were to walk by, they'd hear two teenagers bawling their eyes out. Silver said he would eventually open up to her. He just didn't know it would leave him feeling so vulnerable.


	14. Chapter 14

**The End of a Nightmare; The Start of Something New**

_It was unusually sunny that day given the weary circumstances. The wind fluttered in and out the entire day. Only a handful of people showed up, dressed in all black and carrying the same lifeless stare Silver did. They patted their lament as they stood over a white casket with a bouquet of colorful flowers on top, ready to be dropped into the open hole. It didn't feel right hearing the reverend speak kind words of a woman he didn't personally know. He'd much rather have his dad talking to ease the distraught pain searing his heart._

_Through the entire thing, his thoughts were on the person ascending to the heavens inside the wake. The last memory was watching her leave the house for a quick errand and then driving off. She never made it home._

_His father was by his side when they heard the news. He sat in his usual living chair drinking an auburn liquid in a small glass cup. Silver sat on the carpet in front of the television playing with his stuffed Charizard toy when the program they were watching suddenly switched to a news broadcast. _

_"__**A small explosion has rocked Downtown near the Viridian Gym. Witnesses report seeing a black SUV suddenly going up in flames. We have no reports of the cause or of any survivors. We will continue to update you as more information is gathered.**__"_

_The camera panned over to a fireball emitting thick clouds of smoke into the air before changing back to the show._

_He remembered thinking it was cool to see that car covered in fire and then he looked over at his father. The hand holding his drink was shaking uncontrollably, he grit his teeth with eyes closed. Without saying anything, he went back to his office and slammed the door shut. Silver continued to play, unaware of what happened that day. _

_Now, as he watched the casket being lowered into the ground, he understood his father's reaction. The tears where automatic that entire day, but for some reason they stopped. He needed to be strong now that he was by himself. His father placed a firm hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that made him feel like things were going to be alright. It wasn't much, but it was enough at the time. After all, he lost a wife, and Silver lost the only girl that loved him._

* * *

><p>"Silver? Silver, wake up." Her sweet voice penetrated the bleak views of his dreams.<br>Lazily, he opened his eyes and caught her staring up at him from his chest.  
>"You were tossing and turning all night. Did you have a bad dream?" Her warm hands carresed his chest through his black shirt, causing him to shudder in response.<br>"Kind of." He rubbed his eyes, still sore from the night before.  
>"Do you want to talk about it?"<p>

He shook his head. He was still mentally exhausted after venting his frustrations and another dose wasn't in him.  
>"Okay." She placed her head back on his chest and closed her eyes again. Her presence made his heart beat rapidly, giving her an earful of the soothing sound.<p>

Silver stared at the gray skies through the misty window, blindly running his hands through her silky, brown mane. It's been a while since he last saw the rain; all the way back in Azalea Town, to be exact. His first nice deed was carrying an unconscious Lyra and her Pokemon through that humid rain. Now here she was lying next to him for warmth, sleeping and breathing softly.

The times have surely changed. They grew closer with each heart stopping incident; made each other stronger with each battle. So many times he tried to deny it, but who was he fooling? Since she first stumbled upon him in New Bark Town, her pleasant manner has followed him around and slowly changed his attitude.

"You know," her soft tone startled him and brought him out of his daze after thinking she was back asleep. "I don't know my dad well, either."  
>She sighed while still keeping her head down. "He works in the Oreburgh Mines in Sinnoh and I only get to see him four months out of the year. Since I'm out on my journey, I'll be seeing him less and less."<p>

She raised her head and locked her doe eyes with his. "I guess that makes us kindred spirits in a way."  
>He couldn't help but smile at her. She tried so hard to relate her life to his, knowing they couldn't be farther apart. She had two parents to care for her, even if one was in another region. Silver raised himself and learned everything on the fly.<p>

Still, he admired the effort she continuously put in. "I guess we are."

She slid up closer to his face and kissed him. He placed both hands on her upper back as she did, resisting the urge to just lift her shirt and play with her amazing body. As a student of life, he was still learning the ropes of being in a relationship. It wasn't just about getting his way or fulfilling his lustful desires, no matter how seductively she rolled her skillful tongue inside his mouth. The real challenge would be opening up, more so than the night before, but he was making strides in the short time they were together.

The dreary skies cleared around noon that day. Silver went and gathered his Pokemon before coming back and telling Lyra he needed some time alone to figure out his next move.

"You're still going after them?" She sat up and ate a piece of French toast with a side of Pecha Berries brought to her by Chansey.  
>"They're getting desperate after another failed mission." He grabbed a berry from her plate and bit the bottom of the soft fruit. "Now's the time to end them once and for all."<p>

She chewed the last bits of her breakfast and moved the plate over to the nightstand before chiming in. "I want to help."  
>"No. That's not happening." He got up to stretch his tired limbs and to avoid her disheartened look. Warm hands grabbed his wrist and stopped him from going any further.<br>"We can do it together, Silver. You've helped me so much now it's my turn. Trust me."

He ran his free hand through his hair. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me." The fire that almost took her away was the main reason he didn't want her to be involved. He remembered the sick feeling in his stomach when he saw the fire surrounding her. He would never forgive himself if she were to get severely hurt on his account.

"That's not going to happen again." She tugged his arm and forced him to sit back on the bed. "Know why?"  
>"Why?" He looked over his shoulder and met her cordial grin.<br>Shifting her legs, she let go of his arm and instead placed them around his waist. "Because you won't let it happen."  
>Silver felt like she read his mind. He would risk life and limb to keep her safe. Hell, he'd already done it countless times and each time they came out of it with minor scratches. Still, the dangers of chasing Team Rocket kept escalating, there was bound to be more injuries now that they were reeling from another blow.<p>

Lyra raised herself from her spot and breathed warm air in the space behind his ear. For one reason or another, that spot always got to him. As hard as he tried, he wasn't the same man who used to block out all emotions. She worked every one of his senses and made it hard for him to say no.

"Fine.." He exhaled a deep breath and turned to grab her hands. "I want you to get better first."  
>She nodded obediently. "What are you going to do?"<br>"In the meantime, I'm going to train." He got up from the bed and grabbed his coat. "I have to get stronger."  
>"You're plenty strong already. I don't know why you're pushing yourself so much."<p>

_I have to be stronger than you_, he thought to himself.

It was the sad truth he discovered while hearing about her Gym Battles and the people she helped along the way. She was strategic in her battles and didn't care about losing or winning just as long as they tried their hardest. Watching her power through the Team Rocket hideout like they were mere pushovers, proved just how strong she had become and had no problem using brute force when it mattered. She found a great balance in her technique and was well on her way to becoming Champion. Silver still needed a lot of work to get on her level.

"Not as strong as I want to be. I'll be back later."

* * *

><p>"Magnemite, use Thunderbolt!" He ordered the silver, floating ball.<br>"_Mag-nemite_!" Yellow sparks began flying out of the ends of its magnets but quickly faltered.  
>"Don't stop now. Keep going!"<br>It tried again, and again failed to do the move. Silver could see his Pokemon becoming discouraged with each failed attempt. He had to keep calm or else their training would turn sour in a heartbeat. "Take a break. We'll try again later."

The little magnet floated to where Feraligatr sat, acting as a spectator due to its injuries. Silver turned his attention to Haunter who kept circling Sneasel in a feeble attempt to get the indigo-colored creature to join in.  
>"It'll come around. Haunter, let's work on your Shadow Ball. I want you to be able to shoot one with each hand." The purplish ghost disappeared from Sneasel and reformed at his side with floating hands at the ready.<p>

"Aim at those boulders." He pointed to a cluster of jagged rocks about ten yards away. Haunter shot the dark balls with tremendous speed, hitting the rocks until they were nothing but pebbles, but still used both hands.

"Stop!" He yelled out. Haunter stopped mid-attack and looked completely drained. "You guys can't do a simple command!" His temper was getting the best of him. "We'll never be able to beat Lance or Team Rocket if you can't get these attacks down!"  
>He paced back and forth in the open land just south of the Pokemon Center. The sun disappeared once more behind the clouds that rolled in. Rain and lightning wouldn't cut his training short but patience might. Feraligatr and Golbat were the only ones that showed improvement. The rest were lagging behind, especially Sneasel.<p>

The Sharp-Claw Pokemon snickered at him while lying on its side by the others.  
>"You think this is funny?" He stomped over to Sneasel. "You are the weakest out of all of them."<br>That seemed to get to it. Sneasel bolted into a fighting stance with its claw-like fingers held up. "_Snea_.." it hissed its name.  
>Silver continued to pile on. He felt like that was the only way it would listen. "Go ahead. Hit me. Show me how strong you are." He backed away with arms outstretched and body exposed.<p>

Sneasel stood frozen on the rock, confused.

"I know you want to, after I took you away from that pathetic show-off." His other Pokemon looked on like nothing was happening. To them it was just another part of their training.

Sneasel jumped off the rock and slowly crept closer.

"That's it. Hit me!" The yell stopped it momentarily. All of a sudden, Sneasel narrowed its eyes and became a blur. It moved side to side with amazing speed, Silver had a hard time keeping his eye on it. For a fraction of a second, he saw the red feather on its ear before it charged into his stomach. A sharp pain shot throughout his body. The powerful headbutt sent him staggering back, clutching his gut and holding back the urge to vomit.

"_Fuuuck..*cough*...shit_." he swore while bent over on his knees. A small shadow stood over him. He looked up and saw Sneasel huffing after the attack. It appeared to have used all its energy in that single blow. Silver couldn't hold back the beaming grin as he slowly got up to his feet. This was his special training that made his Pokemon stronger. Only by taking their resentment towards him, he was he able to channel it into power at the expense of his body.

"That was pretty good. I'll admit you're strong," he rubbed his stomach to lessen the pain. "But I can make you stronger, if you let me."  
>Sneasel retracted its long claws and nodded. "Good. We'll build on your speed. That's your biggest advantage."<p>

He walked over to the others for a quick rest. They all needed a breather after the long training session and the light rain starting up again. He looked up to the darkening sky and closed his eyes to let the rain soak away his sweat. They were finally making some progress, though not enough to beat Lyra. Team Rocket, sure. They posed no threat, but she was better than all of them combined.

Brushing the wet strands of hair from his eyes, he placed both hands behind him for support. For a few seconds, all he heard was the faint splashing of water hitting the leaves of trees surrounding them. Everybody remained quiet for the most part. The silence helped his mood return back to normal. Feraligatr kept snarling impatiently. Gone were the days of it trying to drink each drop that fell from the sky. That little Totodile had grown to be a merciless fighter and a powerful companion. He made the right choice in picking it up instead of the grass-type Chikorita. Nothing is scary about a walking flower.

The silence didn't last long. Sneasel's ears perked up along with his other Pokemon becoming aware of something else out there.

_"Man, you are one tough guy to take that hit."_ A deep voice came from behind a tall bush just ahead of him. Silver stood up and looked around for the man watching him.

Brush rustled as an overbearing man with short blue hair stepped out of the trees. He wore a white suit with a single red R on the shirt. "You've gotten a lot stronger considering how late you started as a trainer."

"Who are you?" Silver balled his hands into fist upon noticing his insignia.

The man kept walking casually forward. "I am Archer, the new leader of Team Rocket. I was your father's second-in-command in Kanto before he disappeared."

"I saw it as my responsibility to revive Team Rocket and earn a little money on the side to support our cause." He ran a hand through his damp hair, stopping a few feet in front of him.  
>"So you're on my aunt's side in all this?" He groaned inwardly in addressing Ariana as his aunt. There were no memories of them spending any time together or any sort of conversation before yesterday. As far as he was concerned, she had no part in his life.<p>

"Not at all, my dear boy." Archer chuckled. "Ariana has her reasons for finding your father and I have my own."  
>"And they are?"<br>"In due time, Silver. Everything will become clear once we finish the broadcast."  
>Silver was getting sick of his coy responses. He wanted a straight answer, not the secrecy hidden beneath. Something bothered him, though. How did Archer find him this far out in the woods?<p>

"How did you know I was here?"

"We've been trailing you." He said bluntly. "Ever since Proton met with you in the well, we knew you'd be of use to us or trouble." Again, he raked his hands through his wet hair. The rain came crashing down harder now. "It seems to be the latter. You and that little girl around you keep sticking your noses in adult matters. Such a good girl to be hanging with a criminal. Does she know about the things you've done?" He sneered.

Silver's fist started shaking, drops falling of the tips of his nose. "If you ever touch her-"  
>"No need to be protective. She's not in any of our plans. But if she gets in the way, I can't say Ariana won't back off."<br>"Then tell me why you're here. I'm getting sick of your mindless chatter." He said through gritted teeth.

Archer gave a small grin. "I want you to help us. Giovanni will surely come out if he hears his son's voice."

"I will never help filth like you." Like he told Ariana, he would not be involved with scum. They were the reason Lyra was in the hospital and why his father spent days away from home. He wanted to find him, just not with the help of Team Rocket.

Archer lowered his gaze to the muddy puddles forming on the ground. "You won't be hearing from us then. I'll let you get back to your training." He started backing away, eyes now fixed sternly on Silver who returned the menacing look.

"Oh and one more thing," his white teeth appeared behind a shit-eating grin. "We all have secrets. You, me, your father. Even that pretty little girl has done things she hasn't told you." Archer turned and disappeared behind the trees where he first showed himself, laughing maniacally like he just heard the world's funniest joke.

Thunder clapped somewhere not far from where he was and drowned out his shrill laugh. Silver plucked his dripping coat from the fallen log where his Pokemon sat. He called back all his Pokemon and began the journey back to the Center.

His mind was still fuming with never-ending hate for the crime group responsible for every bad thing that happened to him. They all deserved to rot in hell, and he was just the man to bring it to them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Meeting of Minds**

"You already have a plan in place?" Silver asked once he settled into the same chair before he left and dried his wet hair with a towel.

Lyra grabbed hold of the ends of her hair, took the bands out of her mouth, and tied each of them in her signature pigtails. "For the most part. I need to head back home and see my parents first."

He placed the towel behind his head and turned to her. "What am I supposed to do then?"  
>"I need you to scope out the area. You know, see how many Grunts are out in the open, what kinds of orders they are following."<p>

"They know I'm after them. They'll spot me instantly." He wasn't trying to demean her plan but so far he didn't understand where she was going with it.  
>"Alleys and tall buildings can provide the best coverage. We just need to see where they are and where they're not." Her smile did little to reassure him of the doubts he had.<p>

"Oww.." She winced and hissed in pain as she attempted to put on her shoes.  
>"You shouldn't be moving so quick. And by the way, how are you going move around with that bum ankle?"<br>"It's going to be alright. My mom has a special remedy for this type of thing. I've cut and scraped myself worse than this." She limped to her belongings that were placed next to television on the dresser.

Silver had no idea what this remedy was but if it healed her quickly like she was saying, there was good reason to trust her. After all she wouldn't lie, would she?

_'Get those thoughts out of your head. She kept you from going to jail'_ He battled the doubt away by closing his eyes and reclining on the chair. Archer's words didn't hold any sense of truth, and even if they did, a little secrecy never hurt anybody. Whatever Lyra hid was her own personal business. If she chose to tell him or not, it wouldn't affect him either way.

His internal conversation was interrupted by the girl in question climbing onto his lap and placing both hands on his chest. She moved them up around his neck, forcing him to look up. They shared a longing gaze for one another, making her smile the emphatic smile she was known for.

Silver placed his hands firmly on her waist and kept her rooted to the spot. She giggled in response and leaned down to kiss him. This was one of those rare times where their history was forgotten and all they cared about was their lust for each other. Their tongues wrestled for supremacy as they lost themselves in their embrace. She had total control over him and he didn't mind one bit.

Lyra pulled away but not before gently biting his bottom lip. "I want you to promise me one thing, Silver." She said sternly, which surprised him. Just a second ago they were fooling around, and then she goes and gets serious. She was so casual in conversation that seeing her show a little backbone made him jerk up in attention.

"What?" He relaxed his grip on her waist. Had she not stopped, he would've picked her up and thrown her on the bed to finish what they started.

"Don't do anything stupid. I don't want to see you being carried away ever again." She changed her tone once more and appeared to be on the verge of tears.

He furrowed his brow remembering her crying when police officers dragged him to the ambulance. On that day he swore vengeance against Team Rocket. The question wasn't if he could retain the violence from exploding out of him. The question was would he be able to stop it should he be pushed over the edge. He was on his last nerve after all they've done to both he and Lyra. She was asking him to basically neutralize anger that had been building for years and he wasn't sure he could do it.

But as he stared into her hazel eyes brimming with tears, he had to at least try.

"Okay. I'll be waiting for _you_ to do something stupid instead." He joked. She playfully slapped his chest and puffed her bottom lip out in mock hurt.

Both exited the room once they grabbed their things and went to pick up their Pokemon. Feraligatr's injuries were healing faster than expected, but Nurse Joy still advised him to keep it out of battles. All of the others were healthy and ready to stand by his side, even Sneasel, who still kept its distance from them but surprisingly not from Lyra.

"Here you go. This is for stopping the fire." She handed Sneasel a treat from her bag. "Where'd you find this one? They're rare in these parts."  
>"Chance encounter, I guess?" He couldn't tell her that it was stolen from a trainer in Cianwood. Having already shared tidbits of his life with her, he felt that was enough for the time being.<p>

"Well, I really have to be going. My mom is expecting me to arrive before the end of the day and the only train heading to New Bark leaves in twenty minutes."

Silver called back all his Pokemon and escorted her down the road to the train station. Silence crept its way between them as they walked past a charred building, not surprisingly, destroyed after the fire. The roof had caved in and most of the walls collapsed under the pressure. The stench of smoke lingered long after they climbed a ledge and turned the corner. To think they were mere seconds from being crushed under all that rubble had they not escaped.

"I heard there was an explosion beneath the house caused by a group of Electrode."  
>"Figures. A fire couldn't cause all that damage. Come to think of it, how'd you know Team Rocket was in that building?"<br>"I met this guy, Lance, at Lake of Rage. He said he was a trainer investigating the red Gyarados."

Silver stopped dead in his tracks. Lyra kept walking but stopped as well when she saw his resentful expression.  
>"What did he say to you?" He tried to remain calm and not lash out at her because of him.<br>"Nothing. He just asked for my help and told me where to meet him."

_'That bastard. He's the one that put her in danger. If I ever get my hands on him –'_

"Silver, come on. I can't miss this train." She pulled on his hand, snapping him out of the evil thoughts swirling inside his head.

His legs moved on their own as she led him towards the gray building already sending people in and out of the station. It wasn't as busy as the station in Goldenrod. Only a few people were in the building, either getting on the few trains in the station or saying goodbye to their family and friends.

Silver didn't have any idea of what to do next. Lyra went and got her ticket and bought a snack for the ride before coming back to where he sat. He saw people kissing and hugging each other and felt uncomfortable. Goodbyes were never his strong suit, but after spending time with her, he at least thought the actions would come naturally. Instead, he sat next to her in silence, fidgeting with his fingers like a shy school kid preparing to ask his crush out.

Except, unlike a school kid, he had a bad habit of cursing when things got awkward.

"Fuck, can't this thing come any faster." He wanted to get through this ordeal without having to show affection of any kind. Both of them alone was fine, he wouldn't hold back. But having people around, watching his every move, made him uneasy.

"Trying to get rid of me already?" She popped a potato chip into her mouth, twisting the corners of her mouth in a short smile.  
>"You know what I mean. The faster you get healthy, the faster we can stop Team Rocket." He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands, sighing loudly.<br>"Well, you don't have to wait long." As she finished chewing, the whistle of an arriving train filled the station with its thunderous roar.

A metallic silver locomotive came to a stop directly in front of them, hitting them with a blast of hot steam.

"_All aboard to New Bark Town_!" The conductor yelled from the train's door.

Lyra stood up and headed to the awaiting ride that would whisk her away back to her hometown. Silver followed closely behind with hands shoved into his coat.

What do you say to someone you've known only a couple of months? Before then, he had only himself to think about and even then he wasn't worried about feelings. They were meaningless, empty beliefs that only led to terrible things. But she was different. She was always happy even in times of peril. She smiled through it all and never showed fear. She was one of a kind. He didn't want to do anything to mess things up.

The best he could come up with was, "So, I'll meet you in Goldenrod."  
>"Is that all you have to say?" Lyra cocked her head to the side, grinning up at him. She knew exactly what to say to make him even more uncomfortable than he already was.<br>"Yeah. I'm not sure...what to do.."  
>"Shut up and hug me, loser." She giggled at his discomfort and enveloped herself against his chest.<p>

Silver didn't mind her stupid hat hitting him on the chin. He didn't mind feeling the softness of her skin as he hugged her back. What bothered him though was knowing she could do so much better. Danger surrounded him like a black cloud, ready to strike him down at any given moment. As they continue to spend more time together, she too could become victim to the darkness that consumed him.

"Be careful and remember, don't do anything crazy." She kissed him on the cheek and boarded the train, waving to him as it started to take off down the rails.

Silver left not long after the train disappeared around the mountainside. Without any more distractions, he could get back to business.  
>"I'll be the end of Team Rocket. Get ready, I'm done playing around."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: After working nonstop for the past seven months, I will be taking a much needed break from posting. If any of you need a beta I will still be available for that so send me a PM. See you in a month or so and thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Beginning**

_Like every other morning, an alarm went off and awoke Silver from nightmares that plagued his young mind. The darkness of his room started to be replaced by blinding sunlight, casting shadows on the wall behind him. Different posters scattered around the room, along with small picture frames, came into view._

_He yawned loudly, trying to fight back the urge to go back to sleep. Shaking his head, he began his morning routine of showering and brushing his teeth before heading down to the kitchen. Normally he'd find his dad by the bay window reading the morning newspaper, drinking black coffee. He'd sit on the opposite end and eat whatever the cook made for breakfast that day. They'd make small talk over sports and battle techniques used by challengers at the Gym. For as long as he could remember, not one person was able to beat him and his Nidoking. They were the ultimate team. _

_He expected to hear what sorry trainer had the pleasure of suffering a lopsided loss, but as he rounded the corner of the hallway, he heard nothing. No sizzling of bacon, background television noise, or ruffling of papers. _

_Silence. Deadly silence that made him uneasy._

_"Dad?" He called out._

_No response._

_There were no signs of activity that would lead one to guess somebody was awake or lived in the house. He checked the clock on the microwave; 8:15, around the usual time allotted for breakfast. By this time his dad would be finishing his breakfast and already heading to his office on the other side of the house. Grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl, Silver headed to the living room but stopped when the newspaper sat unopened in front of him. _

_The headline caught his eye: _**Giovanni Defeated! Viridian Gym Leader Upset by Trainer Red!**

_The red fruit rolled off his fingertips and landed with a hard thump on the glass tabletop. He picked up the paper, scanning each paragraph that detailed the entire match. His eyes settled on the last margin of the page summing up the results._

**Though the contest was hard-fought on both ends, it was Red's Pikachu overcoming a tough matchup against the Leader's prized Nidoking.**

_Silver heard a faint creak just down the hall. Tearing his focus away from the paper, he looked at the man emerging with a suitcase in hand and donning a classic black fedora that blocked his eyes._**  
><strong>_"You lost?"_

"Tell me this is some kind of joke. How the hell do you lose to a fucking Pikachu?"

_Giovanni made no attempt to entertain his son's questions. He tightened his grip on the black suitcase and headed for the back exit. Silver saw a stretch limousine with a neatly dressed chauffeur waiting right next to it. It didn't take long to put two and two together. He was leaving over some misplaced sense of self-righteousness that prevented him from showing any signs of weakness. He was supposed to be the toughest Gym leader, a man's man of sorts. Instead of learning from this experience like great trainers do, he chooses to run off like a coward. _

_Silver kept his mouth shut when he didn't allow him to travel on his own. He didn't say a word when he kept him from attending school and socializing with kids his age, but this was the tipping point. All the suffering of loneliness, bouts of depression, would finally come to a head._

_Silver stood in front of his dad, looking up at the man who suppressed his dreams and goals of becoming Champion.  
>"Running from your failures? Pathetic." He didn't care that he was cursing at his own father. He was angry, disappointed in the man who was the epitome of strong.<em>

_"You're too young to understand, son. The loss has nothing to do with this."_

_"It doesn't matter. You keep telling me to power through everything that stands in your way. Destroy those that oppose you. Take your own goddamn advice for once."_

_"Enough, Silver! Think what you want of me but I am doing this for your sake." He shouted back, startling the young boy with his confession._

_He turned the handle of the door and pulled it open slightly. "You're free to do whatever you want now. I won't hold you back anymore."  
>Silver watched as he fixed his hat before walking down the garden to the limousine. Since his mother passed away, the only relative he had was his own father. There was nobody he could turn to now that he was basically an orphan. The only thing to do was take his advice and finally go on the journey he dreamed of, but it wouldn't be enough.<em>

_He chased after him, stopping a good length away from the car. To really enjoy himself, there had to be reasons for visiting each city and experiencing the life outside his house. Just traveling the world seemed like a boring concept without having a specific goal in mind._

_"I'll come find you. No matter how long it takes, I'll prove I'm better than you."_

_His burning stare was overshadowed by tears leaving his body. He caught sight of what he believed to be a drop on his father's cheek. Only briefly, for he turned and lowered his fedora even more while stepping inside the luxurious car._

_The black limousine drove down the paved roadway leading to the rear gate and turned west. Silver stood completely numb, speechless of how life kept knocking him down. Each trial picked apart his morals and diminished any sense of right. Kindness, sympathy, love; just words that held little, if any, merit over his frail psyche. The world's a cruel place and to survive one had to depend only on them, abiding by no rules._

_Wiping the tears, he balled his hands into fists. "I'll show him. I'll be stronger than he ever was."_

* * *

><p>"That's basically my story. I figured you guys deserved to know why I push you to your limits." Silver sat around a pile of wood burning in the dead of night. The cackle of fire plugged the stunned silence of his Pokémon that relaxed near him.<p>

"We are a family of outcasts. Nobody likes us and we don't care for them either."

They were close to Goldenrod after two whole days of walking and hiking through dark caves, only stopping to eat wild berries to keep their energy up. They set up camp just outside Ecruteak City and only needed half a day to make it to their destination.

"I don't know if you understand what I'm saying. If you can, just know it's almost over."

A light breeze flew in from the east, rustling leaves and brush and making the fire pit sway back and forth.

He yawned into the starry sky and fell to his side.  
>"I don't know what happens next."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A short chapter to hold you over. Still finishing the next chapter and probably won't post it until I have two done to get me back on track. I'm hoping to wrap up the story within this month and post it in the following weeks. Thanks for sticking with this story this far, I won't let you guys down.<strong>

**I Do Not Own Pokemon**


	17. Chapter 17

**So Close and Yet So Far**

The strong stench of rotting garbage accompanied Silver as he trailed a Grunt down a narrow alleyway. Like Lyra told him almost two days ago, he entered a local building, and from the rooftop, used a pair of binoculars to locate Team Rocket members. Their black outfits were easy to spot amongst a sea of colorful clothing worn by the locals. They were posted on every corner, mostly near the radio tower and local casino.

One oddball caught his attention. He came in from the south entrance of the city, constantly looking over his shoulder for some reason. Silver surmised that either he was new or was on the very bottom of the Rocket hierarchy. Either way he looked like an easy target. And so Silver shuffled down to the street and followed him to a small alley.

The sun still reigned in the sky as the hours progressed but the looming buildings casted high shadows throughout. He made sure to keep his distance while at the same time being in step as to not lose sight of him. Their feet shuffled loose scraps of paper and sent them flying to the sides. The Grunt stopped just short of the end, peeked side to side, and turned right. Silver quietly trotted over and placed himself against the wall's corner.

Slowly, he looked over.

"_Where are you? It's time to head over." _The grunt whispered to no one in particular. He paced around the dead-end, poking his head in every little gap in the walls.

"_This was your idea, dammit. I'm not going through with it alone." _He started backing out of the enclosure and towards Silver's hiding place.

He readied himself as the Grunt came nearer. There was no plan in place except to extract any information he might have knowledge of.

_"Keeping me waiting and shit. Why the fuck do you even care about this?" _He heard the muttering coming closer._ "I don't know what you've gotten your-" _

Silver grabbed him just as he appeared back into the alley, pushing him against a blue dumpster to the side of them.

"What the fuck!? Get off me, man!" He yelled as he tried to push Silver off.

"What do you know about Giovanni?!" Silver demanded while keeping his forearm against his throat.

"I don't need to tell you anything." The Grunt struggled mightily to fight him off, gripping and tugging at his arm.

"Wrong answer…" Silver grabbed his collar and forcefully slammed him back against the wall, drawing out a painful groan when his head bounced off.

"It's only going to get worse if you don't tell me what I need to know." Again he jammed his arm onto the Grunt.

"Then you're wasting your time." The Grunt swiftly raised his right hand and jabbed his cheek, causing Silver to let go and take a step back. It was a little pop compared to the attack his own Pokémon had taken, but stunned him nonetheless.

He couldn't help but notice his appearance differing from the usual scum who joined Team Rocket. He had golden eyes that seemed unnatural for any human being to have. His black cap was on backwards, exposing unkempt black hairs sticking to his forehead. He didn't look any older than Silver upon closer inspection. He couldn't believe someone would give their best years to a red-haired witch. But even so, he was the enemy.

"About time you bastards put up a fight." Silver wiped the corner of his mouth that leaked a trail of light blood. "I am going to enjoy this." Bringing his fists up, he narrowed his eyes and went on the offensive. He swayed left and right, keeping his hands high like a Hitmonchan.

As they made their way towards each other, ready to start swinging, they stopped at the sound of a girl's yell.

_"Stop!"_

Both turned to the entrance of the alley and saw a young girl in the same uniform coming towards them.

"Lyra?!" They both said in unison, causing both of them look at each other and back at her.

"You know this jackass?" He screamed out as she drew closer.

"Say that again. I dare you." Silver gave him a strong shove.

They began a little shoving match that ended with Lyra stepping in between them.

"Stop, both of you." She managed to separate them just in the nick of time. He stilled owed a good revenge shot.

"Silver, this is my friend, Ethan. We grew up together in New Bark. His grandparents run the daycare just outside of town."

Ethan wiped his shirt that became dirty from garbage spilling over the lid.

"Ethan, this is Silver...a very close friend I made along the way." The sincerity in her eyes, followed by a kind smile, filled him with pure joy of seeing her again.

After going weeks without seeing her and being totally fine with it, three days were utterly unbearable. He would think about her constantly while making his way down from Mahogany Town. And now she was here, dressed in the uniform that caused both of them insurmountable pain. What was she thinking?

Before he could comment on her wardrobe, Ethan spoke up.

"Wait a minute...it's you. You're the one that ran from Elm's lab!"

Silver and Lyra both had concerned faces directed at him. Though, Silver was more hostile with the sudden awareness that he was the one who tipped off the police. Lyra noticed right away and intervened once more.

"He's different, Ethan. Yes he took Totodile, but he also saved my life more than once."

"How can you be around this-this thug, Lyra? We have to call the police." He waved his arms frantically while keeping a fierce gaze.

"You are just asking for it." Silver threatened. He just about had enough with his constant chiding. His fists were aching for a knockout blow.

"You wanna go again, huh? I won't hold back this time." Ethan puffed out his chest in a laughable attempt to look intimidating.

"Enough! Both of you, just fucking stop!" Lyra cussed.

They both were shocked to hear her spit such vulgar words. The tension around them eased, if only for the moment, as she continued to speak.

"Team Rocket is already heading for the Radio Tower. We don't have much time. Ethan, please just set this aside for another time. And Silver, control your temper. He's here to help us."  
>Ethan and Silver looked at each other with great distaste, but Lyra was right as always. Internal fights would get them nowhere and they were running out of time. They swallowed their words and listened to Lyra's plan on how to get into the radio tower.<p>

They huddled close together and talked about the plan she came up with. "Ethan and I will be fine since we're in their uniforms, so we'll go looking for clues inside. Silver, you'll be our backup in case things get out of hand."

"Why don't we just rush in blast them? They're weak to begin with."

Ethan shook his head as he leaned against the brick wall nearest to Lyra. "Nope that won't work. They have the workers and dj's as hostages. We can't risk putting them in danger."

"He's right. There's no need to rush in with such recklessness." She brushed a few strands of hair away from her eyes and sighed.

"We'll go with the first plan. We should hurry. They're already set up inside the radio tower."

* * *

><p>Lyra and Ethan took the lead while Silver followed in the back, openly ogling Lyra's slender legs covered in black stockings. Everything about her outfit screamed hatred inside him. He had come to resent the charcoal gray coloring but seeing her shapely body stirred mixed feelings in his head.<p>

"...It's sweet that you care for me, but I know what I'm doing..."

"...I'm just saying, don't put your trust in shady people..."

Silver couldn't decipher their whispers and it didn't matter anyhow seeing as they were arriving at the entrance of the radio tower. The main streets were vacant except for a few people coming and going from both gates of the city. No individuals in all black were present. He assumed they all gathered inside the tower to carry out their plan. The door remained unguarded which was a shame since he was looking to prove their reasoning wrong and completely annihilate Team Rocket one by one.

They stopped at the door and made final preparations.

"Okay, Ethan and I are going in. I'll come get you when the coast is clear." Lyra said to him as she fixed her black hat.

Silver had a hard time believing Team Rocket would see her as one of them. Her innocent face was the only hindrance he could see backfiring. Ethan, as well, had the appearance of mild-mannered guy who couldn't possibly pass for a member. Despite his doubts, he had to put his trust in her. She only wanted to help.

"Okay. Don't keep me waiting." He gave a side smile and was rewarded for his sincerity with a quick hug.

"You've helped me so much, Silver. It's my turn to help you."

He held her for a while, unsure of how to respond.

Lyra's kindness reminded him so much of his mom in the way that she didn't see him as one of them. Yes his surname carried unwanted baggage of his father's misdeeds, but it didn't matter to her. As far as she was concerned, his dad was the one who did all of the evil things and he was just a witness to it all. She really did look for the silver linings in all that was bad.

Ethan, who looked away in disgust, cleared his throat and said, "Let's go.."

He headed inside and Lyra quickly followed but not before getting a good look at him as the automatic doors closed behind her.

Silver breathed in the sea breeze from the nearby dock and went over to an empty bench to wait. His mind drifted to what would happen next. He had no doubts they would be victorious in the end, but he wasn't sure where to go from there. One possibility was traveling with Lyra as she went on to face the Pokémon League. Nothing would make him happier than to see her put that pompous champion in his place. If anybody could do it, it'd be Lyra.

Yawning, he stretched his arms above his head and watched Wingulls, normally found in Hoenn, fly around and land on the wooden railing. Everybody went on with their day, unaware that Team Rocket was plotting something in front of them. Either that or they didn't care since it didn't affect them.

"..._I'm telling you that old Director is lucky we just tied him up. I was getting fed up with his stupid ramblings..._"

"_...Lucky you, I have to go back and stand watch..._"

Silver turned to where those voices were coming from. Two Rocket Grunts came to a stop near the radio tower, smoking cigarettes and throwing away the buds on the ground. The streetlamp next to him blocked their view, and now that he heard their conversation, he could follow them down to what was presumably another hideout.

It was a risk to abandon the plan, but if what he heard was true, they had the real Director and Lyra and Ethan were running into a trap.

"..._Another hour listening to that delusional idiot_..."

"... _Archer just needs him breathing. Don't be afraid to use force. Show him a little Rocket hospitality_..."

The Grunts parted ways. One went inside the building and another started walking back to the main road. Silver made up his mind and went chasing after the one down the road. Now that he knew of their plan, he could avoid falling prey to their traps.

He felt awake, more attentive, since he was following his own path. Lyra's plan was good but it didn't involve him at all. He wanted to be at the forefront and not play a supporting role to someone else. She may scold him later on but it wouldn't be as bad if he brought back the real Director to the radio tower in good form.

The Grunt turned right at the Game Corner, walking a ways ahead before turning left and going inside a small building. Silver stood outside knew exactly where he was going. The building led to the tattered, most corrupted place in Johto, the Underground.

There were stories of illegal gambling and price gouging by shops that have since been shut down. Dealers and trainers alike sought out any passerby and conned them out of cash. It was appropriate that a crooked organization like the Rockets took up shop in the disgusting underbelly of Goldenrod.

Darkness met him as he stepped into the building. With the little visibility coming in from the shattered windows, he noticed a flight of stairs leading downwards. He placed a single foot on the first step and saw a faint light at the other end. And just as fast it disappeared.

"Bingo..." He shuffled down the steps and quickly looked around the dark corridor for the source of the light. His eyes immediately spotted a red glow coming from the far back wall, and with further examination, he reached a secured door that needed some sort of key card to open.

He peered through the glass frame and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. It was just as dim in there than where he stood. Behind him was another door that had a storage room plaque barely noticeable in the dark.

There wasn't any way he could get inside without a key. His only chance was waiting for somebody to come out and quickly sneak inside. Or maybe there was something in the storage room that could be of use.

The door stuck as he turned the knob.

"Come on..." The extra push led to items tumbling over and causing a clatter of noise that rung in the empty hall. He slipped in to the dusty, cobweb-filled room and muttered under his breath for the disruption.

Silver's fingers fumbled on a switch on the wall as he maneuvered over fallen equipment in the dark. The low light revealed the usual equipment one would find in a janitors room. The wooden broom and mop wouldn't be much help with a steel door in place.

"Fucking great..." he cursed at uselessness of his surroundings and headed back to the door, but stopped when he heard weak footsteps coming down the stairs.

He turned off the lights and left the door slightly ajar. The steps became gradually louder as the individual crept closer to the locked door. He placed his eye in the crack, struggling to see anything but the blinking red light across the hall.

The hall was suddenly silent. A small shadow snuck in front of the door. Without thinking, Silver burst open the door and grappled the unknown person from behind.

High pitched screeches forced him to cover the girl's mouth and drag her backwards into the closet. She put up one hell of a fight, though. Her rampant squirming led to a hit to his mouth, an elbow to the ribs, and bites to his hand and fingers.

"You bitch...fucking dammit..." He pushed her off and tended to his wounds. Blood came off a small cut on his lip as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Silver?"

_That voice._

"Lyra?"

The dim light switched on and Lyra stared at him, wide-eyed and breathing heavily.

"My God, Silver. You scared me half to death." She embraced him right away after the initial fright passed. Anger quickly followed. "Why would you attack me?"

"How the hell was I supposed to know it was you?" He let go of her and turned his head to the side to spit out blood that gathered in his mouth. "What happened? Why are you down here?"

She dusted herself off as she told him about the radio tower. "They know about me and Ethan. We battled and I got this key card from one of the Grunts." She proceeded to pull out a blue card from her side pocket. "I ran outside to get you but you weren't there."

"I came to get the real Director but I couldn't get in through the door." Silver spit some more, checking his lip to if there was a cut.

"And you couldn't wait?"

"What does it matter? You're already here, let's get going."

She slapped him hard on the chest. "Ethan is fighting them alone up there. I'm not going anywhere without him."

Silver stared hard at her. He didn't care what happened to him and Lyra knew it. But she was just as stubborn as he was and wouldn't simply leave her friend behind.

"I'm going back, with or without you."

"Give me the card. I'll go on ahead." He replied sternly, holding his palm up.

Her chestnut eyes lost all hope as she stared daggers and violently threw the blue card at him. "Here, you selfish bastard."

The card bounced off his chest and lay flat on the floor between them. As he bent down for it, she made her way back to the stairs. He didn't want her to go back on her own, but he was done stalling and wanted to move onward. Besides, she had her Pokémon to protect her if things went awry.

Silver looked over to the door, wondering why Lyra just stood there staring into the dark hallway. "What's wrong?"

"Shhh." She raised a finger to her lips.

_"He ran this way! Don't let him get away!"_

Loud voices echoed in the shadows of the hallway and were followed by the stomping of running feet coming their way.

"Close the door, Lyra!"

"He's coming. I know it's him." She simply replied.

He grasped the handle of the door, ready to slam it shut, when a huffing Ethan appeared in front of them.

"Cl-close the door!" Ethan yelled at him, hunched over and struggling to breathe once he was inside the cramped room.

Lyra stepped away from the exit and went over to check on her friend. "Ethan, you're okay!" She hugged him once he recovered enough to stand up straight.

Silver placed an ear to the door, checking for any sounds just outside their hiding place. He heard unintelligible mumbling on the other side.

"You idiot. You led them right to us." He whispered angrily.

"I'm the idiot? You're the dumbass that abandoned us." Ethan snapped back.

"Both of you keep your voices down or they'll hear us."

All three of them stayed silent and waited for whatever Team Rocket had planned on their side. Lyra sat next to Ethan near the back wall as he detailed the events that occured after she left.

"They had me outnumbered. If it weren't for one of the Admins getting a call, I wouldn't have been able to sneak away."

"Did you get a good look at them?" Silver asked from his spot against the wall.

"Yeah, she looked like you." He responded while looking up at him, then at Lyra who wore a concerned expression.

"Oh for Arceus sake, Lyra." Ethan stood up and turned away from her. "You're involved with one of them?"

She stayed seated on the floor. "He's not part of Team Rocket."

"Why are you defending him? Did he brainwash you or something?"

"You don't know him like I do, Ethan. He's more than just a criminal." By the tone of her voice, Silver knew she was getting tired of defending him. His bad deeds greatly outnumbered any good he might have done. There were only so many times she could be reminded of his misfortune.

"Do you hear yourself? You're helping a man who stole a Pokémon from the Professor; the same one who gave you the chance to travel the world." Ethan stood over her, flailing his arms and scolding her for no reason. Lyra just sat there with her head down.

It was starting to piss him off.

Silver took a step forward near Lyra. "Why don't you just shut your mouth? She's not involved in any decision I make and I don't ask her to be. She does what she thinks is right. She doesn't need you yelling at her like a child."

"Silver..." She looked up at him. Somehow he noticed her eyes glistening under the dim light directly above her.

Silver gave off a smile and bent down to her. He could see the exhaustion on her body. Having been injured, and then moving again so soon, he could only assume she wasn't fully healed. He wanted to keep her safe even if it meant aborting the plan this far in.

"We need to start moving soon. We'll head upstairs and recuperate in the Pokémon Center." He held on to her hands and helped her up, holding her tight in a comforting hug. His chest was becoming accustomed to having her close a lot recently.

It could have all ended right then and there. Silver could have forgotten about getting revenge and simply traveled the world with Lyra, living a normal life. But fate had a funny way of rearing its ugly head in the most inopportune times.

"_Ready?! Fire in the hole!"_

A monstrous bang sent pieces of the wooden door flying in every direction. All three of them were sent crashing against the back wall and to the floor as smoke quickly filled the room. Silver was dazed and in pain but made sure Lyra was still in his arms.

_"Make sure you get the girl. She knows too much."_

Silver could barely hear over the ringing in his ears but tightened his grip on her to make sure she wasn't taken.

"My, what a lovely sight." Ariana's sharp voice penetrated the dark smoke and caused him to open his eyes.

He scowled at the person nearing their vulnerable position.

"I should have known you'd follow us, Silver. You just can't stay away." Her heels clicked on the tiled floor. "I'm going to borrow your little girlfriend for a while, if that's okay."

Silver tried backing away in a futile attempt to escape, but Ariana's heel dug into his side and prevented him from moving.

"Gah.." He cried out.

"Now, now, Silver. You had your chance to help. She has a few questions to answer." She snapped her fingers and a giant purple snake appeared behind her.

"Take her across the hall."

Arbok uncurled its enormous tail and snatched Lyra from his arms with relative ease.

"I suggest you and your friend over there heal your wounds before coming after us. We won't hold back this time." She sneered and disappeared behind the cloud of smoke, leaving him lying on his back and breathing deeply in excruciating pain.

They were on the verge of ending it all. He was done with everything and ready to settle down, but how could he without Lyra. The weight of the world was crashing down on him, and there was no telling if he could lift it up once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I finally finished this chapter after working on it since the beginning of summer on-and-off. I really slacked off these past months with watching the world cup, finally getting a 3ds to play _Y_ (and now playing _OR), _and my last year of school underway. I've changed my priorities to the best of my ability so I can have some time to write and hopefully will never take this long to finish one chapter ever again.  
><strong>

**But enough about my lazy activities. Enjoy this chapter and I will be back soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Gold & Silver**

_You couldn't save her. You're the one who caused all this. She didn't deserve to be taken away because of you!_

Silver stared blankly at the ceiling, motionless and seething through clenched teeth. The worst mistake he could have made was accepting her help, and because of it, his worst fear came true. There was no point in moving forward now. They won. They consistently beat him down, bruising his body, ego, and wore down his resolve. He couldn't fight it anymore.

"Do you hear me? It's your damn fault they took her. I'm not losing her because of you!" Ethan grabbed him by the collar of his coat and shook him violently.

Silver could only look at the gold in his eyes and not say a thing. He was right. She was snatched from his arms without any restraint. Of all the times he put his life in danger for her, he couldn't protect her this time.

Ethan shoved him back against the floor and stood up. "You're pathetic. I don't know what she sees in you." He picked up his cap that was ripped apart by the blast. "I'll never understand it, but to me," he dusted off dirt from his suit and headed for the exit, "You're a sorry excuse for a man, just like the rest of them."

Ethan's words added salt to his wounds. The thing he most disliked was being compared to them. He kept telling himself that he was not like them over and over again, but each rendition started to make him think otherwise.

Now he knew how Lyra felt each time she defended him. The similarities between him and Team Rocket were becoming clearer. He took things by force and lied his way out of trouble. And as much as he hated to be reminded, he was Giovanni's son. Being raised in that environment shaped him into the man he was now. He was losing the sense of character she developed in him over their time together.

Kindness...honesty...love...

_You taught me so much..Why can't life be just like that?_

His eyes burned from the mixture of smoke and regret that filled his heart. She worked so hard to change him into a better person and, in some ways, it worked. The only other person he cared about was her. He couldn't let the last bit of her slip away.

"You're wrong about me.." Silver struggled to sit upright. Each movement intensified the pain spreading through his nerves. "I will never be a part of them." His legs buckled underneath him as he stood up, bones everywhere popped into place.

"I don't really care. Lyra's better off without you." Ethan replied with his back to him.

"But I'm nothing without her." Silver hung his head and tried breathing normally but it came in sharp, short spurts. "I'm not going to rest until she's safe." He stumbled his way to the exit, catching himself on the wall to prevent from falling over.

In spite of the sharp pain electrocuting every single nerve in his body, he was determined to keep on going. Lyra's safety was the top priority on his mind and a little ache wouldn't stop him.

Ethan looked over his shoulder, scowling at him for being a burden.

"You're in no shape to fight."

"As long as I can breathe, I'm not holding back."

After a long silence, he watched as Ethan pulled out a brown object from his pocket. "Here," he said, holding a strange root in the palm of his hand. Silver eyed it carefully and tried to judge the intent behind his actions.

"It's an energy root. It's meant to heal Pokémon but it works just as well on humans." He explained.

Silver took one bite and immediately felt the urge to spit it out. Each bite stung more than the wounds he suffered. The damn thing was beyond bitter to stomach, but somehow he managed to swallow a few pieces and felt marginally better.

"I'm no match for them alone. I just want her to be safe, too."

He could hear the woe in his voice. It was apparent Ethan cared for Lyra more than just a friend, and like Silver, he would go above and beyond to see that she was well protected. Even though they were both battered and bruised, they were taking on an entire organization with no regards for their own health. Maybe they weren't so different after all.

With his soreness subsiding, he stood upright, moved his neck around, and stretched out his arms to loosen his nerves before continuing.

"Ready?" Silver asked as he stepped over the splintered door that was blown in half.

"Do you have a plan?" Ethan followed him across the hall to the locked door.

Silver grabbed two of his pokéballs from his coat pocket, examining them to see if they suffered any damage from the explosion.

"Yeah, take down each and every person that stands in my way." He searched his pants pocket and pulled out the blue key card Lyra handed him earlier.

_I'm coming for you, Lyra. Please be okay._

The lock beeped and flashed from red to green, clicking in the end as it unlocked. The metal door slid open and they stepped inside the empty room. Silver and Ethan followed the path that was lit unusually well compared to the outside. Both were cautious of their surroundings and had a hand on a pokéball in case there was an attack.

They arrived at another metallic door with no other way around. Silver ran his fingers across the smooth surface, examining the door and thinking of ways to get through. The ceiling was too low to climb or get his Golbat to fly over. The door also felt too thick to break through.

"Look, there are switches on the wall." Ethan called out as he turned around and saw him point to three colored bulbs next to each other.

"Don't push anything yet. We don't know what's waiting on the other side." He warned while reaching into his pocket for a pokéball.  
>"Feraligatr, come on out."<p>

"Gai-tor!" The blue crocodilian Pokémon came out of its pokéball with a killer intent. It must have been rattled during the blast that sent Silver crashing against the wall.

"Hold on. You'll get a chance to fight soon." Silver said as he tried to calm down his partner.

Feraligatr kept snarling at no one in particular and showed no signs of lowering its defenses.

"Go, Meganium."

He felt a pokéball being thrown behind him and releasing a flash of light. A pale green Pokémon appeared next to his, shaking its pink flower as it looked around for Ethan.

Silver suddenly felt more relaxed than before and wondered if the flowery aroma in the air had anything to do with it. He looked at his partner, and like him, appeared at ease and dropped the hostility it came out with.

"Get ready, girl. We have to save Lyra." Ethan pressed the button and seconds later the door began sliding open.

_"Don't let them go any further!"_

Silver held his breath at the sound of voices and snarls and made adjustments in his head for his next move. Depending on the number of people and their Pokémon, one attack might not be enough wipe them out.

The door stopped sliding and revealed four Grunts with a pair of Growlithes and giant Raticates baring their sharp claws and teeth.

He acted without a second thought. "Water Pulse!"

"Razor Leaf, Meganium!"

Both Pokémon acted on the commands given by their trainers and went on the offensive. Feraligatr shot an enormous sphere of water at the opposing fire pups and knocked both of them out without any problem. Meganium's attack scraped the opponents but didn't appear to do much damage.

The remaining Grunts began their counter-attack. "Raticate use Hyper Fang!"

"Attack with Bite!" They focused both attacks on Meganium but Ethan reacted quickly.

"Cover your mouth! Meganium, Stun Spore!"

Meganium shook it's pink leaf, releasing an orange substance aimed at the brown rats and the Grunts. Silver did as he was told and placed his forearm in front of his face just as the spore hit the enemy.

"I...I can't mo-move.."

"Me neither..."

The Grunts fell backwards along with their Pokémon, immobile and staring up at the ceiling.

"Good job, girl." Ethan petted his Pokémon before turning to him and gesturing forward. Silver noticed him wincing as he withdrew his hand. "Let's get moving."

* * *

><p>Their journey deeper into the maze of the Underground found them battling another horde of Grunts and looters looking for an easy buck. Silver was impressed with how well he and Ethan battled together. Each ambush resulted in flawless victories but their Pokémon were slowing down with each match.<p>

Silver clicked a pokéball and withdrew his partner after their last victory. "Take a rest, Feraligatr. I'm going to need you at full strength real soon."

"You were great, take a nice break." Meganium smiled at her trainer and gladly retreated to her pokéball when Ethan called.

Silver once again noticed him shaking his right hand as he placed the pokéball into his pocket. This time he also saw a dark bruise around his wrist.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked as they walked down yet another corridor.

Ethan examined his hand and nonchalantly said, "I think it's broken, or at least fractured. Can't really tell."

Silver found it amusing as he too was suffering from bruises on his back and ribs and wasn't sure if they were cracked. Neither was as debilitating as Ethan's but were bothersome nonetheless.

He decided to change the subject and instead asked questions about Lyra. Who better to ask than a childhood friend?

"Tell me, how was she growing up?"

"She's always been a nice person. She stops and helps everyone. I've never seen her angry before today. Not even when her parents held her back because they thought she wasn't ready to travel."

Silver felt that he had a hand in her mean streak recently. He looked over and saw him crack a smile before dropping his head and continuing.

"She spent all her time with the Professor taking care of stray Pokémon. She kept on smiling through it all even while watching her friends leave for their journeys...including me."

Hearing Ethan's story gave him a new perspective of her life. They were more alike than he first thought, albeit with completely different attitudes. It reminded him of his current situation and refocused his mind on the task at hand.

"You know she wanted to run away with me? We could've had a life together but I could-"

Silver interrupted him by extending his arm and stopping suddenly. The gradual sound of clicking heels didn't surprise him in the least. He knew exactly who was coming towards them and readied his next move by grabbing a pokéball in his pocket.

"_Like a moth to a flame..."_ The earsplitting voice of his aunt echoed in the dim hallway, making his blood boil. Seconds later, the silhouette of a woman came into view.

"Get too close and you're going to get _burned_.."

It happened in the blink of an eye. Silver caught sight of glowing yellow lights in the shadows and felt his entire body seize up. A chill ran down his spine at the sudden loss of movement and knew she was behind it.

"Oh, Silver.." Ariana stepped into the light, exposing the red-haired woman in a crisp, white executive's coat. "Why couldn't you be more like your mother? She knew when to stay out of our way.." The accompanying smirk was beyond disgraceful.

Anger swept through his paralyzed body and increased the urge to lay hands on her. It didn't matter that she was family or a woman, nobody disrespected his mother. But all he could do was stare at the woman that mockingly resembled the wholesome image he had of her.

"Of course, she had you to take care off. And who occupies your time? Is it the girl you're so fond of?" Ariana towered over him, lifting his chin and forcing him to look her in the eye.

"Come see what we've been experimenting with. Arbok," her purple snake slithered to her side, twitching its curled tail side to side. "Grab both of them and follow me."

Silver and Ethan were both wrapped by Arbok's massive tail and were dragged down the hall, trailing Ariana in silence.

Silver couldn't begin to imagine what sort of treatment Lyra was subjected to. He was reaching his breaking point, and not being able to move was driving him mad. The slightest opening would be taken advantage of, but for now he was obligated to withstand emotional torture at the hands of his captors.

* * *

><p><strong>The story wraps up soon, possibly in the next two or three chapters. Hope everyone is enjoying the holidays.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**The Ripples of Time**

"I can't wait for you to see this." Ariana turned the corner and slid a green card at the awaiting door. "It'll change the way you see her from now on."

Silver and Ethan were brought into a small lab filled with two large monitors that hanging on the blank wall. Three scientists worked in separate parts of the station, turning dials and talking amongst themselves. What caught his attention was the giant glass window giving him a clear view of the other room. He looked on in frozen horror at the sight before him. Lyra was unconscious on a metal surface, tied down and hooked up to a machine. Standing before her was a yellow, dwarf-like Pokémon swinging a pendulum.

"Science is amazing isn't it? Using Hypno's psychic powers, we were able to reach her memories and project them with that special machine. What we found was shocking, to say the least." Ariana explained as one of the monitors switched from a graph to a live feed of Lyra.

She kept tossing and turning in obvious discomfort.

"Oh, she's fighting so hard." Ariana chuckled to herself.  
>"Do we roll the footage, ma'am?" Asked one of the scientists.<br>"Not yet. We still have to wait for Archer." She went over to a vacant chair closest to the back wall and crossed her arms upon sitting down. Her Pokémon slithered beside her and dragged them along.

"Arbok, let them go. You four," she pointed to the Grunts that were lined up against the wall. "Make sure they don't cause any trouble. One little mistake and it's your head."

Arbok unwrapped its tail and made them to fall face first on the floor in front of the Grunts. One of the Grunts grabbed their belongings and placed them on a table next to a black bag. They were still suffering the effects of Arbok's Glare attack and couldn't do a thing to fend off the Grunts who each grabbed an arm and rendered them immobile.

"You bastards are going to pay for this." Ethan said in a low voice.

Silver couldn't manage a single word after seeing Lyra defenseless. Once again the helpless feeling formed in the pit of his stomach.

"Aren't you going to say anything, Silver?"

He looked over at Ariana, blankly staring at her and not giving her the satisfaction of humiliating him even more.

"You can't give up now. You still haven't seen her secret that she kept from you." She kept egging him on but Ethan surprisingly intervened.  
>"Don't listen to her. They're all full of shit!"<br>"My, you're one to talk. Just a few more minutes and he'll see the truth." She checked her watch and went back to waiting silently.

Silver tuned them out and only watched Lyra from the monitor, silently praying that she wasn't experiencing any pain. He took the majority of the blast, but she was knocked unconscious in his arms. She might have suffered more injuries that he was unaware of.

The sudden beeping near the entrance tore him away from the screen.  
>"Sir!" Everyone saluted Archer as he walked in alone, arms behind his back. He stared at Silver and cracked a smile.<p>

"Silver, nice to see you again." He said coolly.  
>"About time, Archer. I'm getting tired of dealing with these kids." Ariana completely changed her tone to one of petulance. She walked past Ethan and Silver, ignoring them for the moment.<br>"I'm guessing you've already watched the video then?" Archer remained calm as she joined him in studying the monitors.  
>"Bits and pieces of it. The girl's putting up a wall. We may have to bring in another Pokémon." She sighed bitterly.<p>

Silver regained feelings in his extremities but it was useless without any of his Pokémon close by. The energy root had done its job, but now left him tired and wheezing in pain. Fatigue started settling in and he felt his body weigh him down. With the Grunts forcing him on his knees, all he could do was listen closely to their conversation that involved Lyra.

"She has excellent control of her mind. That's pretty rare at her age."

"Would you stop messing around? Play the tape already." Ariana barked orders at the scientist and they scrambled to get the picture on both screens.

"You are going to love this, Silver." Ariana taunted him. It seemed that whatever was on the video let her down but in return was more than enough to break him.

He tried turning his head away but on the other end was Lyra's unconscious form. Both sights were unforgiving in the torture it was causing him.

_"Lyra! Slow down!"_

He wanted to avoid watching, but hearing Ethan's voice made him look at the screen. He saw rows and rows of green trees, dark and casting long shadows. Ethan came into view, stepping over a root and slouching as he caught up.

The entire room fell silent and just continued watching what was unfolding.

* * *

><p><em>"Jeeze, Ethan, you're out of shape. We're almost there, just over this hill." Lyra pointed to a wooden object close by and reached into her bag, pulling out a golden pokéball. It sparkled even in the looming darkness. Two distinct letters were forged in the front: <em>**GS**_._

_"What will happen afterwards?" Ethan asked as he examined the ball as well.  
>"I have no clue. We'll just have to put it back and see." She placed it back in her bag and started walking again. They made their way down the slope and soon reached a small shrine.<em>

_She went up to the wooden structure, cautiously looking around for any traps or hidden Pokémon meant to scare intruders. When she didn't find any, she stepped back and pulled out the GS ball.  
>"Careful, Lyra." Ethan warned behind her.<br>His heed was well-timed because as soon as she placed the ball into its original spot, a blinding light emanated from the shrine. She stumbled backwards shielding her face, tripping over her own feet and landing on the grassy turf. _

_"__**Bi! Bi!**__"_

_She peered through her fingers and saw a small creature floating in front of the shrine._

_"It's-it's Celebi!" Ethan cried out._

_Sure enough, the light dissipated and revealed the tiny, green fairy Pokémon with wondrous blue eyes focused on her._

_"__**Bi, bi, bi!**__" Celebi circled around her and cried out in excitement._

_"It's called the 'voice of the forest' by legend. Look, the flowers are blooming!" Ethan said as he helped her to her feet. She noticed as well that the leaves gently blew around them without the aid of wind. A small swirl of pink petals surrounded it as it hovered in midair._

_"It is also said to travel through time. At least, that's what my grandma told me growing up."_

_Lyra kept her eyes on Celebi who swayed back and forth smiling. She felt a sense of peace just being around it and wondered if this little creature did possess that kind of ability. "You don't think it's true, do you?"  
>As if responding to her request, Celebi landed on her shoulder and closed its eyes. A marvelous glow appeared around them and everything went dark.<em>

_The forest around both of them disappeared into thin air and was replaced with a warping atmosphere that had her feeling like she was floating in midair. She closed her eyes to stop the spinning sensation from making her dizzy. _

_"You're too young to understand, son." _

_Lyra opened her eyes at the sound of an adult nearby. The forest they were in changed into open land; a large green yard with a mansion behind it as she looked around. She, Ethan, and Celebi were off to the side under a medium-sized tree with a wooden swing attached to a hanging branch. The sun was bright as she looked to the sky and saw a purplish mountain in the distance. _

_"It doesn't matter. You keep telling me to power through everything that stands in your way."_

_Her attention went to two individuals face to face and ready to come to blows, at least, one was. He stood in a muscle shirt and pajama bottoms in front of a man in a fine-looking black suit. The red hair glowing under the morning sun was too familiar._

_"Enough, Silver! Think what you want of me but I am doing this for your sake!" The man standing before him yelled back._

_Lyra knew just what was unraveling before her eyes. This was the moment Silver was abandoned by his father. _

_He turned the handle of the door and pulled it open slightly. "You're free to do whatever you want now. I won't hold you back anymore." _

_Silver was shaking with anger, tears were falling down his cheeks. She cried along with him, cupping her mouth and fighting the urge to walk over to him. This was why he was so angry all the time. The last person he had in life deserted him, basically making him an orphan. He had no brothers or sisters that she knew of to care for him. What more could possibly happen to this young boy?_

_She was overtaken by the same anger she knew Silver was feeling. The black limousine disappeared and so did the view of Silver as they were once again transported through time._

* * *

><p><em>Lyra felt a cool breeze in the air with a hint of smoke mixed in. She wiped her eyes and tried to forget what she saw. No child should have to go through so much in such a little frame of time, especially at a growing age. She couldn't fathom how Silver kept a sane mind despite having a horrendous past that would turn any other person into a sociopath.<em>

_"Lyra, there's a light up ahead." Ethan began walking towards it as she composed herself.  
>The faint light came from a small opening in a cave. As they drew closer, they heard a low hiss that sounded like television static. The wind picked up, rustling the leaves of surrounding trees.<br>"I think there's someone inside." He whispered to her once they were close enough to make out a shadow flickering across the entrance._

_"Yes...it's about time I head back."_

_Her heart froze at the sound of a man's voice. The booming echo amplified the anger that was still fresh within her. This was the man Silver was looking for, hiding in a cave for who knows how long. Her body shook in anticipation until she couldn't hold back. _

_"Wait, Lyra...what are you doing?" Ethan whispered as she darted forward to confront the man inside, making him chase after her._

_"How could you?!" Lyra yelled, startling the man in a black suit. Her bloodshot eyes locked with his cold, distant gaze.  
>"How could you abandon Silver? He's been looking all over for you!"<br>Ethan held her arm back to prevent her from going any further._

_"Who...are you? How do you know my son?" Giovanni asked calmly.  
>"He has risked his life confronting Team Rocket trying to find you. He deserves an explanation after all he's been through." Her emotions were getting the best of her, dictating the words that spewed out of her.<br>"I take it you're friends of his." He gave a sly grin before moving towards her. "But a child has no right to lecture me. I'll show you what happens when you disrespect me." He pulled a pokéball from his coat and let out a Pokémon in front of him. _

_"__**Nidoooo-!**__" The flash presented a purple monster standing in front of her. His Nidoking was unlike any she had come across. It had the same ferocious stare as Giovanni and was bulging with scary strength._

_"Fine.." Lyra knew the only way to get answers was to beat him. She reached into her bag and tossed her own pokéball into the air.  
>Typhlosion appeared on all fours, releasing a grand roar and igniting the flames on his back. It stood up and snarled at the beast in front of it.<em>

_Giovanni attacked right away.  
>"Foolish girl. Nidoking, Poison Jab!"<br>Nidoking reared back its massive arm and charged at her Pokémon._

_"Dodge it and use Flame Wheel!" She ordered. Typhlosion jumped to the side and became enveloped in a shroud of fire that hit Nidoking square in the chest.  
>"Not bad, but it's going to take more than that to beat us. Use Horn Attack!"<br>With her Pokémon still close, the reptilian-like monster scored a direct and sent it staggering back.  
>"We trained non-stop for years. I will not lose again! Poison Jab, once more!"<em>

_Typhlosion had the added benefit of superior speed and she used it to her advantage.  
>"Dodge it with Quick Attack!" In an enclosed battlefield, all it could do was move side to side to avoid the punches. Her plan was to wear down the opponent until it was too tired to attack while still getting a shot in. It was a successful strategy so far. Typhlosion got in a few Headbutts and avoided the strikes.<em>

_"Enough games! Send it crashing with Iron Tail!"_

_Lyra couldn't act fast enough and it cost her. Nidoking whipped its tail with unexpected velocity and sent Typhlosion crashing against the stone wall. The force caused the cave to shake. Her Pokémon fell face first, causing the flames to go out.  
>"No, Typhlosion!" She came to its aid in a hurry. "Please, you have to get up."<br>Typhlosion had its eyes shut in extreme pain, growling weakly._

_"Weak Pokémon have no place in this world. Only the strongest will thrive." Giovanni said from across the battlefield. "Do you understand now, child? You can't defeat me." _

_"Typhlosion..I'm sorry.." She gently stroked her partner's bruised coat. Tears stained her cheeks once more, this time of remorse. Her emotions made for unwise and short-sighted decisions that led to her Pokémon suffering substantial damage. They were overmatched in terms of strength and speed alone wasn't enough to win. She felt ashamed to call herself a Trainer._

_"Lyra...it's my turn.." Ethan placed a hand on her shoulder and stepped forward.  
>Ethan called out his Meganium and prepared for battle. <em>

_"I admire your courage. Give it your best shot."  
>"Meganium, use Energy Ball!" Meganium shot a green orb that hit Nidoking in the face. Despite the direct hit, Nidoking stood completely unfazed.<br>"My turn. Nidoking, Poison Jab!" Giovanni commanded._

_Lyra knew a strike from a Poison type would do significant damage to a Grass type like Meganium. But she watched Ethan raise her from a little Chikorita and knew they had perfect chemistry when it came to battling._

_"Reflect!" He yelled out. Meganium created a large wall of light that neutralized the damage it would've taken. Nidoking backed away but looked ready for another powerful attack._

_She watched in awe at how calm he was battling. His usual laid-back demeanor transformed into a serious look she hadn't noticed in him before. He was focused and reacted well to the opponent. _

_"Sweet Scent!" Meganium shook her pink flower and emitted a flowery aroma that calmed the entire arena and had an immediate effect on the opponent. Nidoking appeared more relaxed and had no signs of fight in it anymore._

_"What is this? Nidoking, Iron Tail!" Giovanni gave orders but Nidoking was in a trance and ignored its master's commands.  
>"You can't win with just force. You also have to outsmart your opponent. The league Champion taught me that."<br>"Why you..Poison Jab, now!" Nidoking still did not obey. He was becoming more annoyed with each failed attack, and like Lyra, his anger was getting to him._

_Ethan took advantage of the situation.  
>"Body Slam, Meganium!" His Pokémon got a running start, jumped in the air, and with feet first, landed on top of Nidoking. The force of the impact knocked both of them onto the rocky ground, generating a small cloud of dust.<em>

_"How..how is this possible? Defeated by a mere child...again."_

* * *

><p>The entire screen went black and all that was heard was the whirring of the machines at work.<br>"What happened? Why did it shut off?" Archer questioned sternly.  
>"Unfortunately that's all we could extract, sir. The girl has been uncooperative ever since." One of the scientists answered.<p>

Silver was left feeling ill after watching the events; a reaction Ariana was surely expecting. Lyra found him, battled him, and yet didn't tell him about it. The numbness came back with force and mustered a pity glance in her direction inside the lab.  
>It was clear as day what he was witnessing. Lyra still lay unconscious but he could clearly make out the steady stream of tears leaving her eyes. Even in her hypnotic state, Silver could see the heartache it was causing her to reveal something deeply personal.<p>

"Where is the GS ball? Where's Celebi?"  
>"The GS ball was not in the Shrine when we went to inspect it. The tracker on Celebi disappeared without a trace as well." The scientist told him.<p>

Ariana looked down at him with arms crossed. "What's wrong, Silver? I thought you'd be relieved to see your father again. He's supposed to be coming back but after watching that, I honestly doubt he'll show his face ever again."

Silver still couldn't look her in the eye. Seeing Lyra cry washed away the affliction in his head. Not even Ariana's constant chiding could get to him. He needed to free her from the mental torture.

Ariana smirked and turned back to Archer. "Looks like Team Rocket is your organization now, Archer. I'm going to retire to a private island and live the rest of my days in paradise."  
>"Very well. I'm disbanding Team Rocket." Archer replied.<p>

Silver suddenly looked at Archer. He remained poised as he stared directly at Ariana.

"You're...what...?" Ariana's smile turned into a resentful scowl that could set any other man on fire.  
>"Without Celebi there is no need to continue operations."<br>"Are..you..fucking..mad? This is a very profitable business and you are going to throw it all away?!" She moved right in front of him, spouting a number of profanities.

Archer exhaled deeply and ran a single hand through his short blue hair. "Don't you get it, Ariana? Celebi was my escape from this life. I have no need for money. I just wanted to avoid ever getting involved in the first place."  
>"You are completely insane!" Ariana shoved him away in disgust. "Even if you did get your hands on Celebi, there is no truth in being able to change the past."<br>"The girl did it. She.."  
>"She was transported back to our time. Giovanni was listening to our broadcast." She interrupted.<p>

Archer appeared to finally understand her words and sighed greatly. "Then my decision stands. I am stepping down as the head of Team Rocket. Do what you will without me."  
>"So be it." Ariana snapped her fingers and Arbok slithered to her side. "You leave me no choice."<p>

Archer chuckled under his breath. Silver then saw him tense up much like he did when Arbok's Glare attack caught him. She swung her arm and the back of her hand made a horrifying crack as it hit his frozen cheek.

"I hate when things don't go my way."

She then walked over to Silver, flashing that sadistic smirk hers. Knowing she had the same eyes as his mother only added further resentment. He hated the fact they looked so much alike. It confused him; irritated him to the point where he couldn't decide what to do.

"Didn't I tell you, Silver? Everyone ends up betraying you, even the people you trust. They will all leave and kill you bit..by..bit.."

Silver listened to her words and thought back to his journey thus far. There were times when he would've agreed with her. Lyra felt the sting of his wrath early on in his journey. He assumed she had tipped off the police and yelled at her. Seeing his father's limousine drive down the paved road towards the mountains started it all, though. The hostility towards people only grew from there. He stole personal belongings from different people along the way and didn't have a shred of guilt.

But there were moments where it never crossed his mind. Lyra offered to help him despite finding out who he was associated with. Ethan, a complete stranger, put aside his differences and helped as well. He, himself, put his life on the line whenever Lyra was in trouble. She was the only person in the world he could rely on. Sure this little episode stung, but her heart was always in the right place. She fought for him. She went head to head with the former leader of a criminal organization and didn't bat an eye. Even though she lost, her courage wasn't lost on him.

"You're wrong..." He said under his breath. Lyra proved that not everyone would turn their back on people. She embodied honesty and kindness. He wasn't about to lose her as well.  
>"People may have lied and cheated you, but not everyone is as shallow as you are." He let a tiny smile out in hopes of angering her.<p>

The corresponding backhand was proof it worked. The ridges of her ring made a small incision across his cheek and down near his lip. The blow left his cheek pulsating for the moment. All he could do was laugh quietly.

"You little smartass..."

Ariana straightened her coat. "It's obvious I won't be able to physically hurt you. You appear to like it." She crossed her arms and contemplated her next move. "How about I hurt her instead?" She motioned her head behind her into the barren room Lyra was held in.

Silver lowered his gaze. "Don't...you...dare..." he threatened.

"It's the only way to show you what real pain is."

He jerked his arms forward in an attempt to break free but the Grunts had a strong hold on his limbs. They pushed him back down and forced him on his stomach.  
>"I won't let you lay a hand on her. YOU HEAR ME?!" He screamed out with his face against the cold, white tile.<br>Ariana let out a shrieking laugh as she dug her heel into his back.  
>"You sure are entertaining, Silver. I'm disappointed we weren't much closer as a family, but in the end, it won't matter. You can't win."<p>

Silver struggled mightily to get off the floor. A small puddle of blood formed beneath him as his cut leaked. He was beginning to lose hope. Without his Pokémon and use of his limbs he was powerless. He placed his forehead against the tile and shut his eyes tight.

_I'm sorry, Lyra...I let you down..._

There was no feeling worse than not being able to help someone you care for. You risk everything to make sure they're safe and it's all for nothing. There is always someone or something waiting to push to the ground and keep you there. He understood now the trials of life and had no way of getting past them. He lost.

Just as he felt like giving up, an audible click came from behind him where his pokéballs were. Seconds later, he saw a small flash out of the corner of his eye and heard a primal growl unlike anything he had heard before. The instant he heard it, he knew the fight wasn't over yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Nearly done. Two chapters left and it will be the end of my favorite story I've written. Thanks to those that have stuck around this long and I promise to not disappoint. See you guys later.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Perils of Life**

With his face still to the ground, Silver felt a strong wind of heat sweeping throughout the small laboratory. Ariana relieved the pressure on his back slightly as she yelled at the Grunts to move.

"Stop that thing at all costs!"

"_Raaawwrr_!" Typhlosion continued to intimidate the Grunts with its ferocious roar. They backed off considerably and looked at each other for further instructions.

Silver was alarmed at the level of tenacity Lyra's partner showed. The only other time he saw it this way was back in the old hideout in Mahogany Town. It nearly bit him when he got close to her. Having its trainer held captive would push any Pokémon over the edge, but he never heard of one coming out of a pokéball by itself.

He heard things being thrown and slamming hard against the walls. The Grunts yelled and made him assume they were losing. He knew firsthand not to mess with a Pokémon hell-bent on revenge.

"Useless! All of you!" Ariana yelled out. She lifted her foot off his back and walked towards Typhlosion.  
>"I have to do everything..."<p>

Silver tried in vain to get up off the floor but was held down once more by the two Grunts.

"Sweet Scent, Vileplume!" He jerked up at the command she barked out. Silver knew she planned to use the same strategy Ethan used in the video. If the spores landed, Typhlosion's rage would subside and the battle would be over.

"Don't breathe in, Typhlosion! You have to fight off the scent!" Ethan shouted as he struggled to free himself as well.

"We...we can't lose. Not like this..." Silver said with his face to the floor.

Maybe it was karma for all the terrible things he'd done. Giovanni wasn't coming back, which meant he wasted nearly a year chasing down a nightmare.

There was nothing else to fight for. He wasn't even good enough for Lyra. She demonstrated time and time again that she would help anyone in need, and that his affiliations didn't matter to her. His sanity could've been saved had he just followed her on her journey. He deserved the humiliation and torture Ariana had put him through.

Vileplume's flowery top contracted and shot a small blast of spores at Typhlosion. Their entire hopes were pinned on a misfire or some other miracle that would prevent another momentum shift in Team Rocket's favor. With his luck, Silver believed they were done for. If it worked on his father's prized Nidoking, it would no doubt work again on a lower tier Pokémon.

Fate had other plans in store for him. Another sharp light captured his attention and the outline of a large bipedal being emerged next to Typhlosion.

"_Gaaaiiittooorrr_!" Feraligatr growled and followed up by releasing a stream of water into the air. The attack caused the tiny spores to vanish without a trace.

Silver was too enthralled with the sudden turn of events that he missed seeing Ethan break free and charge in his directions. Next thing he knew, one of his captors was knocked away by Ethan's shoulder.

"FUCK! It's definitely broken now!" Ethan was doubled-over, writhing in pain as he repeatedly hit his head on the floor.

With the other Grunt stunned, Silver used his free arm to push off with all his might.

He quickly jumped up and ran to his Pokémon's side. He was reinvigorated with a burst of new energy and would take full advantage of the situation.

"Well, isn't this a fun predicament? We finally have a chance to fight." Ariana glared at him, balling her hands into fists at her sides. "There won't be a happy ending to this, you know."

"I never had one. Why start now?" Silver wiped his cheek of hardening blood and smirked involuntarily at the chance to finish her off for good.

Ethan made his way to the table behind him and grabbed all of their belongings. He came back with a pokéball in hand and the same determined face Silver had.

"Go free Lyra and get to a safe place. I'll meet you after I'm done with her."

"No way. I won't let her get away with what she did."

"Her safety is what's more important. You and I both know that. Now, go..." Silver deflected the questionable gaze he gave by keeping his focus on Ariana.

"Go ahead. She's worthless to us now." Ariana pulled out a dark keychain and pressed a small button on top. The resulting beep came from the door near the back and it swung open automatically.

Ethan reluctantly headed to the other room and left Silver to fend for himself. Typhlosion remained in the battlefield, just as eager as he was to face Ariana. The look in its eye screamed vengeance as it bared its fangs at the enemy. There was a little doubt that it would even listen to him given that he wasn't the Trainer.

"Arbok, toss the traitor aside. We have more important matters." Arbok did as it was told and slammed Archer against the wall near the exit. Silver heard an awful crunch as he hit the cold floor face first. Arbok then slithered across the tiles to Vileplume's side.

Ethan appeared from the other room not long after clutching his right hand, with Lyra on Meganium's back. Silver briefly acknowledged their escape as they walked past and sighed internally knowing that she was in safe hands. Now he could put all his attention on the battle.

Ariana started off the match. "Let's finish this. Arbok use Poison Sting; Vileplume, Acid!"

Silver braced himself and quickly thought of a defense strategy.

"Water Pulse, Feraligatr." The huge blob of water collided with both attacks and cleared a path for Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion use Quick Attack!" It charged ahead and became invisible with the smoke in the air.

He couldn't tell whether the attack landed but seconds later he heard the faint hiss and cry of Arbok.

The smoke cleared and Silver saw the damage. Arbok was down but just as quick it regained its balance. "Now Arbok, wrap and throw!" Its enormous scaly tail shot out and latched on to one of Typhlosion's legs, tossing it into the air with ease.

Typhlosion hit the roof and came crashing to the floor.

"Use Crunch, Arbok!"

Silver responded just as Arbok launched towards his fallen ally. "Aqua Tail, Feraligatr!" His Pokémon came in from the side and scored a direct hit, sending Arbok flying across the room and against a wooden desk.

"You left yourself open. Petal Dance, Vileplume!"

Before he could defend himself, Vileplume's pink rose petals nipped and cut Feraligatrs' turned back. The barrage of sharp flowers continued and forced it on one knee. Silver knew it was a super-effective move and cursed himself for leaving his Pokémon wide open.

"Get up Typhlosion and use Lava Plume!" He screamed at the fallen Pokémon to help in return. He knew of only two attacks after battling and watching Lyra for some time. Typhlosion was powerful but without the proper knowledge of the trainer, it couldn't be used to its full potential. He just had to dispose of Vileplume and take control of the battle with Feraligatr.

"Not so fast. Arbok, use Wrap!" The purple snake came out of nowhere and coiled itself around Typhlosion. It led out a painful growl while being squeezed and rattled around.

"Why couldn't you kids just follow in our steps? My daughter ran off with a psychopath and you...you're just angry all the time. It makes you wonder how that girl can stand you." Ariana sneered from across the hall, gloating in her triumph over him.

"You were being groomed to take over for us. Then he went off and lost twice to Red, ruining everything we had planned."

Silver couldn't help but listen to her and try to understand what she meant. It had to be some sick game she was playing with him. He couldn't possibly have another family member besides Ariana, but he couldn't dwell on that. He was back on his heels once more and needed some time to formulate a plan.

"His arrogance was his downfall, and it'll be yours, too. Crunch, Arbok!" Its gaping mouth revealed two pointed fangs ready to bite down.

Silver couldn't think of anything to protect Lyra's partner. Why, in dire situations, could he not act accordingly? Beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face, hands shook in frustration. Words escaped him, and for whatever reason, he began comparing himself to Lyra and Ethan. They adapted to whatever the opponent did and kept a cool head. Even the Champion was able to counter his attacks by adjusting his strategy.

They were all able to win because they knew humility. Each defeat brought with it a new understanding and they capitalized on it. Silver only cared about improving his strength and that was why he was losing. He needed to think and not just hastily call out attacks. How would Lyra handle these circumstances?

Typhlosion shook violently, trying desperately to escape, and it prevented Arbok from biting it. Silver saw that Arbok still had its jaws wide open.

"Use Flamethrower!" It was longshot without knowing all of Typhlosion's attacks, but he had no other choice. He looked on and prayed silently that his gamble would pay off.

Typhlosion opened its mouth and shot a blast of hot flames in the face of Arbok. The attack spread beyond and caught the roof as well as the wall to the side of Ariana. Silver shielded his eyes to cover himself of the intense heat from the powerful attack. He opened an eye and saw that Typhlosion had escaped from Arbok's clutches and now lay face down on the floor. Arbok was down as well, curled into a tight ball and not moving.

"I underestimated you, Silver." Ariana took out a pokéball from her coat and withdrew Arbok and Vileplume. He stood confused, dizzy from the anxiety that consumed him. He questioned her tactics and why she would end the battle. She must have something else up her sleeve.

"You would've made a great leader. Better than your father ever was. Things would've been so different if he was in the car instead of Lily."

"What are talking about? This fight isn't over! I won't quit until you pay for what you've done!"

Ariana lowered her head, but he found a trace of a smile on her lips. "You haven't figured it out? They have us surrounded." She responded.

Silver was getting angrier with every word that came out of her mouth. He had no idea what she meant by being surrounded or if it was something to distract him.

Ariana began walking towards him slowly, heels clicking and stepping over debris of their battle. He remained rooted to the spot, scowling menacingly as she kept approaching. "The police are going to barge in through that door any minute. I don't plan on getting caught anytime soon, but it's entirely up to you."

Ariana stared deep into his eyes, matching the ferocious gaze he cast upon her. He remembered back to when they first met and recognizing the eyes of his mother. Passionate, radiant red orbs focused solely on providing the best future for her only son, but Ariana's were different. He only saw greed and resentment in hers.

Typhlosion wobbled trying to stand upright, as did Feraligatr. Each took heavy breaths as they walked to his side.

"You can spend the rest of your life chasing me, like you did your father. Or you can let this all go and live your life. Maybe spend more time with that little brat."

"After all you've put us through, you want me to just forget?" Silver spat back. Feraligatr and Typhlosion stood in attention, ready for another round. "No, I don't see you leaving this room alive."

A deadly silence crept in. He wasn't sure if he meant it. Since meeting Lyra his violent tendencies went down slightly but with all that happened, there had to be some truth. They never looked away even for a second.

"Silver...think about what you're saying..."

A low voice made him look past Ariana and at Archer who was now reclining against a computer desk, holding his right arm.

"Don't throw away your life over petty nonsense. Team Rocket is finished, no matter what she says. There's nothing left to do."

"Why should I listen to either of you? You have caused nothing but hell for me and my friends. I won't ever let it go!" He shifted his eyes back and forth between Archer and Ariana.

"Then you better hurry and do what you need to do. You don't have much time." Ariana's face showed another emotion other than smugness. For once, he heard desperation in her voice. And with the way she kept looking back at the door, he understood why.

Multiple shadows flashed across the glass pane of the metal door. He could barely make out the murmurs on the other side with Feraligatr and Typhlosion snarling on each side of him. They must have taken his words to heart but they were in no shape to fight. Out of the corner of his eye he saw them hunched over and struggling to breathe, yet they were determined to carry out whatever wish he came up with. All he had to do was pull the trigger; end it all with one little command.

Then why were the words stuck in his throat, being suppressed by the simple thought of Lyra crossing his mind? There were times when he wouldn't have hesitated. He was as ruthless as his father before meeting her, but her compassion started to rub off on him. He kept telling himself that she needed somebody better. There wasn't an ounce of good within his body, yet she stuck around. He brought her nothing but suffering and heartache and still, she never abandoned him. What kind of life could they have together?

"If I let you go...I don't ever want you coming after me or my friends. They won't hesitate to rip you to shreds..." Feraligatr snapped its jaws quickly and Typhlosion kept showing its sharp teeth.

"You don't have to worry about that. You'll never hear from me again." Ariana flashed a quick smile and proceeded to walk past them towards the back wall. Silver turned to see her stop in front of a wall. She pushed another button from her remote, making the wall split down the middle, and revealing an elevator.

"Oh and Silver, think about what's best for her. Don't make the same mistake your father did." She gave a small wave as the doors closed. He heard the muted whirring of the elevator heading upwards and could finally exhale.

"_Police! Come out with your hands up_!"

The mixture of anger and relief vanished as quickly as it came. He froze at the banging on the door, heart racing at the thought of getting caught. They must have known he lied all those months ago and now had him cornered.

"Silver!"

He snapped back to reality and rushed over to Archer.

"In my coat pocket, there's a remote like she had." Archer grunted in pain as he tried to stand. Silver fished out the plastic object and held it in front him, awaiting instructions from Archer. "Push the bottom button and start running. They're prying the door open. All of you! Head to the elevator!" He ordered the remaining Grunts and scientists and they scrambled past Silver.

"We have you surrounded!" The police shouted through the small opening.

Silver pressed the button and headed to the elevator with Archer and his Pokémon following close. The Grunts pushed and shoved each as they all tried to fit in the small space. They made enough room for Archer and Silver to squeeze in, including his Pokémon. He didn't have the pokéballs to call them back and guessed that Ethan had taken all of their belongings.

Just as the door started to close, the police barged in with a pack of Growlithes sniffing around for their location. "Don't move! You won't get far!" Officer Jenny had her weapon drawn and pointed in their direction.

For a split second, Silver met her eyes as the elevator shut and they started moving. He wasn't sure if she was the one who questioned him when he was in the hospital. With all of them looking alike, she could've been a cousin or sister. Either way, he was relieved to have escaped and was looking forward to meeting up with Lyra.

Having all these people in the elevator forced him to stare at the door and contemplate his future. Once he returned Typhlosion to Lyra, what would happen next? What could he say to her after witnessing all that she had done?

Archer began speaking behind him. "Silver...For what it's worth, I apologize for causing you all this trouble. Your mother was a dear friend of mine and I..."

"Don't...don't say anything about her. I don't want to know." Silver cut him off. He wasn't interested in anything from his past anymore. That life was dead and buried somewhere in the recesses of his mind.

Except for the occasional cough and groan from Archer, the ride to wherever they were headed was quiet. He glanced up at the numbers above the door and noticed that they were slowing down. He teetered a bit as the elevator came to a stop.

The doors opened and he was unsure of where he was. The lights were off but enough of the moonlight shone in through the barred windows. Large crates were covered with white sheets. Unused factory equipment sat rusted in the dark.

"We are in the old mall warehouse, our temporary base. Looks like Ariana cleared out everyone in time." Archer explained.

Silver's feet echoed with each step. He never looked back. Typhlosion and Feraligatr stayed in step with him and soon stepped into the cold dead of night. He was in a back alley facing an enormous building a few stories high. He could make out outlines of people looking out the window. Off to the side, he heard fire sirens and saw the rotating lights of a police cruiser parked a few yards away.

"The department store..." he exhaled under his breath and smiled. The Pokémon Center was just down the road. It was the only logical place Ethan would've taken her. He turned his back to the commotion behind him and shoved his hands into his coat.

After arriving at the Pokémon Center, the first thing Silver did was hand the Pokémon over to Nurse Joy to get them healed. He took a seat next to the video phones and waited patiently for the nurse to return.

Closing his eyes was a clear mistake. He placed both hands on his knees and hunched over, mind and body depleted of energy. The bench looked mighty comfortable, but sleep eluded him. Ariana's parting words bit at his conscience along the way, making him question what he needed to do.

"Silver, good to see you're alive."

He lazily lifted his head to see Ethan standing in front of him. His right arm was taped up and held in a blue sling across his chest.

"I barely had time to escape before the police showed up." He arched his back and stretched his arms over his head. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Ethan took a seat on an empty videophone chair. "She won't go to sleep, though. Not before seeing you."

Silver smirked and tilted his head back against the wall. Exhaustion had the advantage over him. He didn't know if he could make the walk to her room.

"Listen, I need to talk to you about Lyra."

He sat up straight and met his stern gaze.

"We grew up together. She's practically a sister to me. I need to know that you won't end up hurting her." His gold eyes were narrowed, brow furrowed as he inched closer to Silver to get some sort of confirmation.

There it was again; another person interfering in his personal affairs. First Ariana mentioning his parents' relationship and now Ethan trying to force him into something he wasn't sure he wanted. With all the time he had to think, he came to the conclusion that she just might be better off without him. She sure as hell would have been safer.

Instead of answering him directly, he chose the easy way out and asked if Lyra was in her room.

"I'd rather talk to her in private."

"First door on your left." Ethan replied bitterly, obviously upset that he didn't give a clear answer.

"Thanks..." Silver stood up and gave a hefty smack on Ethan shoulder as he walked off. He heard an audible groan leave his body and considered it payback for the punch earlier.

Upon reaching her door, he paused and contemplated the conversation that would take place. Like Ethan had said, the last thing he wanted was to hurt her. The best way to do that was to be out of her life.

Slowly, he raised his fist and tapped on her door.

"_Come in..._" He heard from the other side. Silver drew in a sharp breath and stepped inside.

"Silver!" Lyra bolted up from her bed and jumped into his arms. "You're okay...I was scared you weren't coming back..." She buried her head into his chest, wrapping her arms around him and quietly sobbing. He could only run his hand through her hair to comfort her and to keep from breaking down.

After spending so much time with her, he couldn't imagine life without her. She brought joy and passion into a life that contained only hate and revenge down to the core. It had to be done now or never, like ripping off a band aid.

"Lyra...I have to go..I can't stay.." His words were muffled as he spoke into her hair.

She raised her head in response. "W-why? Is-is somebody after you? You'll be safe here."

He shook his head, trying his damnedest to fight off the guilt. "I need time to myself. I...I'm not sure how long it'll be.." Her tearful eyes proved just how bad she made him feel. He truly believed he could live a normal life with her; to get back the years wasted chasing delusions of retribution. Yet, he knew deep in his heart it was the right thing to do.

Silver grabbed on to her shoulders and tenderly lifted her off of him. Lyra dropped her head and cried harder than before.

"I'm sorry, Silver..." She stammered in between sobs.

He gently lifted her chin and smiled at her. "For what? You stood up for me. Nobody's ever defended me before." Lacing his fingers behind her ears, he cleared away tears off her cheeks with his thumbs and marveled at the smoothness of her warm skin. He tilted her head back, and ever so slightly, lowered his head and brushed against her bottom lip. Her soft whimpers were stifled as he continued to hold her.

It was killing him thinking this could be the last time he kissed her; the last time he could make her happy even if it lasted just a few seconds. The fact was made worse as he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. Lyra continued to cry while he desperately tried to avoid doing the same. The time to leave would have to be now; otherwise he would end up staying the night and causing more emotional damage that they both didn't need.

Each step he took back from her created the feeling of separation that would no doubt turn into severe depression once he left the Pokémon Center. He couldn't bear looking her in the eyes. It was living hell knowing he was the source of those tears.

"Wait..he-he gave me s-something for you.." Lyra went to her bedside and dug around her bag, sniffling while she continued to search.

Silver stood silently, wondering what that bastard entrusted her with. He watched her leisurely make her way to him, clutching what appeared to be a piece of paper close to her chest.

"Your mom was so beautiful. I've never seen you so happy..." She presented him with a picture of an unfamiliar family. The father had an arm around the mother, placing a kiss on her cheek. The mother held a smiling child who had both hands in the air and a smile wide enough for two.

Silver trembled as his limit of sorrow had been reached. He stared at the ceiling, wondering why in the world he had forgotten how he used to be. As hard as he tried, he couldn't hold it in anymore. He wanted to scream away the pain in his chest; punch the nearest wall to divert the agony. Instead, silent tears left his body as the cloud of grief expanded in his mind. He couldn't even feel Lyra's caring embrace nor hear the calming words she whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

**On the Road to Redemption**

_"Ready or not! Here I come, Silver!" She opened her eyes and scanned the room for any oddities he may have laid out. Besides the piles of stuffed __Pokémon__ dolls, and his crayons strewn across the carpet, there weren't obvious signs that he was in the room. She got up and looked behind the sofa, finding the small crevice empty. _

_"Oh, I wonder where you could be!" She said aloud in hopes of getting a reaction out of the little boy, and the faint giggle proved right. She turned to the right where she heard the noise, coming from a bundle of blankets next to the window._

_She tiptoed towards the pile, ready to pounce on her prey. "I...GOT YOU!" She jumped and made sure to land to the side to not hurt him. She was met with a fit of laughter as she pulled the blankets away and revealed the redheaded boy sprawled on his stomach._

_"I told you I'd find you!" She tickled his sides and laughed along with him, avoiding the wild swinging of his arms and legs._

_"Momma! Stop!" He flipped onto his back and continued to laugh wildly at her punishment._

_"Okay." She stopped halfheartedly and lifted him up onto her lap so they could sit on the edge of a small table. "Oomph, you're getting heavy! Mommy's big boy!" She held him close, running a hand through his short red hair. _

_He grabbed a loose blue crayon and began drawing on a piece of paper._

_"I'm still a baby, momma." He said as he drew an unidentifiable object._

_"I know, sweetie, but you're going to get older. You're gonna grow up to be a strong, lovable man. Girls are going to chase you around."_

_"Gross! I don't want that!"_

_She laughed under her breath and kept combing his hair with her fingers. "You will, honey. Someday a girl will steal your heart and you won't have a choice."_

_"But I don't want that." He fidgeted and tried to get away._

_"Why is that, Silvy?"_

_"'Cus I only want you, momma." He picked up another crayon and went back to his drawing, unaware of the smile he caused. She bent down and kissed him on the temple, hugging him a little tighter._

_"Oh Silver, mommy will always love you..."_

* * *

><p>Silver sat at the Dragon's Den opening, legs dangling over the cliff that overlooked the small lake. He and his Pokémon relaxed after a hard day of training by lounging in the sun. Some of them decided on taking a dip in the lake. A chill ran down his spine as a breeze passed by.<p>

A month or so had passed since he last saw Lyra. From there he made the trek up to Blackthorn City, the only city he could think off that was somewhat secluded, arriving early in the morning. It was only by pure chance that he met the Gym Leader of the town and had an impromptu battle, resulting in a narrow defeat when her Dragonair's agility managed to edge Feraligatr's raw power.

He wasn't sure what to do now that his life had no significant goal. He wasn't interested in traveling around Johto again just for the sake of badges. The road took its toll on him and took some of the joy of visiting new places away. Claire had recommended he train in the cave behind the gym.

"The Elders seek out Trainers who want to unleash their true potential. You have a long way to go, but with their wisdom, I'm positive you'll find the hidden abilities within yourself and your Pokémon."

As she had said, the Elders of the Dragon Den took him in and gave him a temporary place to stay. The days were started with a few chores meant to strengthen the bond between Trainer and Pokémon. They worked together to sweep the living quarters and to feed the many Pokémon who lived among them. Next came the physical training. Everyone jogged down the stone-filled path that led to Dark Cave and back up to the city. He had a few battles along the way, winning the majority of them. Sometimes he'd end up at the edge of the mountain, overlooking the small town of New Bark in the distance and wondered if Lyra was somewhere in that peaceful place.

Once he returned to Blackthorn, he had to chop and stack piles of firewood and carry the bundles back to the Den. With the Ice Path just off to the side, the nights brought a chilly wind that was inescapable. A warm fire was a necessity in these parts.

The last part of the training was meditation, which he was in the middle of doing. In all honesty, he hated the mental aspect. It was tough clearing his mind when every other thought was poisonous to his soul. He kept thinking about all the people he fucked over and all the days he wasted running across Johto. Team Rocket became a distant memory rather quickly, and he was proud of that, but more complex emotions took over. The recurring images swirling in his head were of Lyra and the photograph she had given him.

He found solace in staring at the crystal lake, thinking of more joyous days he had spent with his mother. Those memories were unfortunately hidden by the blind rage aimed at his father, and it hurt him knowing they were once a loving family. There was no screaming; everyone laughed and smiled. A completely normal family.

As for Lyra, it was another painful memory tearing his heart apart. For some reason, the vision of playing hide-n-seek with his mother made him only think of the words she had said and how it perfectly fit his situation with Lyra. It was uncanny how right she turned out to be and how accurate he remembered those exact words. Silver looked to the evening sky, colored in strokes of red and orange, and sighed. She was all he would think about when he meditated, making it hard to focus on anything else. He still remembered the way she cried with him before he left. Those tears stained every part of his soul, drenching him in guilt that he couldn't shake off.

"Looks like you're deep in thought."

Silver regretted turning around at the sound of a man's voice. Lance, the League Champion, stood at the mouth of the cave with his arms folded. Being a student of the Elders, he frequently visited the Dragon's Den during his free time. Silver had avoided ever being alone with him but appeared to have been followed.

Silver didn't respond and instead continued to stare at the water.

"Claire told me about your arrival. I also heard of your troubles with Team Rocket in Goldenrod." Lance took a seat next to him, much to his disgruntlement.

"I don't see how it's any of your business."

"I'm the Champion. It's my job to know the actions of all the Trainers who wish to participate in the Pokemon League." Lance stretched out his legs but kept his arms folded in a serious manner, as usual.

"I'm not part of that group."

He exhaled, dropping his shoulders. "Of course not. You're the son of a criminal."

Silver tensed up and slowly turned to look at him.

"There are no registrations under your name, no record of you even being a Trainer."

Silver couldn't help letting out a toothy grin knowing exactly who let it slip that he was wanted. "I'm guessing the pig squealed."

"If you're referring to Officer Jenny, she only had suspicions. I took it upon myself to look further into your father's past after our battle in Mahogany. He also failed to notify us of any children under his care."

"I don't have a father. My family is gone." Silver replied nonchalantly, no longer bothered by the past.

"I don't blame you. He kept you away from other children and moved you to another region. But you must have enjoyed yourself this past year, right?" He could feel Lance's eyes on him as he threw a few rocks over the cliff.

"A year wasted running around Johto, risking my life for nothing? I had a fucking blast." A false smile spread across his face. He paid no attention and kept tossing pebbles out across the pond.

"That's not fair to Lyra. She risked her life as well trying to get rid of Team Rocket with you."

Silver's grin was replaced with a grim stare at the rippling waters beneath him. "Why are you bringing her up? She wasn't supposed to be a part of any of this."

"But she cares for you, Silver. It's blatantly obvious that she does. Who else would put her dream on hold to help a crook?" Lance kept pestering him with thoughts that he badly wanted to get over. So much so that he jumped up and started backing away, fed up with his remarks.

"I'm not trying to pick a fight."

Silver dusted himself off and grabbed his coat from the giant rock closest to him. "Then it'd be better if you leave right now."

"...Fine...By the way, she's starting off the League competition next week. Just thought I'd let you know." Lance stood up as well and headed back into the den, leaving him angrier and completely derailing his meditation practice. He truly hated being alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Silver spent the next couple of days following the same routine, though with the added stress of what he should do. He couldn't stay forever and continue to waste time. Sure he was still young, but all his contemporaries were exceeding in their life goals. He was lagging far behind and it was starting to creep under his skin. The only good spot was the small breakthroughs in his meditation soon after Lance went back to the Pokemon League. He was learning to release the negativity plaguing his mind by slowly accepting reality. He couldn't undo each detrimental thing he'd done. He couldn't take back the words he said to Lyra.<p>

The Elders made it very clear that to move forward he first had to forgive himself. He made huge strides in that regard, but to fully atone for his actions he had to do much more than say sorry to the shadows.

Two nights prior to Lyra's opening round match, Silver packed his belongings and thanked the Elders for their hospitality, before beginning the climb down the cliff to New Bark Town. He slept in a vacant opening within the mountain the first night, waking up sore from sleeping on hard gravel. He was thankful it was only a day and half trip, one way. At the rate he was walking, he'd reach the town by evening.

Feraligatr had completely abandoned its pokeball and preferred walking alongside Silver. He turned down every challenger as to not get sidetracked, which made Feraligatr visibly upset at the lack of battles. Although he enjoyed the fighting spirit, he couldn't help but think that he could've done a better job at raising it with more care. At times he'd look at Feraligatr and couldn't see the tiny Totodile's goofy personality it had.

By noon he made it to the southernmost part of the mountain overlooking the sleepy town. He stopped for lunch, releasing his other Pokemon to give them some fresh country air. He unwrapped the small bag carried around his back and handed out rations of Pokemon food to each of them. Lunch was a quiet affair, mostly due to more questionable reasoning going on within his mind. The choices were getting harder but were necessary for complete closure.

"Let's move on before the sun sets." He could only rest for a little while before getting ready for the most difficult part of the excursion.

He withdrew his partners and collected the small trash left behind. Feraligatr let out a tremendous yawn, either bored or exhausted.

"You could take a nap in your pokeball, you know."

It vigorously shook its head no started walking once again by his side. A smile appeared on his face but quickly faded as he prepared to climb down the rocky ledges. He secured his footing on a protruding rock and made sure it supported his weight. It wasn't a long fall, maybe ten feet, but he didn't want to risk getting an injury. Three steps down was more than adequate for a quick jump.

Silver continued jumping ledges until he reached the housing center at the foot of the mountain, arriving much sooner than he anticipated. The sun still reigned in the sky, only to disappear by rolling clouds. He took another quick break in the nearly empty building to recuperate his tired limbs and to get some fresh water. He was at the final stage in his journey and needed his strength to pull through the rest of the way.

The scent of fresh flowers met him as he stepped out the building and looked around Route 29. It felt like only yesterday that he ran through this road after his theft. Everything looked the same, from what he could remember anyways. The abundance of trees provided nice habitats for the wild Pokemon. He saw a family of Sentret scurrying along as he made his way to New Bark.

In only a couple of minutes did he reach the quiet town, noticing the red roof of the enormous Pokemon Lab right away. While walking down the dirt road, he came across the same bushes and rows of trees he hid behind all that time ago. He took a moment to reflect on the beginning of his wrongdoing. He could still feel the scare he had after Lyra approached him, and cursing at her for interrupting him. One look to the side where the window was and he found that the lab now had a brick wall surrounding it.

Taking out a pokeball from inside his coat, he turned to Feraligatr and enlarged it.

"I need you to get back in here."

Feraligtr looked at him puzzled.

"Don't fight me on this...please." He said quietly.

Feraligatr begrudgingly lowered its head and nodded as Silver pressed the button and held it in his palm once the red beam disappeared.

"Don't worry...it'll be alright."

Silver climbed the stone steps leading to the wooden doors of the lab, avoiding knocking right away to make sure it was the right thing to do. Once his knuckles tapped on the old wood, he stepped back and waited nervously for an answer.

Seconds felt like an eternity. He heard quiet footsteps approaching and held his breath.

A slim man in a white lab coat and glasses opened the door and paused at the sight of him.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

Silver briefly met his gaze and lowered his head in shame at what he was about to say.

"I..I have something I want to return..."

He slowly extended his hand and presented a weathered pokéball to the professor.

Professor Elm took the ball and examined it thoroughly, finally pressing the button and releasing the Pokémon inside.

Feraligatr appeared from the white light and looked around at its surroundings.

"Oh my, is this..?"

Silver simply nodded, unable to find the words to express his lament.

"Why don't you step inside and we'll sort this out."

Prof. Elm led both of them inside past a couple of rows of bookshelves and machines, and to a small study. He looked through the ceiling-high windows and saw tons of Pokémon running around the ranch outside. From there he offered them a drink and snack before beginning his questions.

Silver admitted right away to breaking into the lab and snatching Totodile. Then began the tale of his travels throughout Johto, the reason why he did it, and how he ended up coming back after so long. He left out Team Rocket but did mention that he knew Lyra and Ethan. Through it all, Silver wondered why Elm never showed anger or interrupted him to ask more questions. Feraligatr sat next to him on the floor and ate some of the treats Elm handed out.

"I know it was wrong. I took a new Trainer's first Pokémon and I can't change that. I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've caused." Silver fiddled with his fingers, looking down at the brown carpet underneath the glass coffee table. He finally felt the magnitude of his actions as they unraveled through his confession. Another Trainer was most likely left disappointed having a Pokemon, meant for only them, be taken by a kid who had no good reason to. Totodile would've been happier and more friendly had it traveled with somebody who deserved it.

Prof. Elm drank from his cup and cleared his throat before responding to his admission.

"I'm glad you brought Totodile back. I was worried sick when it disappeared, thinking it must have wandered off into the woods."

Silver dropped his head once more.

"I always had trouble with this one but seeing it now, all strong and disciplined, I can honestly say you did a good job training it."

Silver slowly raised his head at those unexpected words of praise, and looked at him quizzically, then at Feraligatr who gave him a toothy smile.

"Professor, I finished feeding the Pokemon. I'll be going on bre-Silver?"

Ethan came in through the side door behind the professor's seat, stopping short of where they sat.

"So you know each other, that's great. I was just telling Silver here that he did a fantastic job raising Totodile. Wouldn't you agree?" Prof. Elm waved him over and he obeyed.

"Uhhmm, yeah they...make a great team. Really strong."

Silver was even more dumbfounded as he believed Ethan would only speak negatively of him. Especially after how he left things back in Goldenrod.

"I'm not sure what's going on. Are you going to take back Feraligatr?

Prof. Elm stood up and walked to where Feraligatr sat. Feraligatr looked at him expectantly as the professor stretched his hand out and began scratching under its chin, drawing out a throaty growl from the scaly beast. He looked over at Silver and said, "I can't take away a Pokemon who loves its Trainer."

He finished petting it and regained his posture. "It's clear that Feraligatr wants to continue traveling with you, Silver. You two have forged a great bond that can't be broken." His smile nearly made him breakdown.

All his life, he's dealt with questionable characters either conniving against him or using him as a pawn in their sick "business" practices. Nobody ever praised him nor uttered a single encouraging word. He found the easy forgiveness from Elm a bit overwhelming. He came in with the notion that Feraligatr would be left behind and in better hands; free from the memories of crime and near-death experiences. But after speaking with the professor, it made him see things in a new light. They could go on a new adventure and create better memories than what they've encountered.

Silver stood up and bowed his head in respect. "Professor, I can't say how much I appreciate your kindness. I don't deserve to be called a Trainer, but I hope I can change that. Especially with Feraligatr at my side."

"I'm sure you two will be unstoppable. It takes a great man to admit his mistakes, Silver. I hope you learned from your experiences and continue to grow as a person." Prof. Elm took out Feraligatr's pokéball from his lab coat and handed it back to him. Silver recalled his partner and placed it back into his pocket.

"It was great meeting you, Silver. If you're serious on becoming a Trainer, come back in a few weeks and I'll have something for you." Prof. Elm held his hand out and Silver gladly grasped it, relieved that he could finally get past one regret.

Ethan led him out to the exit in silence, only to speak as they reached the outer gates and faced each other.

"Have you heard from Lyra?"

Silver shook his head and exhaled. "All I know is that her first League match is tomorrow."

"Are you going to see her?"

"I don't have any cash on me. It'll take me a week or two on foot to get there. So, I guess not." He rubbed the back of his head while looking at the cement road leading to the outer gate.

"That sucks. Is there..anything I can tell her for you?" Ethan crossed his arms and avoided looking directly at him.

"I have so many things I need to say to her. I appreciate the offer, but it wouldn't be the same coming from you." If only he didn't take so long in figuring out ways to redeem himself, he could have kept up with Lyra and been right at her side. He wouldn't be feeling the guilt building up in his chest and instead would have been cheering her on.

"I get it. I know she'd like to see and hear it from you anyways." Ethan let a short smile appear. He must have come to grips about their relationship, or what was left of it. Silver found a bit of respect for him knowing how hard it must be losing your best friend to a complete stranger.

"Maybe you can catch her when she comes back home." Ethan opened the outer gate and stepped outside the brick walls.

"Maybe.." Silver followed, despising the thought of waiting around. Even if he did, there was no guarantee she would enjoy his company, not after the shit he's pulled.

"_Ethan_!"

He raised his head and saw a couple waving in their direction. The woman who waved reminded him a lot of Lyra in appearance. The rugged looking man next to her gave off a similar confidence he found in Lyra as well.

"Hello, Mr. & Mrs. Kotone. Are you here to see the professor?" Ethan asked as he greeted them with a smile.

The couple stopped just outside the gate. "Yes, we were going to see if he was still going with us to see Lyra's match."

"He's in his office. I'll go get him." Silver watched as he went back inside and left him to deal with Lyra's parents by himself. A somewhat frightening experience given the fact that he wasn't sure what to say to them. He had no idea what they knew of him or if he was still a mystery to everyone but Lyra and Ethan.

"Hey there. Are you a friend of Ethan's?"

He came out of his head at the question asked by her mother. He swallowed before coming up with a response.

"Yes.._ahem_..I am. I was just passing through town."

"You know, you look very familiar. You wouldn't happen to know our daughter, Lyra, would you?" She clasped both hands behind her back. The man next to her appeared annoyed with his wife.

Silver scratched his cheek, unsure of how to answer. He didn't want to upset them without knowing what Lyra told them about their relationship. Instead, he went with a sincere remark.

"Actually..I do. We met a few times on the road. She's...a great person."

"That's right!" She clapped her hands loudly and brought them up to her face. Silver jumped a bit at her sudden actions.

"She mentioned a boy with red hair helping her throughout her journey. It has to be you, right?" Lyra's mother leaned forward closer to his face, ignoring his personal space and making him uncomfortable. In many ways it reminded him of Lyra and how she would show affection regardless of his permission.

Silver chuckled nervously and couldn't muster an answer. Luckily, Lyra's father intervened and tugged her arm back.

"Honey, don't pester the boy. I'm sorry about my wife, she and Lyra share everything." He smiled kindly.

"Ken Kotone, nice to meet you."

He extended his hand and Silver firmly grasped it as he introduced himself. "Silver, it's a pleasure."

A door creaked open behind them and out came the professor with Ethan tailing him.

"Ah, professor! It's been a while." Ken waved as the professor met up with them at the lab entrance.

"You never got back to us on our invitation." Mrs. Kotone chimed in quite cheerily as she, too, waved to him.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I'm afraid I won't be able to go. You see, a colleague of mine just made a new breeding discovery and he wants me to look over his notes." Prof. Elm pushed up his glasses that began sliding down his nose.

"Oh, well, that's a shame. We already went and bought the tickets." Ken folded his arms and shared the same look of disappointment as his wife.

Silver stayed off to the side while they sorted out their situation. Sleeping only a few hours and eating snacks left him beyond tired from the hike down the mountain. He wanted to get to the nearest Pokémon Center and sleep away the stress, maybe get a decent meal from the cafeteria.

"Well, it shouldn't go to waste because of me. Silver," Prof. Elm called his name out and roped him back in the conversation. "You're friends with Lyra, right? Why don't you take my place? I know she'd like all her friends to cheer her on." He smiled.

Silver stared at the crowd in front of him, baffled by the sudden turn of events. Just moments ago he was picking out his dinner entrée and a few sides, and now the chance to see Lyra presented itself. His good deeds were paying off early on.

"Sure..I mean, if it isn't a bother." He gulped as he waited for an answer from Lyra's parents. To them he was still a stranger that nearly took advantage of their daughter, put her life in danger on more than one occasion, and broke her heart in the end. Hopefully Lyra didn't share that much with them.

"We're leaving first thing in the morning. Are you going to be in town still?" Ken eyed him sternly, folding his arms across his broad chest. He wasn't easily unnerved when dealing with tougher men, but Lyra's father was different. The man had an intimidating presence that oddly made him uneasy.

"Yes, sir. Just tell me the time and location and I'll be there." Silver returned the same stoic gaze to hide his nervousness.

Ken's chest heaved from a deep breath before answering him. "There's an airfield just south of here. 8 a.m. we'll be departing. No sooner, no later. We'll have your ticket at the gate. Yours, too, Ethan."

Silver knew he was a serious individual just by one glance. His orders more than confirmed the fact. He nodded his understanding and they shook hands shortly after.

"It was nice meeting you, Silver. See you tomorrow!" Mrs. Kotone waved goodbye as she and her husband strolled down the road heading back home.

He waved back and smiled at the thought of knowing Lyra and her mother were nearly identical. In the morning he'd get to see her again, to hear her sweet voice again. It had been a while since he looked forward to seeing a new day. He wanted to head to the Pokemon Center and jump into bed immediately.

He turned to Professor Elm and expressed his gratitude. "Professor, I can't thank you enough." Once again he was astounded with the kindness of people despite screwing them over.

"Don't worry about it. Consider it a gift from me for returning Totodile." He placed a hand on Silver's shoulder and gave him a nice pat before returning back inside the lab.

Ethan straightened his black cap, brushed off his jacket, and began walking towards the exit. "I'll be seeing you."

Silver nodded and also headed down the road. Ethan was already yards away on the other side of the road, rapidly moving to his destination. Silver heaved another sigh and did the same, walking in the opposite direction to the Pokemon Center in Cherrygrove City. The next time he'd see daylight, would be the same time he would get to see Lyra smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a few words this time. I've been extremely busy with school and work that my writing has been pushed back. The next chapter is the last one and I plan on taking my time to end it perfectly. See you until then.<strong>

**I don't own Pokémon or the characters involved.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Heart of Gold; Silver's Soul**

"Have you ever flown on an airplane before, Silver? You don't look so good." Mrs. Kotone chuckled from her seat across from him.

Silver's stomach rumbled unpleasantly as the plane throttled to a stop. He lowered his head to suppress the urge to hurl throughout the hour long flight; only raising it once he knew for sure his stomach had settled down. Even then, he moved slowly and carefully looked out the small window. The festivities surrounding the Pokémon League greeted them as they stepped off the plane.

_"Welcome to Indigo Plateau! Enjoy your stay and thank you for flying with us!"_

The ringing in his ears almost made him miss the friendly message by the intercom. Shaking his head repeatedly, he followed Ethan and Lyra's parents to the terminal. Loud music blared from all directions along with the rowdy crowds rustling in and out of the building. The amount of noise gave him a pounding headache and forced him to step away from the others and into the bathroom to compose himself. He stepped into the nearest stall and proceeded to bend over the seat, fully intent on emptying the big breakfast he had.

_"Man, there are some ridiculously hot trainers this year."_

_"And they can battle. You think I have a shot?"_

Silver continued to empty his stomach while eavesdropping on the conversation outside the stall. He only heard bits and pieces over his own disgusting noises. By the time he finished, the bathroom was empty and void of sound. He stepped over to the sink and cupped his hands for a drink, swishing and spitting it back out quickly. The last thing he wanted was to meet Lyra and have her smell the remnants of his barf.

"He was here a second ago. I don't know-ah there he is. Silver!"

As he stepped out, he heard Ken's voice calling and signaling him over to meet up with the rest of the group. Once Ken stepped aside, he was face to face with the sweet girl who changed his life all that time ago. He was surprised to see her smile instead of being upset after what he did to her.

"You came..."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." He smiled back, wanting to do much more now that they were in the same vicinity. But with her parents and Ethan around, he had to withhold his actions until they were alone.

"Okay, let's get moving. Wouldn't want to be late for your first match." Her father wrapped his arms around her and led them away to the airport exit. As she was being led away, Silver saw Lyra turn her head around and give him another sweet smile. How he wanted to be the one walking alongside her, having her clutching his arm like she used to.

The opportunity to find some time alone proved to be difficult. Lyra was quickly taken away by League Officials once they arrived at the stadium and wouldn't be able to step away until her match was over. Silver had to sit in the stands with her family and Ethan, only able to cheer her on. He looked on in awe at the way she battled with ease and completely dominated her opponents. They barely had time to make a move before she called out her attacks and took down each one of their Pokémon with a single hit. It was clear speed was her battle style. She went fast and won fast through the preliminaries. The next rounds would only get tougher as she kept winning.

"That's my baby girl! Keep it up!" Ken shouted enthusiastically and the people behind them did as well. It appeared that Lyra had a cult following of sorts. Each time she made a positive move the stands erupted. Silver only clapped along quietly next to the overenthusiastic Kotone family.

Over the next two days, Lyra kept winning through the preliminaries with relative ease and eventually earned the right to face the Elite Four. Only the most skilled Trainers ever made it to the next round, and only a few made it past the first match. Though, Lyra had the advantage of having the crowd on her side. Silver knew all along that behind her innocent looks, there was a powerful being driving her forward. Being at the Indigo Plateau just showcased her one of a kind talents to the world. Unfortunately, she had a short break before her first Elite Four match and they would have to wait to see her in action.

Even then he rarely had any alone time with her. When she wasn't off doing interviews and dealing with thousands of fans, her family had first rights to her time. He couldn't find a good excuse to meet her personally and instead they were subjected to frequent gazes across the room. It frustrated him but he had to be patient. The chance would eventually show itself and in the meantime he could prepare what he was going to say.

"You were amazing out there, Lyra. I never imagined you'd be so strong." Ken took a large bite of his sesame chicken. They all gathered at a local restaurant outside the stadium where all the festivities were going on. Lyra sat next to her mother, who sat across from Silver and her father, who sat at the edge of the table. Ethan was next to Silver, slurping down delicious noodles.

The food was unlike anything Silver had ever eaten. Everything had flavor and was seasoned perfectly. He was nearly finished with his breaded shrimp and pork meal. Pokémon Center meals were the only source of food he had and they were, more often than not, bland and a bit dry. The meals he had in the Dragon's Den were a step up but they didn't match up to restaurant quality food. He chewed away at the piece of pork he had in his mouth right after Ken began talking to his daughter.

"Well, I learned a lot from traveling alone. It was really fun seeing new places and meeting nice people." Lyra gave another me of those quick glances that drove him mad with longing.

"You're like a whole different person now. Our little girl's all grown up." Her mom gave her a quick hug and caused her to blush lightly.

The Kotone family continued to chat with each other, with both he and Ethan speaking only when they were asked a question directly. Dinner was uneventful otherwise, save for a few of Lyra's supporters asking for an autograph or a picture. Those that were more respectful wished her luck and continued on their way.

After the meal, both her parents went up to the front to pay for the dinner. Lyra turned to Ethan and Silver and asked if they would help her train for her upcoming matches.

"The Elite Four are going to be a bigger challenge and I want to be ready for anything."

"Yeah, whatever you need to win." Ethan replied enthusiastically, and with good reason. It was the first opportunity any of them had just to themselves. It was also a great chance for Silver to test out the training he endured while staying with the Elders.

"Silver?"

He snapped back as she looked at him expectantly, waiting for his answer.

"I'm not holding back." His response was rewarded with a sincere smile aimed directly at him, no doubt caught by the other teen at the table.

"There's a practice field at the Pokémon Center. Let's head over there right now." Lyra moved her empty plate to the center of the table and stood up immediately. Silver and Ethan followed suit, waiting for her parents at the exit.

Mrs. Kotone met up with them and told them to go on ahead. "We're going to take a walk through the festival."

"It's not every day we get to experience the Pokémon League." Ken came in behind his wife and put an arm around her. "We'll meet up again at the Pokémon Center." They walked past and went towards the lane of entertainment.

* * *

><p>In the throng of cheering crowds and pleasant music, the trio walked silently to the battlefield. The tension between Silver and Lyra reached a higher level. She walked on the opposite side of Ethan, who walked in the middle, preventing him from even getting a good look at her. They made their way to the side of the Pokémon Center and found the dirt field being lit with powerful stadium lights.<p>

"I'll go first, if you don't mind, Silver." Ethan said while making his way to the battle box opposite of Lyra. Silver saw through his grin, knowing full-well the intent of his actions. He couldn't blame him. He was doing the same, but the end result would be different. Nobody was going to get in the way when it mattered the most.

"One Pokémon each. I don't want to tire everyone out before the match tomorrow." Lyra stated the rules of the battle and grabbed a single ball from her brown pouch. "Go, Espeon!" The red ball opened in midair and released the lavender creature to the field.

"I choose you, Umbreon!" Ethan threw out a gray and blue colored pokéball, custom made with a crescent moon in the center. "You have to be ready for mismatches." Espeon and Umbreon faced each other in battle positions, each awaiting commands from their Trainers.

Silver sat on a steel bench near a row of trees and bushes and crossed his arms as he watched the battle unfold. Ethan started off with a quick Double Team and surrounded Espeon with a gang of shadows. He followed up with a Dark Pulse that appeared from each of the Umbreons due to the illusion. Lyra made no attempts to counter and Silver watched as the attack shot out of all directions and collided at the center where Espeon was.

Silver squinted his eyes to try and make out if there was any damage done. The resulting image didn't surprise him one bit. Espeon was shrouded in a clear barrier, completely unscathed and staring at the sole Umbreon that remained.

"How did you do that? You didn't call out an attack!" Ethan shouted, baffled at the lack of damage his attack failed to do.

"Espeon and I have a special bond. Being a Psychic-type, Espeon can follow my commands by simply reading my thoughts. I told Espeon to use Protect."

Silver smirked as she explained her tactics. He spent the last few weeks training his mind and body with his Pokémon and had great results, yet he doubted they could do exactly like Espeon and read his mind. Once again, she proved to be miles ahead of where he was and it would likely be the reason she could make it the finale.

"Wow, you just keep surprising me. Oh well, Umbreon, Double team once more!" A number of Umbreons appeared again. "Confuse Ray!" He called out. Umbreon's red eyes glowed brilliantly under the lights as they aimed at the trapped Espeon, who had it's eyes closed. With Lyra's mind-game strategy, Silver had no idea if the attack landed or how she would respond to a direct hit. She kept smiling confidently and didn't appear bothered by the way the match was going.

Espeon jumped in the air without notice and shot a rainbow colored blast from the red gem on its head. The shot rotated around the battlefield, hitting each of the fakes and then striking the real Umbreon that sent it rolling backwards and landing limply on its side.

"Dammit, Lyra. Those are some shady tactics you're using." Ethan laughed as he extracted Umbreon's pokéball and recalled his Pokémon. "One hit? What did you do?" He placed the ball back into his pocket and walked to the middle where Lyra was congratulating her Pokémon.

"I told Espeon to relax her mind and that helped focus her attack power. Like you said about mismatches, I had her use Signal Beam, a bug-type move that's super effective against Psychic and Dark Pokémon." Lyra stroked Espeon's purple fur and thanked it for a good battle. "You were great. Take a nice break."

The flashing white light retracted and Lyra looked over to where Silver sat. "Ready, Silver?"

Silver nodded and headed to the battle box. He could breathe a sigh of relief knowing he wouldn't have to deal with Espeon, but he couldn't relax either way. She had all types of checks and counters to seemingly every strategy there was. Now was the time to see if his training would pay dividends.

"Same rules, one Pokémon each." They each pulled out a pokéball and heaved it simultaneously in the air. The spontaneous throws resulted in two familiar Pokémon pitted against one another. Once allies in their previous meeting, they now faced each other like they have every time their trainers met each other for a battle.

"_Gaitooorr_!" The blue crocodilian creature stood up from all fours and snarled at its badger-like counterpart, who also stood on its hind legs and bared razor sharp fangs. The two behemoths glared at each other, trying to psych the other out and waiting for their Trainers to initiate the battle.

"Let's do this, Typhlosion!" Lyra's positive energy was transferred to her Pokémon, who got on all fours and howled along with her. Silver and Feraligatr watched as flames erupted from the spots on its neck and almost reached the lights overhead. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ethan shield his face from the intensity of the flames. The heat reached him from across the field but it wasn't enough to unnerve him.

"Don't let it distract you. Keep your head clear." He said to Feraligatr calmly. Their styles differed greatly, causing a lot of more ties between them than victories. He stood calm and collected with both hands in his coat pockets. She was as spirited as ever and her confident attitude provided some relief to their situation. Whatever feelings they wanted to express were put on hold. They were rivals again and nothing more at the moment.

"'Go!'" The behemoths charged at the command of their Trainers, colliding at the center of the field.

And so the long awaited battle commenced. Typhlosion and Feraligatr traded blows, each exerting their raw strength against one another. Bites and scratches kept the foes at bay, just waiting for a small opening for a more powerful attack. Silver and Lyra simply watched as their Pokémon acted on their own and came to a deadlock that forced them to step away.

"Thunder Punch!" Typhlosion's right arm lit up in bright yellow sparks and it charged forward once more.

Silver grinned at the surprising move but acted quickly with a hidden move of his own. "Ice Punch!" Feraligatr's left arm crystallized with a glistening blue hue and clashed with the opponent's move, neutralizing both attacks. Both Pokémon swapped elemental punches with most of them missing their mark. They weaved and maneuvered and kept swinging at each other from their fixed spot at the middle of the field. The ground around them shook violently with each punch, causing small pebbles to skip away in all directions.

Just what he hoped for, an even bout of matching wills, but he wasn't done. When Typhlosion lowered its guard just enough he gave the order. "Aqua Tail!" Feraligatr's massive tail became entangled in a small vortex of water, and with its remarkable speed, he was sure of a clean hit.

"Jump up!" Lyra's quick thinking avoided a devastating blow, but left her open for a clear shot.

"Water Pulse, Feraligatr!"

"Flamethrower!" The conflicting attacks met head-on and resulted in a small explosion that blew smoke between them.

Silver covered his mouth with his elbow and strained to see through the thick smog. "_Gaiitoor_!" He heard the painful cries of his partner, and as the smoke cleared, he witnessed Feraligatr on a bent knee. On the other side, he saw Typhlosion's fist flickering with sparks. It was clear now that Feraligatr suffered a direct blow that left it severely injured.

"It's time to finish it. Typhlosion, another Thunder Punch!" Lyra clenched her fist, much in the same manner as her Pokémon.

Being in the same position many times before, he was familiar with his options and had to count on Feraligatr to think the same. No matter how bad the situation was, they managed to pull out of tougher spots with timely attacks. Typhlosion cocked back its flashing hand and propelled itself forward with all its might. Without a word said, Feraligatr acted on instinct and countered the knockout blow with a powerful, rapid flick of its huge tail. The ensuing strike sent the badger-like creature tumbling backwards and succeeded in extinguishing the flames on its back for the moment.

"It won't be that easy, Lyra. We aren't pushovers." Silver said as his partner got up to its feet but still winced in pain.

"I knew it would take more than one hit to beat you. I just wasn't prepared for your speed." Her contagious smile beamed proudly while her Pokémon struggled to its feet. He couldn't remember the last time he had a fun time battling, even if it was a practice battle.

The power each of them had was tremendous. The two Pokémon each landed a critical hit and left the other in a weakened state. Silver and Lyra knew the end was near and waited for the other to make a move. A winner would be decided by who was quicker to the draw but they couldn't act carelessly. One mistake could cost them the battle.

"I'm counting on you, Typhlosion. We're going to win it right here!" Lyra flexed her dainty arms at the elbow and inched a foot forward, almost like she was the one attacking. Typhlosion's back ignited again as it howled like at the beginning of the match.

"Not if we have anything to say about it. Be ready, Feraligatr." Silver's hand twitched in anticipation, brow furrowed as he ran different scenarios in his head. Feraligatr shook off the previous hit and scowled at its opponent.

"Quick Attack!" She called out and Typhlosion became an instant blur, zigzagging left and right towards Feraligatr.

"Use Ice Punch on the ground!" Feraligatr's frozen hand repeatedly struck the dirt until a sheet of ice materialized across the field. The effects were immediate and made Typhlosion skid on top of the ice at top speed. Despite having an advantage over ice, it didn't help it keep its balance on a slippery surface. "Wait for it." Feraligatr's sharp tail became covered in water and he waited to deliver the finishing attack.

"Use Flamethrower on the ground in front of you!" Typhlosion's mouth shot a smoldering blast of fire at the icy field and melted what was left of his clever plan into puddles of water and rising steam.

"Dammit, use Water Pulse!" His Pokémon shot spheres of water repeatedly through the steam but it was hard to tell if they hit. Silver took a deep breath to avoid losing his composure and reassessed the situation. Keeping a level head and not being taken by emotions would help him out of another jam. He scanned the arena for a hint of Typhlosion's whereabouts but came up empty. Just then, he saw a dark blue shadow come out of nowhere and make a beeline to his unknowing partner.

"ON YOUR RIGHT!" Feraligatr turned but couldn't react fast enough to dodge the electric uppercut from Typhlosion. He helplessly watched his first Pokémon take a clean shot that lingered with static shocks, and was surely doing more damage than it appeared. Everything around him abruptly acted in slow motion as he tried to take in the events of the last few minutes.

All the training in the world couldn't prepare him for the cunning mind of a prodigy. She had the confidence and talent of someone destined to be champion and effectively outsmarted him at every turn. He bowed his head and cracked a smile. There was nothing to be upset about. She was the better Trainer this time around.

As he raised his head to admit defeat, time caught up with him and he witnessed something he couldn't believe. While falling backwards, Feraligatr spun and bashed Typhlosion with a crushing Aqua Tail that hurled it flat on its back near the feet of Lyra. Afterwards, Feraligatr landed on its stomach with a dull thud that slightly shook the ground.

"It's a draw?! Wow...I can't even, I mean that was incredible to watch!" Ethan jumped off the bench and rushed towards Lyra who held and stroked her pokemon's head on her lap. "I really thought you won, Lyra."

"Well, what can I say? They battled with a lot of heart." Lyra grabbed a pokéball from her bag and enlarged the red sphere. "You did, too. I'm so proud of you." She gave Typhlosion a slight squeeze before pushing the button and recalling it back. She dusted herself off and was helped up by Ethan.

"If you battle like that tomorrow, there's no doubt you're going to win the whole thing." He spoke words of encouragement while they walked to where Silver was sitting next to his partner.

"Thanks, Ethan. And you, too, Silver. I'm going to use what I learned from both battles and hopefully win tomorrow." She exhaled but continued to smile at Silver. Despite her cheery front, he could tell there was something bothering her. It was odd seeing this now since she was completely upbeat during the match.

"Want to head over to the Pokémon Center now? I could really use some rest."

"You guys go ahead. We're going to hang back a bit."

"Oh, okay. Well, here's something for Feraligatr. Thanks for an awesome battle, have a little snack." She dug in her bag and grabbed a small berry. She handed it to his Pokémon and patted its head as she stood back up. Feraligatr happily munched on the small treat and attempted to smile at her.

"We'll see you inside, then, Silver." She smiled once more and they both walked past him to reach the Pokémon Center.

Meanwhile, Silver folded his hands across his knees, leaned forward, and exhaled a sharp blast of breath. "I can't believe you pulled that off, you incredible bastard." He burst out a small laugh and relaxed his shoulders. "Two times you did that and I was sure we lost. I should never doubt you." He looked over to Feraligatr and saw it bare its jagged teeth gleefully.

"We'll get her next time. I'm sure of it." He nudged his partner with an elbow and received a delighted growl from the blue croc. Trainer and Pokémon sat side by side on the depleted and soaked battlefield, remaining silent for a short while as they stared at the darkening sky. Once the stadium lights began flickering on and off, Silver got up and withdrew Feraligatr back in its pokéball. He collected his thoughts and jumped on the path to the Pokémon Center.

The battle was over but the real challenge was coming his way; wrapped in red and blue overalls and topped off with an enormous white hat.

* * *

><p>Bright white stars flickered in the cloudless night sky. The festivities of the Pokémon League were dying down as the day neared its end. Silver and Lyra took the paved walkway down to a small clearing, surrounded by trees and away from the lights of the festival and Pokémon Center. They were out of range from everyone else and he wondered why she had led him out here.<p>

It didn't look like he was getting a response any time soon. She strayed away from him, walking slowly back and forth in front of him.

"Something bothering you, Lyra?" His sentence forced her to halt and stare at the trees instead of facing him.

"I'm...worried..."

"About what, your battle?"

She unhurriedly whirled around and dropped her voice to an almost inaudible whisper. "No...about...us..." Her eyes chose to fixate on his feet rather than meet his eyes. She folded her arms, bringing her hand up to rest under her chin and falling silent once more.

The conversation he couldn't avoid took a turn for the worst, blindsiding and stiffening him up once Lyra raised her head. Her hazel eyes were rapidly becoming red and swollen from the stream of tears falling down her cheeks. He was a deer in the headlights, unsure of what to do to comfort her.

She took shaky steps in his direction and attempted to stifle her cries in order to talk clearly. "All I wanted to do was help you, Silver, but…but you kept pushing me away. Then you left. I didn't know if you were ever coming back." Lyra's voice cracked under bridled emotions he was sure accumulated over their time apart. Her head fell again, no longer being able to restrain the surge of tears.

"Lyra..." He was defenseless against her vulnerability and couldn't think of what to say. Nothing seemed adequate enough to express his regret. He understood the hell she had been through, because he had been there as well. Seconds passed and still he couldn't express the desire he had of her. It only made the situation worse the longer he kept quiet.

"Why, Silver? Why won't you let me in?" She continued to cry.

Actions were more capable than words. Silver enveloped and placed her head against his chest. "I'm here now. That's all that matters." He rubbed her back caringly. Her hat bent back and fell onto the floor as she placed her fists in front of her. It was his job to protect her. From future danger, and even himself, nobody would get away with causing her any more agony.

"How do I know you won't leave and hurt me again?" Her cries were hushed and her words mumbled by the proximity of her face to his soaked shirt.

Silver exhaled into her silky hair and in the process got a whiff of her sweet scent. The warm and pleasurable embrace was finally his after weeks of yearning. He wasn't about to let the moment slip by. Gently, he raised her head and cleared her eyes of tears the best he could and smiled. "I'll probably do things that will piss you off from time to time, but it doesn't mean I'm trying to hurt you. That's the last thing I want to do."

Lyra managed a choked laugh while wiping her face. "Do you really mean that?"

His fingers traced the contours of her porcelain cheeks, tinted red from the affection. Her doe eyes glistened even in the dark and brought a smile to his face. "I really do." He tilted her chin upwards and gingerly pressed his lips against hers.

Silver placed his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. After years of living through hell, the closure he desperately needed came at last. It took multiple near-death experiences, emotional wreckage, and a mental breakdown to achieve peace, but he was there; thanks to the caring heart of a stranger who became so much more. He couldn't ask for anyone better than someone who looked beyond his troubled past and found the little bit of good left in his soul.

Lyra lifted herself off and picked up her hat from the ground. After dusting it off and putting it back on, she latched on to Silver's arm and pulled him back to the pathway leading to the Pokémon Center. Along the way they swapped stories about each other's journeys. He gave her the broad strokes of his training regimen and thoughts that crossed his mind while alone. She told him about her remaining gym battles and a special quest asked of her by the Kimono Sisters of Ecruteak City.

Before long the glowing lights of the Pokémon Center came into view. The main room was practically empty save for a few Trainers speaking on the phone and Nurse Joy attending to incoming patients. With Lyra's fingers laced around his callused digits, he had no choice but to walk her to her room and leave her for the night.

"Where are you headed after this?" She asked once they came to a stop outside her door.

Silver scratched the back of his head and thought for a moment, looking around the empty hall. He had no place in Johto to go back to and didn't want to cause any trouble to anyone in New Bark. There was a place he could probably find, just outside of Viridian City.

It was unimaginable during his journey that he would consider going back. The awful memories still resonated, but he was in a better place now. It was time to move forward to bigger and better things. And with Lyra at his side, the future suddenly didn't look so bleak.

"I'm going home. It's been a while."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked the ending to <em>Chance Encounters. <em>Thank you to those that favorited and commented on this story. It is my favorite story I've written so far and I'm glad you all stuck with me this long. I've had both major and minor life changes that have prevented me from writing on a regular basis, plus I kind of burned out after three straight years of writing fanfiction. Because of it future updates to my other stories may be really slow. I'll keep writing, though, because I enjoy it and I enjoy getting feedback from you guys.**

**Until next time. It's been fun!**


End file.
